<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wings of Freedom by whiplash_nyc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764599">Wings of Freedom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiplash_nyc/pseuds/whiplash_nyc'>whiplash_nyc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unbelievable [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Crack Treated Seriously, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, POV Alternating, Recreational Drug Use, Shameless Smut, Slow Build</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiplash_nyc/pseuds/whiplash_nyc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawks and Whiplash run into a troublesome villain in the midst of their investigation. Things go awry when the villain injects a massive dose of Trigger, sending the two pro-heroes into an unexpected situation filled with medieval meadowlands, creepy, giant, naked people with murderous impulses, and a certain broody, dark-haired supersoldier.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hawks/OC(F)/Levi, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Takami Keigo | Hawks/Original Female Character(s), Takami Keigo | Hawks/Original Female Character(s), Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unbelievable [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>!slight Hawks spoilers below!</p><p>So. The new Attack on Titan S4 trailer got me hype AF and reminded me of how much I ADORE Levi &lt;3</p><p>So here's the start of my goofyass crossover combining both of my favorite baes for some MMF fun. </p><p>This will be built on the current relationship of Hawks and my OC Pro-Hero, Whiplash, in the fic "Unbelievable", hence some references here and there to their previous experiences.</p><p>That fic is NOT a requisite, but the only ***thing to note is that Whiplash refers to Hawks as "Kaeto" since he has a classified identity, and she doesn't know his real name yet***</p><p>omggg honestly I'd never thought I'd write such a thing but IT'S 2020 BABY NOTHING MAKES SENSE lol, thanks for reading! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“HAWKS!” Whiplash cried out, her hands gripping the lamp post for dear life. </p><p>The vicious suctioning of the villain’s quirk threatened to suck her, and everything else on the city street into a gaping Blackhole. </p><p>Hawks had left her in charge of engaging the villain head-on while he evacuated civilians and took out his cohorts. Things were under control, especially since the villain’s Blackhole quirk functioned similarly to Emily’s Portal quirk back at Columbia. </p><p>Unfortunately, before Whiplash could properly knock him out, the man injected himself with a whopping dose of Trigger. The man’s composure had quickly devolved into a rabid, animalistic quality. His small Blackholes converged into a massive gaping portal of darkness that sucked in cars, bikes, debris into God knows where.  </p><p>“WHIPLASH!” Hawks’ voice echoed in the distance. </p><p>Whiplash struggled to open her eyes against the thunderous winds and debris flying past her. She gritted her teeth before unleashing a blood-curdling cry as she flexed her muscles and slowly pulled herself closer to the lamp post. It felt like she was resisting a hurricane.</p><p>She eventually wrapped her legs around the metal pole. Her eyes quickly scanned the area to see if there was something else she could Whip herself towards that could give her an advantageous position over the villain. </p><p>She could see the blip of red plumage appear on the horizon. A moment later, he flashed before her eyes. </p><p>“Crap! Sorry!!!” Hawks slammed into the pole Whiplash hugged herself around. He quickly wrapped his limbs around her, as his wings struggled to reorient themselves in the wake of the violent currents.</p><p>He glared at the villain who continued to thrash on the ground, while his hands involuntarily maintained the Blackhole. “Lemme guess, Trigger?!” He howled over the winds and the palpable billowing of his aviator jacket and thick blonde mane.  </p><p>“Yes!” Whiplash yelled back. “I don’t know if I can Whip myself out of this…!” The winds were so strong she could almost feel the skin on her face threaten to peel off her skull. </p><p>Hawks’ brows furrowed in concern, his breath growing haggard. Whiplash glanced behind her to see the source of his frustration. </p><p>The Blackhole’s currents were so overpowering, every single feather Hawks sent forth to apprehend the villain eventually wavered in their trajectory, before succumbing to the Blackhole and disappearing into its gaping darkness. </p><p>Hawks clenched his eyes shut. “I don’t even know where they’re going...I can’t sense anything…” </p><p><em> What the fuck do we do?! We need backup! </em> </p><p>“Siri! Open HPSC communique app! Request backup to my current location!” Whiplash yelled. Her smartwatch beeped, registering her command. Her eyes continued to scan the area for environmental opportunities. <em> Nothing, nothing…! </em></p><p>“What?” Hawks eyes opened in bewilderment. “Grass? Trees?” His eyes flickered back at the Blackhole. “They’re going somewhere...quiet, open…” </p><p>Whiplash gasped. Behind Hawks, on the street before her, a small corgi went soaring through the air, its small body completely vulnerable to the Blackhole’s suction. </p><p>Even worse, was the body of a young boy who followed shortly. He must’ve gone chasing after his dog in the midst of evacuation. The cries of the boy and his dog were barely audible over the winds. </p><p>Without thinking, Whiplash launched herself off the pole. Her legs’ Whips provided her a brief moment of propulsion against the currents, while her arms’ Whips wrapped themselves around the boy and his dog. </p><p>Just as she expected, she felt the brush of feathers push against her back, similar to how they rehearsed at the P.H. Performance Lab. Unfortunately, the boost they gave her was severely limited. </p><p>Whiplash extended her Whips to their maximum length while she swung them in a gentle arc that would send the two landing on a nearby rooftop. Her shoulder sockets creaked against the exertion of her Whips. </p><p>She breathed a small sigh of relief when she saw the boy and dog reunite on the rooftop in the distance. </p><p>“Whiplash!!!” Hawks called out.</p><p>The joy was interrupted by the sensation of her body lifting into the air. <em> Fuck! </em> </p><p>Whiplash hooked her arms’ Whips to another lamppost. She yelped when the currents yanked on her sharply. Her arms burned. <em> Not...good… </em></p><p>Hawks’ feathers fought to push her forward as much as possible. She glanced to her side, her stomach twisting at the sight of his panicked expression. <em> Go...Plus Ultra, Evie!!! </em> Whiplash yelled as she yanked on her Whips to row herself forward, Hawks’ feathers aiding her further. She released her Whips and rehooked them, preparing herself for another row. Her muscles burned from the full-body exertion. <em> Just... a few more... </em></p><p>“WATCH OUT!”</p><p>She gasped as she looked up, horrified to see two more cars tumbling in their direction. Hawks’ feathers caught them, tossing them out of her trajectory. Before she could breathe a sigh of relief, however, multiple pieces of the cars’ frame tore itself off and spun wildly in the air. </p><p>Distracted by the instant flurry of chaos, Whiplash couldn’t react in time to dodge the incoming bumper that violently thudded against her head. Stunned by the impact, she let go of the post, her senses seeing and feeling nothing but a spinning daze. </p><p>“WHIPLASH!!!” </p><p>Hawks let go of the post, dashing forward to cradle her limp body in his arms. He grunted wildly as he struggled to beat his wings against the tide. </p><p>Whiplash's eyes fluttered open. She was greeted by the sight of Hawks’ distressed features. Suddenly, his eyes widened. “Endeavour!!!” He cried out. Hawks broke into a smile before looking down at her reassuringly. “Evie! Backup’s here! ...almost there…!” </p><p>She could feel the heat of flames surround her. </p><p>As if threatened by the challenge, the villain howled maniacally. To their dismay, the Blackhole’s tendrils stretched out forward, past Hawks and Whiplash, before closing back in like a flower blooming in reverse. </p><p>“NO!!!” Hawks yelled, his wings beating more fervently. “NO, NO, <em> NO </em>-!!!”</p><p>The chaotic sounds of winds, beating wings, crashing debris, bursts of flame, and Hawks’ cries slowly faded out as they were enveloped by a vacuuming silence...until all turned black. </p><p> </p><p>--- </p><p> </p><p>Whiplash could feel nothing but the softness of grass beneath her and the comforting touch of a cool, summer breeze. Her nose was stunned by the startling crispness of fresh air. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. </p><p><em> What?! </em> She gasped, realizing she was lying in a beautiful open meadow, surrounded by nothing but rolling green hills, mountains in the distant horizon, and the trees of an adjacent forest. She struggled to sit back up, her head pounding from the impact from before. Her visors were gone. They must’ve broken from the bumper's collision. </p><p>All around her was a smattering of debris from the city street they were on before. This mysterious location must be where the massive Trigger-formed Blackhole was dumping everything into. </p><p>A familiar low, husky voice stole her attention. It moaned in frustration. <em> Hawks! </em> </p><p>She quickly whipped herself around, only to wince from her exacerbated head pain.  </p><p>Hawks lied on his belly, his red wings draped over him like a blanket. He struggled to crouch on all fours, his groans betraying the pain of their violent collision. He shook off his cracked visors, which crumbled into multiple pieces. His intense eyes quickly took in the scene before him, until they landed on Whiplash. His features softened into pure relief.</p><p>“Evie,” he called out. “Are you okay?” He began to crawl towards her. </p><p>To Whiplash’s relief, most of her pain was from blunt damage and muscle soreness. She didn't feel the stinging sharpness of any broken, fractured bones or open wounds.</p><p>“Yeah,” she muttered softly, “You?” </p><p>Hawks chuckled sheepishly. He sat on his haunches when he landed in front of her, while his wings gingerly unfolded themselves before wrapping around Whiplash like a protective cocoon.</p><p>“Yeah. Though it’s been a <em> long </em>time since I felt that much vertigo,” his lips curled into an affectionate smile while his hands gently brushed strands of hair from her face, “and that’s coming from a bird guy. Talk about a humbling experience, am I right?” </p><p>Whiplash smiled a small smile. For a moment, she let herself bask in the comforting warmth of his golden eyes and his boyish smile. The way his roughed up blonde fringes hung over his brow was admittedly dashing. Her eyes flickered downward remorsefully, “Thanks for catching me. Sorry that we’re <em> both </em> stuck here now.” </p><p>Hawks smirked. “Like <em>hell </em>I would’ve let you get sucked in on your own.” His expression darkened as he folded back his wings to observe their surroundings further. “I would hate for you to deal with this all by yourself,” he continued in a low voice. </p><p>After a tense silence, he looked back at her, flashing a warm smile.</p><p>“Between the two of us, we’ll be back home in no time, yeah?” </p><p>Whiplash softly smiled back, before looking around her again. She gulped nervously.</p><p>“Kaeto...just where the hell do you think we are? Are we even <em>in</em> Japan?” She asked, doing her best to suppress the fear quivering in her voice. </p><p>The rolling green hills stretched on endlessly yet there were <em>no</em> power lines to be seen anywhere.</p><p>Hawks’ gaze intensified, his hand stroking his stubble.</p><p>“The only places within Japan’s territory that could look this bare and remote are probably Hokkaido or the Okinawa Islands.” </p><p>His eyes darted towards the massive forest they were adjacent to.</p><p>“Obviously not Okinawa. This is a pretty temperate climate, so Hokkaido is possible, but…” His gaze traveled up and down the massive trees. </p><p>Whiplash’s jaw slowly dropped as she took in the majestic sight of the forest. The trees were enormously tall and sat atop massively thick trunks. Their foliage was immensely dense, creating a blanket of twilight-esque darkness despite the daytime’s sunlight.</p><p>“This place...must be ancient,” she whispered in awe.</p><p>The only thing she’d ever seen in her life that came remotely close to this was the 5,000-year-old Redwood Forest in California, and even that paled in comparison to this. </p><p>Hawks gingerly got up on his feet, with Whiplash following in suit. His sober gaze traveled back towards her.</p><p>“Evie,” he said morosely, “I don’t know of <em>anything</em> that matches the description of this place.” As if in an attempt to lift their mood, he folded his arms with a playful huff. “And you know my geography is <em>excellent</em>,” he quipped with a small smile. </p><p>
  <em> "Mm ok, foreign name, and an accent. You're not from around here, are you?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Americaah."  Evie replied with a big grin. She was clearly feeling the rum now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Woah! Seriously? Which part?" He leaned forward with that boyish, bright-eyed enthusiasm again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The one with the big buildings," she grinned sheepishly. His playfulness was infectious, and the rum just exacerbated it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He widened his eyes. "Get out. You're from Connecticut." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Evie burst out laughing. "Your geography is excellent."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He leaned his head on his palm, closing the distance between them further. “New York, huh? So I guess that’s the source of all your problems.” </em>
</p><p>Whiplash chuckled at the fond memory. The wind suddenly picked up, sending her long dark cowl billowing in the air behind her. </p><p>Her eyes glanced behind her, only to widen at the sight of something moving in the distant horizon. “Hold on, what is that?” She squinted.<em> Is that...a person? </em></p><p>Hawks looked behind her and glared into the distance. He jumped with a start. “No way…” he muttered in a husky drawl. </p><p>“Hm? It looks like a person, no?” The mysterious figure came closer into their view at an unexpectedly fast rate. To Whiplash’s surprise, the person appeared completely nude. “Uh...a <em>naked</em> person, that is...” </p><p>His expression darkened, while his wings flared out to their full span and his body assumed a defensive stance. “No, Evie, that’s no normal <em>streaker</em>…” He muttered in a low growl. “Look at it again. At this distance? It should <em>not</em> be moving that fast, and it should <em>not</em> look that large…”</p><p>Whiplash held her breath, realizing he was absolutely right. </p><p>The figure came closer. To her horror, it appeared to be sprinting towards them in a wild, maniacal manner. His arms were flailing freely behind him while his head mindlessly bobbed all over the place. Even though his eyes were fixed on <em>nothing</em>, he was undoubtedly bee-lining towards their direction.</p><p>Even more horrifying was the fact that the man was nude, but had absolutely no genitals between his legs. “Kaeto...what the<em> fuck</em>?!” She hissed incredulously. Whiplash stepped back apprehensively, before regaining her composure and crouching into a defensive stance of her own. </p><p><em>Is that...a mutant quirk? </em>Her eyes flickered back at the unnatural gap between the man’s thighs. <em>No...it must be a transformation quirk!</em></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>---<br/><i>Up next: Survival </i></p><p>  <i>Hawks and Whiplash struggle to subdue the bizarre, mysterious quirk-user. Despite their years of experience as pro-heroes, the encounter is unlike anything they've faced before.</i></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Survival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hawks and Whiplash struggle to subdue the bizarre, mysterious quirk-user. Despite their years of experience as pro-heroes, the encounter is unlike anything they've faced before.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTE - If you haven't watched Levi's backstory in the two-part No Regrets OVA episodes, I suggest you do! Not only are they amazing, but they will be influencing how this story unfolds. </p><p>FYI, I will be keeping this spoiler friendly for SnK. Assume this takes place sometime around the end of SnK Season 3, and know that this won't touch anything mentioned in the manga past that point</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Holy fucking <em>SHIT</em>!!!"</p><p>The giant nude streaker nearly ran Whiplash into the ground, while his massive hands swung forward to grab at her. She Whipped herself out of the way at the very last second.</p><p>Hawks and Whiplash attempted to call out the man's attention to no success. He didn't even seem to register them, aside from the strangely blind yet violent urge to <em>eat </em>them.</p><p>Whiplash glanced behind her in shock. In an almost over-the-top comical fashion, the giant man failed to break his speed in time before running straight into one of the adjacent trees. The earth shook from the stunning impact, while droves of birds dashed out of the trees in panic.</p><p>She took advantage of the man's clumsiness to study him further. The man towered over them at a whopping 10 meters. <em>He's five times taller than Mountain Lady... </em>Whiplash thought with dismay</p><p>Strangely enough, the man took his time to clumsily reorient itself with its eerie, zombie-like movements. <em>But what the hell is up with him?! Maybe he's high on Trigger, too...?</em></p><p>In the meantime, Hawks continued to hover near the man in circles, doing his best to capture the man's attention with words</p><p>"-Hawks! Whiplash! Pro-heroes based in Tokyo, Fukuoka?!" She could hear him sigh in exasperation.</p><p>"Hey!" Hawks continued, this time switching to English. "We mean no harm! We're pro-heroes based in Japan! Where! Are! We?!"</p><p>The man stumbled backward, nearly falling over, before catching himself. Whiplash gulped. <em>What if he's mentally ill…? Maybe we're somewhere in the boonies and this poor guy-</em></p><p>"Hey!" Hawks continued, this time switching to a <em>third</em> language. Whiplashed raised a brow in shock. It sounded clearly Latin, but was far from Spanish, and somewhat mixed with a Slavic twinge. <em>What? Portuguese?!</em></p><p>Her awe was interrupted by the sound of rumbling earth. The man stumbled forward with his mouth open wide in an attempt to bite Hawks, who easily dashed out of the way. Instantly, his eyes swerved to Whiplash. <em>Here we go again…</em></p><p>The man dashed forward like a madman. Whiplash glared and dashed towards him, her left arm hooking a Whip around his left ankle. She quickly swung around him in an arc around his left side, while keeping close to the ground, out of reach from his hands.</p><p>Once she landed behind him, she slashed forward her right arm to send a separate Whip slamming into the man's calves with thunderous force. The man toppled over with ease. It was almost unnatural how easily he came down like a leaf turned over by a hurricane. <em>It's like he doesn't weigh anything…?</em></p><p>Wind billowed from her left. She turned around to find Hawks walking towards her, his glare fixed on the man who took ample time to crouch on all fours. "He's gotta be <em>on </em>something. We need to treat him like a Trigger villain-"</p><p>"Agreed," Whiplash muttered, "But how do we subdue someone <em>that </em>huge without hurting them?"</p><p>"I'll lure him to the forest. You wrangle him from the branches. If I fly into his temple fast enough, that could knock him out."</p><p>"Roger."</p><p>They dashed in separate directions, Whiplash beelining towards the magnificent forest. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for the exhausting climb. Bit by bit, she swung her way up the massive trunks with alternating lassos between her left and right arms.</p><p>She finally landed atop a branch. "INCOMING!" She whipped around to find Hawks flying towards her direction, the giant naked man following in suit. Once they were close enough, Whiplash swiped her hands forward, her airy Whips lashing out at their maximum length and quickly wrapping around the man's neck. She flexed her arms, core, and legs with iron-clad tenacity as she braced herself for the impact.</p><p>Whiplash grunted from his untamed movements but held her ground. To her surprise, it wasn't nearly as hard as it should've been. <em>For real...it's like he's filled with only half his guts!</em></p><p>Hawks swooped over Whiplash before landing sideways against an adjacent tree. With a mighty thrust of his legs, he dashed forward to the man's head. Whiplash gasped when the man's grabby hands swiped for him. Hawks ducked with ease.</p><p>The faint sound of a neigh whistled in the distance. <em>Wait...was that a horse…?</em></p><p>Hawks shifted his direction to a more advantageous angle. A flicker of movement caught the corner of her eyes. <em>Who's there?!</em> Her eyes darted around her.</p><p>Suddenly, a figure dashed past Whiplash. <em>What?!</em> With lightning speed, it darted towards the same direction the Hawks was heading in.</p><p>Trusting her gut instinct, Whiplash hollered, "<em>WATCH OUT HAWKS!"</em></p><p>Before Hawks could touch the man, something swiped behind the nape of the man's neck. <em>NO!!! </em>Whiplash's jaw dropped in horror as she watched a chunk of flesh and blood spill from the man's neck. With a cut that deep, there was without a doubt, irreparable damage done to his spinal cord. <em>Who the fuck...?!</em></p><p>"What the-!?" Hawks stopped mid-air, equally dumbstruck.</p><p>Whiplash watched the man collapse to the ground with an earth-quaking thud, a mix of disgust and disbelief bubbling in her gut. The man's body began to steam. <em>Wait, what…?</em></p><p>"Who <em>are</em> you?!" A rough but commanding, baritone voice echoed across where they stood. "State your business!" The unfeeling yet forceful amount of derision that colored the mysterious new voice provoked her outrage even further.</p><p>Whiplash gritted her teeth and squinted at the sight before her. A man was standing against the side of a tree. Interestingly, he hung from what appeared to be a cable speared into the tree trunk above him, which was attached to large contraptions strapped to his hips. From what she could tell, he was garbed in a forest green cape that covered his torso and wore long equestrian boots. ...<em>just</em> <em>what the fuck kind of anarchist Ren-Faire town is this…?</em></p><p>Hawks landed atop the tree branch to her right, crouching low in a defensive position. "Stay on your guard, Evie…" She heard him whisper in a low growl.</p><p>The man's cable released from the tree. Whiplash cocked her brow as she studied the way cables shot out of those contraptions, allowing him to swing and dash between the trees similar to how she used her Whips. The sound of hissing air came closer and closer. She squinted further and noticed a jetstream of air emit from his backside.</p><p>Hawks cautiously stood up, his eyes glaring daggers into the approaching man. His wings fanned out as if to form a barrier between Whiplash and their intruder. After their encounter with the Triggered Blackhole villain, his full wingspan had been reduced to about a third of their original size.</p><p>Whiplash hoped that would be enough to last them this encounter. "Hmph," Hawks smirked under his breath, "is it just me, or does it look like he's farting his way over here…"</p><p>"Now <em>really</em> isn't the time, Kaeto," Whiplash hissed. The corner of her lip curled as she did her best to repress her snickers and maintain her focus. Unlike Hawks, multi-tasking multiple things to perfection didn't come as easily as breathing to her.</p><p>Before she knew it, the man landed against the trunk of their tree with a perfectly silent landing. <em>Shit, that was fast, </em>she thought, shaking with a start.</p><p>The man looked on with tired disinterest. From this distance, she could tell a clean cut of black hair hung from his fair complexion. "Huh. Look what the freak show dragged in," he bemoaned with a threatening drawl. With a decisive swipe, the man flicked his blades free of excess blood that steamed along with the giant man's body.</p><p>Her eyes glanced downwards, realizing with a shock that nothing but a massive, steaming skeleton remained on the ground. <em>How did that…? </em>She gulped. <em>My God, this is a fucking nightmare…</em></p><p>"<em>Last</em> time I'll repeat myself..." The man pointed one of his blades at the two of them challengingly. "Who the <em>hell</em> are you?"</p><p>Hawks and Whiplash shared a curious glance. "We're pro-heroes. Based in Japan," Hawks replied in English with earnest, his hands surrendering themselves. "Where are we?"</p><p>"Tch," The man scoffed, unamused. Still hanging sideways, he stalked closer to the two's tree branch with a sullen but deadly intensity. "Let me guess, that's Marley code for bullshit…"</p><p>"What? Marley?" Hawks glanced at Whiplash, both of them shaking their heads.</p><p>"Not the first time we've had a crowd of freaks end up here from that shit country." His cable yanked him upwards, before letting go so he could leap atop their branch.</p><p>"What the hell is <em>Marley?</em>" Whiplash retorted, her eyes making sure they didn't lose track of his blades. "Look, we're <em>lost</em> and we don't know what you're talking about. Whiplash. Hawks." She gestured to themselves emphatically. "We're pro-heroes based in Japan-"</p><p>"You expect me to believe what you're saying with clothing like <em>that-"</em> He replied with a sneer.</p><p>Hawks threw his head back for a light laugh. "Well, you're one to talk..."</p><p>The man whipped one of his blades with a threatening flourish. "Shut up, brat," he muttered, shooting Hawks a look that managed to appear both indifferent and patronizing at the same time. His eyes darted back to Whiplash. "<em>Pro</em>-heroes? Japan<em>?</em> Never heard of it."</p><p>He lowered his blades and studied them intently with an icy cold gaze. Whiplash seized the opportunity to return the gesture.</p><p>Despite the man's intimidating presence, he appeared to be no taller than her. Her ears grew warm as her gaze traveled up and took in the way his slim-fitted outfittings looked when strapped in by a network of leather harnesses that wrapped all-around his well-built but lithe form. She pressed her lips upon noticing the fairness of his features. Embarrassed by her reaction, Whiplash ignored the urge to get a closer look at him.</p><p>"Captain Levi of the Survey Corps. The two of you <em>freaks</em> are coming with me. Commander Four-eyes will know what to do with you…" Levi beckoned them over with the least amount of movement possible. "Now prove to me you can behave like good brats, or if I have come over and kick the living shit out of you."</p><p>"Woah, hang on a second. You still haven't told us where we are," Hawks retorted.</p><p>Levi's glare deepened. "Huh. That's sensitive information, depending on who you are."</p><p>"<em>Survey Corps"? And he thinks we're spies of "Marley"? </em>Whiplash's thoughts flew like rapid-fire, her mind doing its best to recall the extent of her education. <em>And this guy's equipment...none of this makes sense...</em></p><p>Hawks scoffed. "Alright <em>fine. </em>Let's start big, tough guy. Are we in Europe?"</p><p>"<em>What</em>?"</p><p>"Jeez, y'know what," Hawks dropped his hands from their surrender and reached for the phone in his aviator jacket. "I'll just find out <em>myself</em> real quick-"</p><p>"Tch, should've known I have to get my hands dirty…" The man crouched low, his blades fanning out. <em>Oh, fuck-</em></p><p>"SPLIT UP!" Hawks yelled. The two of them dashed in opposite directions just in time before their foe cut through their path.</p><p>Whiplash Whipped towards another tree and glanced behind her. To her horror, Levi had already shot a cable in her general direction, allowing him to dash towards her with ferocious speed. Her reflexes kicked in, allowing her to narrowly escape his path once more.</p><p>Levi's blades came alarmingly close to her, cleanly severing the long dark cowl that trailed behind her. <em>How is he so fast on that dumb contraption...?!</em></p><p>To her dismay, the Captain wasted no time in recalibrating his direction. He darted after her again. She wanted to charge Lightning Tide with her air currents, but the speed she needed to maintain her air-based Whips to <em>survive</em> her pursuit stripped her of any opportunities.</p><p>
  <em>Too...fast…</em>
</p><p>"Tch!" Levi grunted. Whiplash turned around, relieved to see an array of red feathers assault the man. She swung upwards with her left arm while her right palm flexed and grew hot as an electrical current built within their sphere.</p><p>Her eyes widened when she saw Levi dissolve into a whirlwind of swift motion, the sounds of metal cleaving the air assaulting her senses. The red feathers all around him fell from him in a flurry of tiny, hacked up bits. <em>No way...what kind of quirk is this guy running?!</em></p><p>Without wasting a second, Whiplash swung her right arm forward, the electricity lashing from her fingertips like a crackling whip. More red feathers shot their way towards the man. <em>We got you, asshole-!</em></p><p>As if he'd seen both attacks coming beforehand, Levi dashed out of their aim at the last moment. <em>Seriously?!</em> <em>It's like he reacts as fast as Nighteye…!</em></p><p>
  <em>Wait, where did he go-</em>
</p><p>"WHIPLASH, ABOVE YOU!" Hawks called from afar. She gasped when she looked up to find Levi crouch against a tree branch above her.</p><p>She dashed away with her Whips before he could pounce her. Her mind raced in panic. It took everything she had to evade him, and he was too fast for her attacks. The metallic ring of metal slashing the air continued to follow her. Everything Hawks threw his way seemed to fall short, as well, even though his feathers could fire as fast as bullets. <em>And he doesn't have that many left...</em></p><p>Whiplash glanced behind her once more. The Captain's deadly glare came closer and closer. <em>What can I do…?!</em></p><p>The only other person she had ever seen move with such frightening speed was-</p><p>A blip of red flashed before her and pummeled into Captain Levi. The two men crashed into the side of a trunk.</p><p>"Touch her and I'll fucking <em>kill </em>you," Hawks seethed with a primal growl. He was wielding two of his long feather blades, which were crossed against Levi's blades.</p><p>"Go ahead and try, <em>brat,</em>" The Captain spat.</p><p>Hawks had pinned the man against the trunk, the two of them growling at each other as they struggled to gain an advantage over the other. His remaining small wings beat furiously against the air to maintain his position.</p><p>Whiplash wasted no time to swing atop a branch that sat below them. She immediately swung a Whip to latch onto the Captain's ankle so she could smack him into the earth and knock him out.</p><p>Before it could reach him, however, Levi unleashed a vicious cry before his blades slashed forward, forcing Hawks off of him with overwhelming strength. He swiftly followed with a frontal kick that sent Hawks flying across the forest with a painful thud. Almost simultaneously, one of his arms flung the metal blade towards Whiplash.</p><p>She cursed under her breath as she leaped out of the way, forcing her to let go of her Whip. <em>Such incredible speed, strength, and instincts...what the hell are you?!</em></p><p>Whiplash and Captain Levi fell into a chase once more. Her breath grew haggard, as fatigue crept through her. <em>Think, think, think!</em></p><p>The sound of bristling leaves and cracking wood erupted above her. She looked up to find Hawks darting between branches like a hummingbird, his feathery blades hacking off multiple branches, many of which were as thick as average trees. <em>Yes!</em></p><p>Whiplash swung upwards, her small form weaving between the falling debris with finesse. Her Whips also swung the branches beneath her in hopes of further hindering Levi's pursuit.</p><p>"GET HIM WHIPLASH!" Hawks hollered. She glanced behind her and saw a new flurry of feathers surround Levi, who was caught off guard in the midst of dodging the enormous debris.</p><p>Within a nanosecond, a few of the feathers managed to knock the blades out of his hands while severing the cables attached to his contraptions. The rest of the array pierced his clothing and instantly pinned the man against a nearby trunk.</p><p>"Those were the last of my feathers, make it count!" She heard him hiss behind her. The familiar brush of feathers grazed her back, sending her flying forward without the use of her Whips.</p><p>She gritted her teeth, her focus zeroing in on the Captain, who struggled against his restraints. Sparing no expense for their formidable foe, Whiplash spun her body forward in a somersault motion while her palms grew hot.</p><p>"<em>Derecho Blast!!!" </em>Whiplash cried out. The swing of her legs sent forth a violent, thunderous blast of wind, while the electrical current from her palms rode along with its current.</p><p>The destructive force pummeled into Captain Levi, whose body slammed back into the trunk with a violent thud, his head jerking in a whiplash. The electrocution followed in suit, causing his limp body to spasm for a few satisfying moments.</p><p>Hawks dashed towards Whiplash, his arms scooping up her exhausted body. The two of them landed atop a nearby branch, so they could observe the outcome of their efforts.</p><p>They breathed a sigh of relief when they saw the Captain remain limp after the electricity sizzled away. He hung from his restraints against the trunk, his deep black fringes overhanging his fair features.</p><p>"Alright," Hawks mused between deep, haggard breaths, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"</p><p>Whiplash eyes darted between the chaotic mess of branches they created below and their fatigued, sweat-drenched bodies that threatened to collapse from exhaustion.</p><p>"Yeah," She muttered with a breathless chuckle, "<em>Total</em> piece of cake."</p><p>The two of them shared a soft bout of short-winded laughter, as they leaned towards each other, their foreheads touching.</p><p>The glare of warm light rays trickled through the forest. Hawks and Whiplash looked out to the horizon, seeing that sunset was due at any moment.</p><p>Hawks' expression darkened as his attention returned to Captain Levi. "We have an excellent habit of making friends, don't we…" He looked back at Whiplash with a sly smile, "Let's go, yeah? My favorite <em>bad </em>cop..." He flashed a teasing wink.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <i>Up next: Communion - Pt I</i>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <i>Hawks and Whiplash set up camp for the day with their unconscious prisoner in tow. They attempt to reassess their situation while catching up on some R&amp;R to regain their strength.</i>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <i>Unfortunately for them, the super-regenerative abilities of the Ackerman soldier catch them by surprise.</i>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Communion - Pt. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hawks and Whiplash set up camp for the day with their unconscious prisoner in tow. They attempt to reassess their situation while catching up on some R&amp;R to regain their strength.</p><p>Unfortunately for them, the super-regenerative abilities of the Ackerman soldier catch them by surprise.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is sickening,” Whiplash said in a low voice. “I’m at a loss for words.” </p><p>Hawks and Whiplash stood before the steaming remains of the <em>creature </em>they fought earlier. The “corpse” appeared to disintegrate into steam over time, and all that remained was the ribcage. </p><p>Hawks stroked his stubble as he studied the remnants intently. “I’m hoping this wasn’t a real person. Maybe an experiment gone <em>horribly </em>wrong,” he muttered. </p><p>Her eyes widened before she turned to face him. “Maybe this is like those dogs back in Shinjuku?” Whiplash quickly recalled the disturbing creatures she and Hawks fought on the night they first met. </p><p>
  <em> The back doors snapped open and multiple canine-like figures sprinted out towards Evie. To her horror, she saw there were no normal attack dogs, but misshapen creatures of varying colors with protruding brains, eyeballs, and other equally horrifying Lovecraftian mutations.  </em>
</p><p>Whiplash frowned as she additionally recalled the way the creatures combusted upon “dying”. Their encounter with the mysterious creatures was the whole reason the two pro-heroes were teamed up for this investigation.</p><p>Hawks raised a brow at her. “Good point. Maybe it wasn’t a <em> total </em> coincidence we got sent here...” He quickly reached for the phone in his jacket and tapped away. His brows furrowed in disbelief. "No way…"</p><p>"What does it say?" she asked hesitantly, reaching for her own. </p><p>"Nothing. No data. The GPS doesn't pick up <em> anything </em>." </p><p>Whiplash found the same on her phone. The two of them slowly looked at each other with concern.</p><p>The sound of something heavy landing atop the dirt ground stole their attention. Hawks looked behind him and smiled. “Maybe we’ll find some answers on him.” </p><p>Whiplash turned around to find Captain Levi’s limp body on the ground. The remaining feathers Hawks used to restrain the man dashed forward to return to their owner’s back. </p><p>Hawks kneeled by the Captain’s side and began to rummage through his equipment. “Jeez! Get a load of this stuff…” He curiously studied the bizarre contraptions strapped to the man’s hips. </p><p>Whiplash joined him to kneel beside the Captain. She lifted the cape and saw he wore a cropped, leather Eisenhower jacket with a warm, handsome shade of camel that was similar to Hawks’ aviator jacket. An insignia portraying overlapping feather vanes of separate wings was embroidered into one of the chest pockets. </p><p>She straightened Levi’s torso so she could properly search through his jacket, but her attention was immediately stolen by the way his face turned over and fully revealed itself to Whiplash for the first time.</p><p>Her breath hitched as she couldn’t help but pause and study the way the lines of the Captain’s slender but chiseled jaw and handsome profile. For a man of such a vulgar and brutalist temperament, his features were surprisingly elegant. </p><p>Whiplash quietly admired the way his fair, porcelain-like complexion complimented the shape of his lips, furrowed dark brows, and the way his dark, straight fringes framed his eyes. His image was nothing short of quixotic. </p><p>With a closer look, she could tell the Captain had several years on her based on the faint lines and dark circles under his eyes.</p><p>Her reverie was interrupted by a low chuckle.</p><p>“Wow. <em> Really </em>?” Hawks smirked. </p><p>She shook with a start and looked up to find Hawks eye her teasingly with a smug curl of his lips. </p><p>“Now, now, Evie. I’m <em> hurt </em>.” He cocked his head, his feathery brows upturned as if to mock a melodramatic expression. </p><p><em> Oh gosh, was I that obvious?! </em>Whiplash looked away bashfully and sheepishly ran her hand through her hair. “Look, I was just checking to see if-” </p><p>“To see if he was fuckable?” Hawks leaned over and unceremoniously grabbed Captain Levi’s cheeks to turn over the man’s face left and right, as if he were inspecting a prize animal. “Huh. Yeah, not bad-”</p><p>“Oh my God, <em> no </em> I wasn’t! And stop doing that-” She swatted away his hands. </p><p>Hawks grabbed his chest and threw his head back for a boisterous laugh, which only served to irritate her more. “Oh, Evie. You’re too cute.” He playfully shook his head as he resumed inspecting Levi’s equipment. “It’s <em>okay</em>, babe. Maybe the timeless art of seduction will be our ticket out of here,” he nonchalantly muttered under his breath. “Bonus points if it’ll make you happy.” His eyes flickered back at her to flash a wink. </p><p>Whiplash scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Unbelievable,” she mumbled, doing her best to forget the entire last five minutes and resume what she was supposed to be doing. She quickly ruffled through the jacket’s pockets, only to find nothing. </p><p>The ring of a horse whinny stole their attention. The two pro-heroes looked up to find a black stallion emerge from the opposite end of their forest clearing. </p><p>Whiplash gasped and covered her mouth upon seeing the majestic creature. “Ohhh!” She cooed. </p><p>Hawks smiled and cautiously stood up and made his way to the horse with slow, steady steps. Whiplash patiently stayed put to avoid unsettling the horse. </p><p>The horse stepped back a couple of steps and snorted at the approaching stranger. </p><p>“Shh, shh, it’s okay,” Hawks said in a low, gentle voice. He eased his posture and calmly brought his hand out as he approached the horse. </p><p>Whiplash couldn’t help but smile when she saw the beautiful animal immediately take to his soothing presence. It stepped forward and allowed Hawks to gently stroke its neck and take its reins. </p><p>“Ah, aren’t you a beauty…” Hawks said with a soft smile. “C'mon,” he said, beckoning the horse to walk with him. He continued to speak in a gentle, pampering voice, “Is that grumpy little asshole over there your owner?” </p><p>Whiplash giggled and stood up to greet the horse with awe. The handsome black stallion eyed her back with curious eyes before it stepped forward and lowered it's head to nudge Captain Levi.</p><p>"Aw. I'm sorry, little guy," Whiplash whispered, as she eyed the two remorsefully. </p><p>The two of them proceeded to hoist their "prisoner" on top of the horse and strapped him in place. Hawks took its reins and began to lead the way to an unknown direction. </p><p>"I sent a couple of feathers to scout the area. There should be a stream down this way." </p><p>They walked deeper into the forest as the sunset waned more and more. Whiplash looked around her nervously. Given the remoteness of their location, they would soon be engulfed in darkness. </p><p>"Evie. Have you heard of the Ultimate Multiverse theory?" Hawks asked in a low voice, his alert gaze fixed on their unknown surroundings. </p><p>Whiplash raised her brows. What she did know was limited to the Cosmology undergraduate course she took as a science requisite at Columbia. </p><p>"Brian Greene, yes? Something about an infinite number of universes that operate within their unique laws of physics, which would explain the...the, um,” She bit her lip, “Uh, something about dark matter-” </p><p>“The calculated small density of dark energy,” Hawks quickly replied. He turned around to smile at Whiplash. “Yeah. Precisely.” </p><p>She smirked. “Never would’ve taken you for an astrophysics guy.” </p><p>“Yeah, well, when you can read 6,000 words per minute, you run out of books to read and pick up new stuff,” He playfully stuck his tongue out. <em> Damn...why am I not surprised?  </em></p><p>Whiplash stifled a giggle. “<em>Of course</em>, you can. Here I was, thinking you’re just a stoner who binge-watched too many TED talks.” </p><p>Hawks threw his back for a laugh. “Ouch! You got me.” He settled back into a more serious temperament. “Well, I was thinking. This <em>Captain </em> Levi had no idea what we were talking about and vice versa. Our phones are completely useless. We’re surrounded by humanoids and an Earth-like climate, yet <em>nothing </em>in our world conceivably matches the description of this place, his titles, that creature...Even the way his <em> equipment </em> works on a human body probably wouldn’t be feasible with Earth’s gravitational force -” </p><p>“You’re suggesting we’re in an entirely different universe,” Whiplash stated flatly, as she eyed Hawks with a frightened gaze. </p><p>“Something like that,” He frowned at her. “It’s the only thing I can think of that can make sense of any of this.” </p><p>She quickly looked away, struggling to admit that he could be right. </p><p>“Evie. We’re gonna figure something out, okay? If we were sent here, then we can get back out.” </p><p>“Yes,” she said under her breath. <em> What if we can’t?  </em></p><p>The rest of their walk went by in silence. To their relief, they soon came upon a quiet stream. Hawks looked to his right and smiled. “Ah, I knew it.” Whiplash looked up and saw a small dilapidated cabin sat further down the riverbank. It appeared to have long been abandoned given it was lifeless and almost fully covered by moss. Not to mention, half of its roof had been torn off. <em> Was it from one of those massive creatures…? </em></p><p>“Had a feeling I detected shelter! Wasn’t sure if it was more trees. Let's get settled in and tie this guy up.” </p><p>Whiplash couldn’t help but steal a few glances at Captain Levi’s face as she helped Hawks tie the man around a wooden beam with the severed cables from his contraptions. </p><p>“It’s okay, babe, look <em>all </em>you want,” Hawks mused under his breath. </p><p>She cursed at herself for being so foolish. “Kaeto, just cut it out. Please,” Whiplash sighed in exasperation. </p><p>Hawks paused and looked up at her in concern. “Evie. What’s wrong? ” </p><p>“What’s <em> wrong </em> ?” She shot him a glare. At that moment, all of the anxiety that built up in her came spilling out. “Oh, I don’t know! Maybe that we’re stuck in a separate fucking <em>universe</em>! And in a world that probably doesn’t even have <em>electricity, </em>no less. For fuck's sake, they probably still prescribe blood leeches and cocaine for headaches here.” </p><p>Whiplash jumped to her feet and gestured all around her. “<em>Look </em>at this place. And to think this was all my fault…” She cradled her temples. “Exactly <em> how </em> are we going to go back, Kaeto?” Emotion began to quiver in her voice. “What if we <em>never </em>go back? And even if we do, who knows much time has passed? What’s going to happen to everything back on Earth?” </p><p>Hawks rushed over to hold her. “Evie-” he started.</p><p>
  <em> Ryukyu and Hellstark leaned over their seats at the Commission’s Summit to flash Whiplash congratulatory smiles and thumbs up after the President announced her partnership with Hawks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Congratulations. You will do great, I’m sure of it.” Ryukyu whispered in her ear.  </em>
</p><p>She cut him off and gripped his shoulders. “What’s going to happen to our agencies?” </p><p>
  <em> The young woman with the long, straight black fair violently struggled against her grip. Her anger grew so intense, that tears began to stream out of her eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Always riding around on your high and mighty self-righteous horseshit like you’re better than everyone else...all because of something you were BORN with!!" The woman stared daggers into her. "And you think that gives you the right to take advantage of other people!! AGHHH-”  </em>
</p><p>“And our investigation...?” </p><p>
  <em> Whiplash yanked her phone from her ear as her mom's laughter shrieked from the other side of the line. "See, I knew it. He's a smart guy. Number three pro-hero in Japan for a reason." Aiko said smugly.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Omosede and Malaya huddled around Evie, their joined embrace covering her like a protective cocoon as they witnessed the horrible allegations placed against Whiplash on the evening of their memorial. </em>
</p><p>"Oh my God…" Whiplash dissolved into stifled sobs, as her heart clenched painfully at the thought of never seeing her mother or her friends again. She wondered how long they would be left to mourn her mysterious disappearance. </p><p>“All of our loved ones...” she whimpered between hoarse sobs, “What are they going to do?"</p><p>At that moment, Hawks’ embrace loosened. She looked up and was struck with guilt when she saw his features dissipate to that familiar blankness she had known him to retreat to now and then. He listlessly looked to the side.</p><p><em> Kaeto...who are your loved ones? </em> It had taken what felt like <em>ages </em>to learn about the German Shepherd he had grown up with until his agency opening, per the Commission’s intent. She had yet to learn <em>anything </em>about his family. </p><p>There was nothing appropriate she could say. Whiplash leaned in and gently squeezed him for a comforting embrace. </p><p>She sucked in a deep breath to regain her composure. “But I’m thankful you're here with me,” she whispered. </p><p>His chest rumbled in agreement. “Yeah. Me too,” he whispered back, returning her squeeze. </p><p>He gently kissed the top of her head and lifted her chin. "Evie. We're going to take this one step at a time. Together. We <em>will </em>get out of this. Have a little faith in us, yeah?"</p><p>She smiled at him and nodded quickly. “Yes...Yes, we will.” </p><p>As if to lift the mood after their emotional exchange, Hawks leaned in to sniff the top of her head. “Ugh. You <em>stink</em>, by the way. What do ya say we go <em> skinny dipping </em> and wash up, hmm <em> ?” </em> </p><p>Whiplash scoffed and playfully pushed him aside. “Wow, jackass. Fine, let’s go.” She looked at Captain Levi’s unconscious body tepidly. “Before <em>he </em>wakes up,” she said with a gulp. </p><p>Hawks shrugged as he began to discard his clothing. She was surprised to see that a few of his longest feather vanes had already grown back.</p><p>“Those cables are made of <em> iron</em>,” he said, “Even if Mr. Sunshine manages to wake up, there’s no way he’s gonna get out of that.” </p><p>Upon freeing herself from her pro-hero bodysuit, Evie gingerly stepped out of the cabin and looked around her. She yelped when Kaeto’s rough hand gripped her ass. </p><p>“After you,” he mused.</p><p>She scoffed and sprinted towards the stream. Evie did her best to submerge herself as quickly as possible to acclimate to the cool temperature. She wasted no time in rubbing the grime off of her. The worst possible thing that could happen at this moment was another visit by a random giant naked person. </p><p>Evie stood up and craned her head back to scrub her hair, but she paused and gasped when she took in the sight before her. </p><p>She didn’t realize how much the pure night sky illuminated the land around them in a pale blue glow until now. The total lack of light pollution meant the sky was completely covered with glittering stars as if the entire world had been coated by a layer of tiny crystals. </p><p>“As much as I hate it here,” Evie said softly, “This place is unbelievably beautiful.” </p><p>“It really is,” Kaeto said wistfully. </p><p>She smiled and turned around to face him, but was stunned to see him leaning against a rock, his head resting on his folded arms, with his eyes solely fixed on her. </p><p>“Unbelievable,” He whispered, his eyes languidly taking her wet naked body in. </p><p>Feeling emboldened by his stupor, Evie swiped her hand across the water to splash him in the face. </p><p>Kaeto sputtered in laughter. “Oh, <em> no </em> you don’t!” Before she could react, his long feathers swung forward, sending forth a larger wave of water crashing into Evie. </p><p>Evie burst into laughter and attempted to rub her eyes dry. However, she was immediately interrupted by the touch of Kaeto’s rough hands gripping her hips and his lips caressing her abdomen. </p><p>She immediately fell silent and basked in his touch, her hands clutching at his thick blond mane. </p><p>Kaeto slowly stood up as his kisses traveled upward. He took his time when they met her breasts, his mouth hungrily caressing them with his wet lips while his hands lovingly gripped and bounced her ass. </p><p>Satisfied, he stood before her, his wet blonde locks ruggedly hung over his crown. His moonlit golden eyes locked onto her with a half-lidded gaze that burned with longing and desire. Kaeto gently caressed her jaw and softly whispered, “For some reason, the idea of being stuck here forever doesn’t seem so terrible...” </p><p>Evie’s heart clenched at his sentiment. The yearning in his eyes triggered a roaring passion within her. She brought him in for a loving kiss, before gently pushing him back towards a boulder that stood on the riverbank. </p><p>Kaeto leaned against the rock, his breath hitching as he braced himself for what was to come. Evie returned his earlier gesture but instead made her way downwards. She caressed his firm chest with languid kisses and licks, while her hands ran across his rippling muscles and tight ass. </p><p>She flashed a teasing smile once she got on her knees and ran her hands down his pelvis and towards his hot, throbbing dick. Kaeto returned her gaze with a devilish curl of his lips and a challenging stare. His red feathers twitched with eager anticipation. </p><p>Evie fervently lapped her tongue all over his dick. An excited moan escaped from Kaeto’s lips. Invigorated by his response, her eyes flickered up to him as she engulfed him with her glossy lips. She sunk up and down his shaft with both of her hands trailing along. Evie sucked so hard, the sounds of his dick’s wetness squished on and on.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” Kaeto growled. He looked back down at her with furrowed brows and parted lips, while his hand tightly gripped her hair. His body began to feverishly grind against her motions, his hips forcefully bucking against her lips. </p><p>One of Evie’s hands withdrew to caress his balls. Her lips increased their speed as they began to slide down him in a vigorous spiraling motion</p><p>Kaeto leaned his head back and whined to the starry night sky, while his arms withdrew to grip the boulder for support. His ecstasy elicited more and more tremors throughout his body, his tense muscles flexing further in response. </p><p>Evie stifled a giggle as her lips slightly withdrew so she could focus sucking on his tip. She locked her eyes on his pulsing dick, feeling immensely turned on by his sheer arousal. </p><p>“<em>Unbelievable</em>,” A chilling deep voice silenced their lovemaking. </p><p>Evie froze.</p><p>
  <em> No… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It can't be... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No, no, NO-  </em>
</p><p>Her eyes widened as they slowly traveled up to where Kaeto stood. Evie's stomach plummeted at the sight of Captain Levi gripping Kaeto’s hair with one hand, while the other held a blade at his throat.</p><p>The pale moonlight made Levi’s silhouette and <em>deeply </em>unamused gaze all the more intimidating. </p><p>Evie wasn’t sure what hung on her more heavily. The mortal fear for their lives or the immeasurable humiliation that made death far more preferable.</p><p>To her disbelief, Kaeto appeared mildly inconvenienced. He rolled his eyes and sighed.</p><p>“Really, dude? Are you fucking serious?He scoffed, “You couldn't have at least <em>waited </em>for us to finish? At least let her suck me off and <em> then </em> slit my throat why don’t you-” </p><p>“Shut up, brat,” Levi hissed, tightening his grip on his hair. “You have some nerve. Take a look at your situation, why don’t you?</p><p>Evie’s eyes darted towards the Captain’s ankles. <em> If I can Whip him into the river and Whip us out of here, I can electrocute this whole thing-  </em></p><p>“And <em> you</em>,” Levi barked at Evie, “Try anything and I’ll make a mess out of your freak boyfriend.” </p><p>She sheepishly looked back at him and raised her hands in surrender. Much to her chagrin, she slowly withdrew her lips from Kaeto’s dick so she could stand before him with at least <em>some </em>dignity. To make things worse, however, a trail of precum clung to her lips from his tip. <em> Oh, for fuck’s sake…! </em> </p><p>Levi’s eyes quickly darted at the motion before looking her back in the eye. </p><p>“Man. She looks <em> great</em>, doesn’t she?” Kaeto said with a light chuckle. <em> Oh my God! </em></p><p>The Captain swiftly kneed him in the back, eliciting a painful grunt from Kaeto. “I’m warning you, <em> shit </em>brains,” he growled. His eyes darted at the red wings protruding from his back. “And believe me, I won’t hesitate for a second to hack off these <em> things </em> coming out of your back.” </p><p>“Too late, Captain<em>,” </em> Kaeto spat, “You’re telling me to look at my situation? Try taking your advice.” </p><p>Evie’s eyes lit up at the sight of two small red feathers hovering behind Captain Levi. The older man’s eyes flickered to the side. </p><p>“Tch,” Levi grunted. He yanked Kaeto’s hair up, and leaned in for a sinister whisper, “You’re going to tell me right now just <em> what </em> the fuck you are and <em> why </em> I shouldn’t kill you right here, right now.” </p><p>Kaeto groaned. “Jeez, we already told you! And it hasn’t nothing to do with this Marley you keep talking about!” </p><p>His expressions grew increasingly flustered, which was unusual for Hawks. Evie eyed his twitching cock remorsefully. <em> He needs to calm down… </em> </p><p>“Grisha’s journals never mentioned anything about flying <em> freaks </em> who look like they popped out of a bird’s anus-” </p><p>“Oh, thank you," Kaeto snarled back, "I’ll take that as a compliment considering it’s coming from someone with a giant stick <em> rammed </em> up their ass-” </p><p>Evie glared at the bickering men. <em> These two are impossible… </em></p><p>“Is that how you want to die?” Levi seethed, pressing the cold blade closer against Kaeto’s throat. “I can easily arrange that-” </p><p>“Not if<em> I </em> do you the honors first-” </p><p>“Oh, just SHUT UP!!!” Evie cried out, her hands clenching in rage. “BOTH of you!!!” She finished with a hiss, her eyes glaring daggers into the two men. </p><p>Levi and Kaeto shot her a bewildered look. </p><p>Evie stood up straight on her two feet. She was far too exasperated to care that her breasts were exposed to their intruder. She held out her hands in a pleading expression and spoke firmly while looking Levi in the eye. </p><p>“Captain Levi,” she said, hoping to appeal to the man’s sense of authority, “Our civilian names are Evie and...Kaeto. I beg of you.<em> Please </em>believe us when we say we are lost. We don’t know how we got here. We don’t know where we are. Hell, you saw us out there,” she continued, gesturing to the rest of the forest, “We didn’t know what we were doing with that creature, but <em>you </em>did. We’re in the dark. We <em> need </em> your help.” </p><p>Evie softened her expression as she calmly regarded the way he held Kaeto hostage. “We didn’t kill you when we had the chance. And the fact that we’re still breathing right now suggests to me that you, too, have a shred of humanity in you.” </p><p>Levi scoffed, his eyes darting to the side. </p><p>She studied his reaction curiously, before continuing, “You don’t really want to hurt us, do you?” Evie’s eyes began to water, as the sober reality of their dire situation came flooding back to her, “Please. Help us.” </p><p>Levi slowly looked her back in the eye. Her lips parted as she took a moment to study the way the moonlight illuminated his eyes. She didn’t realize until now that his irises were a bewitching icy blue. They were stunning against his fair, noble features. </p><p>She also noticed he had discarded his cape and jacket, possibly to minimize the sound of his clothes. He looked positively striking in a crisp, all-white outfit that was sucked in between his slim thigh-high boots and leather harnesses. Even more interesting was the white cravat that tightly wound around his neck, which was a surprisingly refined touch given his coarse attitude. </p><p>His dark brows furrowed as if he was trying to see through her. It was strangely both unnerving and titillating. Evie instinctively folded her arms to conceal her chest. </p><p>For the briefest moment, his cold eyes flickered with softness. It quickly disappeared, however, when Levi looked back at Kaeto and released his grip unceremoniously. He swiftly followed up with a front kick into his back, sending Kaeto collapsing into the river.</p><p>“Ah-hah...someone likes it rough,” Kaeto muttered, as he slowly regained his composure. </p><p>Evie looked back at Levi, only to be taken aback by the way he continued to fix his gaze on her. </p><p>“Alright,” the Captain said coolly. A chill ran up her spine at the deep velvety texture of his voice. She realized this is the first time he’s speaking to them without barking or snarling at them. “I’ll help you...Evie.” He shot a glare at Kaeto, who stood behind her. “But only because unlike <em> that </em> guy, you know how to <em> not </em> act like an insufferable brat.” He returned his icy cold gaze to her, which continued to unsettle her. </p><p>Feeling self-conscious, she nervously wiped away the remaining sticky pre-cum that clung to the corner of her lips. </p><p>His eyes flickered to her lips, before returning to her eyes. <em> Wait, did he…?  </em></p><p>Evie gasped as Kaeto grabbed her from behind, his hands caressing her breasts and her hips. <em> Kaeto, what are you-?! </em></p><p>“What’s wrong, Captain?” Kaeto whispered challengingly, “Something catch your eye?” </p><p>He nibbled at the sensitive skin behind Evie’s ears, all while fixing his gaze on Levi. Evie clenched her eyes shut and involuntarily squirmed against Kaeto’s touch. </p><p>She wanted to push Kaeto away. But she didn’t. Her eyes slightly opened and found Levi still eyeing her intently. A breathless sigh left her lips. Kaeto’s all-knowing touch and the Captain’s gaze was nothing short of electrifying. Evie helplessly melted into Kaeto’s embrace. </p><p>One of Kaeto’s hands stroked against Evie’s clit before sinking into her pussy with ease. “Aw...I think she <em>likes </em>you standing there watching us. What do ya think of that, Levi <em> ?”  </em></p><p>“Tch<em>,” </em> Levi scoffed and looked to the side, his eyes furrowing to a glare. “Get a hold of yourself, shit brains, <em> before </em> I change my mind.” </p><p>“And leave Evie in the cold? Ugh, how <em> dare </em> you?” Kaeto mused with a chuckle. </p><p>Levi shot him a look. “She just begged for your life, and <em> this </em>is how you respond?” He clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. </p><p>"Well, yes," Kaeto responded with a light laugh, "Call it a token of my gratitude." </p><p>Kaeto sighed before gently bringing Evie against the boulder they leaned on earlier. “I'm sorry, Evie,” He leaned in to speak to her affectionately while running his hands all over her, “But you've put me in a <em> mood </em>and you know how I am...I don’t like leaving behind unfinished business. Even if it means putting on a show for our Captain here,” He looked back at the older man with a sly smile, his small wings fluttering with a taunting wave. </p><p>Evie instinctively arched her back against Kaeto, her eyes clenched shut. Kaeto continued, “But...I’ll listen to you as always, Evie,” he said softly, “Tell me - do you want me to stop?” </p><p>Evie buried her face into his chest and silently shook her head. She was far too embarrassed to vocalize it in front of the Captain. </p><p>Kaeto’s chest rumbled with a low chuckle. “Mm-hm, that’s my girl…” He quickly turned her around to face the boulder and began to run his fingers between her ass and down her pussy. </p><p>Evie whimpered and opened her eyes. Captain Levi stood before her, with a surprisingly bewildered expression. She hungrily eyed the way his lips were parted in shock.</p><p>He quickly regained his composure and stomped forward with a murderous gaze. To her surprise, he jumped into the stream with them and yanked Kaeto’s hair, pulling him away from Evie. </p><p>He aggressively turned him around and forced him on his knees so he could look Kaeto in the eye up close. "Listen <em> here, </em>you fucking brat-"</p><p>Before he could continue, Kaeto snarled and yanked his wrist off of him and swung his legs to swiftly knock him off balance and submerge him underwater.   </p><p>Before long, the men attempted to wrestle with each other in the stream, the sound of their growls and the splashing water filling the air. Evie looked on with mixed emotions. On one hand, this was <em>horribly </em>unproductive, but on the other-</p><p>Two small feathers pierced Levi's shirt and pinned him against the riverbank. He snarled as he struggled to pull off his restraints, but his brute strength couldn't overpower Kaeto's telekinetic fortitude.</p><p>Kaeto prowled towards him, his body hunched over with frustration. "I'll say it again, jackass, just let us <em>finish-" </em> He snarled. <em> Not again... </em></p><p>Evie darted in front of Kaeto and held him off. "Kaeto," she hissed, "Please. Take it down a notch, will you?" </p><p>Kaeto relaxed and smiled at her. A playful glint glimmered in his eyes. "How? Like this?" </p><p>He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. His feathers fell upon her back and sent her falling forward directly on top of Levi's wet body. <em> Kaeto, you-! </em></p><p>Evie and Levi both stiffened and stared at each other in horror. Paralyzed with embarrassment, her naked wet body lied on top of him, and all she could do was stare at him while she struggled to process the millions of thoughts and sensations that sped through her. </p><p>She couldn’t help but agonize over the way his face looked up close, and how his perplexed expression melted away his former cold exterior. It was impossible to ignore the way his drenched white clothing did nothing to hide his form, and the feeling of his firm body stiffening against hers.</p><p>The low sound of Kaeto’s smug chuckle rumbled behind her. “Oh, admit it, Evie,” He hissed with a teasing drawl. “You don’t mind this at <em> all</em>, do you?” </p><p>He hollered over to the Captain, “Yo, Levi. You should’ve seen the way she was looking at you while you were out cold.” </p><p>Evie nearly shook with a start when the man’s features returned to their usual sharp glare. His cold eyes locked onto hers with stunning predatorial intensity. To her surprise, his eyes never once left hers to look at her body. <em> Get off of him, Evie, get off of him! </em> Why couldn’t she move? And why wasn’t the Captain doing or saying <em>anything? </em></p><p>“C’mon,” Kaeto whined with a low growl, his voice coming closer. A chill ran up her spine as she felt his hands and lips caress her lower back. “Isn’t she fucking gorgeous...Don’t you just wanna fuck her senseless?”  </p><p>She bit her lip and gulped nervously. <em> This is insane! Enough is enough- </em> </p><p>Evie looked away shamefully and grabbed his shoulders to push herself off of him. The roughness of an unfamiliar but masculine hand gripped her waist and kept her in place. <em> No way… </em></p><p>She slowly looked back at Levi, her lips parted in shock. </p><p>The Captain cocked his head and looked at her with an air of arrogant indifference. “Evie. You know this shithead better than I do...” For the first time, his dangerous eyes flickered to her breasts. “Is this the only way to shut him the fuck up?” He asked with a steady, low drawl. His other hand drifted to the end of his white cravat.</p><p>The way he took in her womanhood rekindled a bold yet primal hunger within her. Evie slowly leaned forward and glowered at him with a lustful gaze. “I’m afraid so, Captain.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <i> Up Next: Communion Pt II </i>
  <br/>
  <i>;)))</i>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Communion - Pt. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Was in a mood &amp; sketched these <a href="https://heyitswhiplash.tumblr.com/post/623487480470061056/wings-of-freedoms-new-ch-almost-done-lol">3 beauties</a> yesterday</p><p>And oh please, no, this won’t be the last time they fuck. I'm not about that life, lol</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The white fabric slowly and achingly slipped through the crevices of his crisply pressed collars. </p><p>His slender, calloused fingers tugged the cravat, inch by inch, digit by digit, as if the motion were counting down the steady beat of a timepiece.</p><p>Levi glowered at her, the moonlit shine of his piercing blue eyes challenging her restraint. </p><p>Evie’s brows furrowed. <em>God, you little fucker.  </em>Her hand darted for his neck. In the blink of an eye, Levi’s other hand snatched her wrist in a tight grip, eliciting a frightened gasp from her lips. </p><p>“I don’t think so,” he muttered quietly. </p><p>Before she could react, a red feather ripped his hand away from hers and pinned it against the ground, while another flew in to pin his other hand. </p><p>Levi shook with a start, before scowling at his restraints. </p><p>A low chuckle came from behind Evie. She felt Kaeto’s chest press against her back, while his arms snaked around her waist and his chin nestled onto her shoulder. “Hm? What was that, Levi?” He whispered teasingly. </p><p>Evie’s lips curled to an impish smile. Before the Captain could hiss a retort, she swiftly tore off his cravat and proceeded to undo his shirt, relishing in the newfound power she had over the intimidating man. </p><p>She leaned in closer to him as her body writhed and ground against his. Her hips bucked into his firmly and smoothly. To her smug satisfaction, Levi fell silent. His piercing gaze returned to hers, except his furrowed brows betrayed the pleasure pooling within him. </p><p>Evie gasped. Her focus wavered as Kaeto nipped at her neck while his rough hand caressed her breasts, the other slipping between her ass and towards her pussy. “God, I’m so fucking <em>pumped</em>,” she heard him growl against his skin.</p><p>She yelped. Levi grabbed her hair between his teeth and yanked her back down, immediately stealing back her attention. “Fuck off, brat,” he hissed, before craning forward to hungrily nip at her neck.</p><p>Kaeto chuckled breathlessly as he withdrew from Evie’s neck, “Roger that, Captain...”</p><p>Evie smirked under her breath as she continued to undress him. She scoffed when her hands came across the leather harness across his chest.</p><p>“I got you, babe,” Kaeto mumbled between kisses against her back. </p><p>A flurry of feathers appeared and began to slice off each of the harnesses, one-by-one, with a satisfying snap of the material. The Captain growled. </p><p>“I still have half a mind to fuck you up, shit brains...” Levi mumbled between his bites.</p><p>“How about I let you just <em>fuck </em>me instead, and then we call it even?” Kaeto mused. He proceeded to strip the man’s trousers.</p><p>“Shut up, both of you,” Evie murmured as she tore off Levi’s shirt and kissed his chest “I’m the dumb slut who got us into this mess...” she mumbled teasingly. “You should both be punishing me.” </p><p>Kaeto’s laughter rumbled between his kisses. </p><p>“Huh.<em> Gladly</em>,” Levi hissed at her. “Not until shit bird lets me go.” </p><p>“Hey..." Kaeto drawled with amusement. The feathers retreated to their owner’s back. "Go. <em>Nuts</em>." </p><p>In an instant, Levi pounced forward and rolled on top of Evie. </p><p>"Heh, show me what you got, Captain." </p><p>The way he crouched over her with predatorial intensity and a gaze that speared into her behind those deep black fringes made her knees quiver. She whimpered and squirmed as he leaned in and began to kiss his way down her body. </p><p>"Oh<em>, babe</em>, don't forget about me," Kaeto whined. He kneeled beside her head, gently cupping her hair while looking on affectionately. "Finish what you started..." He leaned forward and fed her his hot dick. </p><p>As if to remind her of his presence, Levi's hand wrapped themselves around her neck with a challenging squeeze, while the other slowly snaked to her pussy. In the meantime, he hungrily lapped her breasts. Evie shuddered. She kissed and sucked Kaeto, struggling to keep pace amid Levi's motions. </p><p>"You wanna be <em>punished,  </em>huh?" Kaeto hissed with a teasing smile. "Then take it like a good girl." He crouched over her and shoved the full length of him down her throat. Echoing his sentiments, Levi squeezed her throat tighter, his finger slipping into her.</p><p>Evie squirmed wildly. Her back arched as she helplessly struggled against their combined grip, her muffled but ecstatic moans escaping her body. She pretended to protest by pushing against Kaeto's hips, which only provoked him to facefuck her harder. The dizzying haze from her near-suffocation made her mind-numbing ecstasy all the more palpable. </p><p>"Stop moving so fucking much…" Levi grumbled. His hand left her throat to join the other in tightly gripping her thighs like reins. In her stupor, she didn't realize he had landed between her legs.</p><p>Evie duly obeyed, only to let go the moment she felt the Captain run his tongue across her sex. He lathered her like a painter placing a firm, thorough, but loving brushstroke. Her eyes clenched shut in desperation. <em>I can't... </em></p><p>"Ooh," Kaeto grinned, his attention drifting towards Levi. He slowly withdrew from Evie's mouth and began to crawl towards him, his small wings beating with anticipation. "I want some of that…c' mon, Levi, move aside," he whined.</p><p>Levi's tongue curled into her clit. Evie bit her lip with Kaeto’s precum dripping from the corner of her mouth. Her features melted to a pleading, helpless expression.</p><p>"Go eat shit," the Captain mumbled dismissively. “I'm busy making a mess out of your girlfriend.” He took a moment to give her ass an approving squeeze and hungrily bit along her inner thigh. “She isn't so bad, if I may say so myself…”</p><p>Kaeto snickered. Evie opened her eyes and glared at him suspiciously. “What's so funny…” she hissed. </p><p>“Oh. You'll see.” </p><p>A cloud of feathers pooled underneath Evie to gently push her from the ground.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing?” Levi withdrew and studied the levitating feathers suspiciously. </p><p>“Sh, it's <em>okay, </em>Captain,” Kaeto cooed, “Hey, Evie. Be a good girl for me...or <em>us</em>, rather, and stand up, yeah?” He chuckled. “If you can.”</p><p>With the help of his feathers, Evie weakly stood back on her feet. She didn't miss the way Levi's eyes wistfully trailed her body as she rose, his lips slightly parted in admiration. </p><p>He slowly pulled her closer to him until his lips were flushed against her abdomen. Levi looked up at her with a sly glint in his eyes as he gently caressed the swell of her hips.</p><p>"Stand up straight," he mumbled, "I don't tolerate <em>laziness."  </em></p><p>Without hesitation, she obeyed with a nervous gulp. His face returned to between her thighs, his teasing lips triggering a series of panicked whimpers from her lips. Her knees buckled as she helplessly gripped Levi's hair. </p><p>Evie nearly yelped when she felt Kaeto gently cup both of her cheeks before spreading them slightly for him to bury his face into. <em> Ah-!!!  </em> Out of instinct, she squirmed from his grip, but that only further pushed her into Levi’s ravishing touch.  <em> Too much... </em></p><p>“Aw, Evie,” Kaeto purred, “Come here, don’t be shy-” He sunk further in and showered her ass with affectionate kisses and licks. </p><p>She craned her head back to whine to the sky, her hands clawing through the hair of both men. Her back arched, and her body began to slowly whine and grind in a sensual, serpentine dance, the motions furthering her pleasure from both ends. <em> This is… </em></p><p>"Heyyy. Levi," Kaeto mused between his caresses. "We got off to a real bad start, didn't we? I still feel kinda bad about the way we owned your ass…" </p><p>Levi bristled with irritation, his fingers digging into Evie's flesh harder. </p><p>"Evie did a beautiful job of warming up to you...How about you let me do the same, huh?" </p><p>A moment passed before Evie heard a guttural growl from Levi. She looked down and saw Kaeto had reached over to stroke the Captain's throbbing dick, all while still eating her ass. </p><p>“Oh, Captain!” Kaeto chuckled, his breath tickling Evie further. “Ya like that, huh?” </p><p>“Tch,” Levi groaned, his breaths growing faster, “Prove to me you aren't completely fucking useless…”</p><p>“Ah-hah...alright. I'll try my damn hardest, sir.” Kaeto slowly pulled away from Evie before giving her ass a playful smack. “Sorry, Evie...duty calls.” </p><p>Levi groaned into her pussy as his body shook. She looked down to find Kaeto bent over and vigorously lapping up the Captain’s twitching dick with his tongue. A primal fire burned within Evie’s as she took in the sight of her familiar lover pleasuring another man who was nothing short of stunning. </p><p>A rush of vigor and clout rushed through her veins as her lips curled to a devilish smile. With a swipe of her arms, Evie Whipped Levi across the chest, sending him collapsing onto the ground. </p><p>Evie took an indulgent moment to observe the scene before her. She hungrily eyed way Levi’s sweaty body convulsed on the ground as Kaeto engulfed him. The Captain shuddered with deep, rumbling growls while his hands gripped Kaeto’s thick blond mane to shove him down further. The muffled sounds of Kaeto’s surprised moans matched the way his small wings twitched in panic. Levi shot her a glare past his messy, sweaty fringes. “Don’t just <em>stand </em>there,” he hissed at her. </p><p>Evie stifled a giggle as she lowered herself on all fours and slowly crawled on top of him. She hovered over him, cocking her head coquettishly. </p><p>“Get over here,” He growled. Levi gripped her hair and pulled her down for a deep, ravishing kiss. Evie quickly melted into his body. The way he consumed her and held her with overwhelming authority was thrilling. It was as if he <em>owned </em>her. His tongue sucked her in while his rough fingers dug into her skin.</p><p>Evie's body shuddered and mewled as a feather began to vibrate against her pussy. She clutched the Captain's body tighter. Suddenly, inspiration struck her the moment she mused how excellent of a view Kaeto must have from his vantage point. She gripped the Captain's muscular shoulders and with great effort, tore herself from his grasp. A string of spit clung between their lips. </p><p>"Where do you think you're going?" Levi whispered. </p><p>Evie held a coy finger to her lips and flashed an impish smile. She withdrew from her saddled position and planted kisses down his body with affectionate care.</p><p>She continued until the sight of Kaeto sucking the Captain's dick appeared before her. Kaeto's boyish eyes glanced at her sheepishly while a mess of drool and pre-cum dribbled from his lips.</p><p>Evie giggled softly. "You poor thing," she purred, her hand joined Levi's in running through his blonde mane. She leaned closer. "Why don't you let me help out, little bird?" </p><p>Having heard her tease, Levi quickly tore Kaeto from his wet erection. He helplessly hung from the Captain's tight grip on his hair as he desperately gasped for air. </p><p>Evie's tongue languidly traveled along the sopping wet shaft, her eyes boring into Kaeto challengingly. He was quick to regain enough composure to unbottle a weak laugh and crawl back towards the action. Kaeto’s eyes took her in with that lustful, half-lidded gaze that had so often bewitched her time and time again.</p><p>“Mm, I always thought we did make a good team...” he muttered in a lazy drawl, before joining her tongue in its handiwork. Levi’s hands clawed through their tresses as his body ground against their motions, his strong hands pushing their faces closer to each other. Evie's frenzied tongue kept overlapping with Kaeto's. The sloppy, wet, hot sensations of his tongue and the Captain's dick mixed together drove her mad.</p><p>“This,” Levi muttered between moans, his voice uplifted by a touch of satisfaction, “is exactly where you fucking brats belong…” His hips ground against their motions faster and faster. </p><p>Suddenly, Evie felt Kaeto’s hands pull her from Levi and lean in for a deep kiss. She muffled a yelp of surprise, as Kaeto pounced forward past Levi's hips until he was on top of her. </p><p>“Where the hell do you think you’re going...” Levi growled.</p><p>Kaeto glowered at Evie while he wrapped his hands around her thighs and began to slide his dick into her aching pussy. His lips curled to a smug smile at the variety of primal sounds escaping her lips. “Sorry, Captain,” he called out haughtily, “Requesting shore leave just for a lil’ bit-” </p><p>Evie and Kaeto cried out in unison as a third body collided into his back, sending Kaeto thrusting deep inside of her. She weakly opened her eyes and was surprised to find Levi crouched over Kaeto’s back. <em> Oh, fuck-  </em></p><p>Levi held on to one of his wings with a firm grip while he swiftly spat into his other palm. Kaeto’s eyes widened in panic. <em> Fuck…! </em></p><p>The Captain eyed them with a glare that burned with fierce and animalistic determination. The way his svelte silhouette hovered over them in the moonlight made him appear all the more domineering. </p><p>“It’s about time I got to put you in your fucking place...” Levi growled. His fingers sunk into Kaeto’s ass while the other tightened its grip on his wing like a rein. </p><p>“<em> AH-” </em> Kaeto arched his back and wailed to the sky with an aching moan, his wings flaring out in alarm. The motion sent his dick for another deep thrust into Evie. She bit her lip, muffling her mewls, as she struggled to keep her eyes open on the action. </p><p>Levi pushed harder and harder, while he used his grip on Kaeto’s wings to rock his body against his strokes. </p><p>Kaeto curled over, pressing his forehead against Evie’s. He weakly locked his gaze on to hers, as if in a feeble attempt to anchor himself for what was to come. His breathy, wild moans quickly echoed her own. </p><p>“Such helpless little brats, aren’t you...” Levi drawled as he calmly withdrew. His hands braced Kaeto’s hips as he slowly eased his dick into him. </p><p>“<em> Ahhh-!”  </em> Kaeto whined as he buried his face deep into the cradle of her neck. Every inch the Captain traveled meant another inch of Kaeto sinking back into Evie. Relishing the sensation, she further arched her back and clawed Kaeto’s body.  <em> Oh, God... </em></p><p>Evie gasped in shock and squirmed as she felt Levi’s wet hands travel up her sensitive perianal skin. <em> No...! </em></p><p>“Oh, don’t think I’m done with you, Evie...” Levi growled. </p><p>Before long, the Captain had gained full control over the two of them like a wrangler corralling uncouth animals with commanding finesse. Kaeto lied flushed against Evie, letting Levi’s thrusts shove his dick into Evie over and over. Levi anchored and rocked himself with a tight grip on his wings, while his other hand fingered her ass. </p><p>The air grew thick and heavy. The forest echoed the frenzy of their slapping flesh and their guttural outburts.</p><p>Tears formed at the corner of Evie's eyes from the warm, gooey rush of pleasure that consumed her. Deep inside she could feel the thrust of Kaeto’s dick meet the push of Levi’s hands, the combined motions tickling her A-spot. It was too much. Her body fell limp and powerless, unable to do anything but mewl and whine like a helpless animal.</p><p>“Ah...<em>ah-hah</em>...” Kaeto whimpered. Evie opened her eyes to find his features twisted with helpless ecstasy, the pace of his whines matching the thrust of Levi’s hips. His watery eyes erratically twitched closed, while his tongue lazily hung from his lips.</p><p>Levi interrupted her reverie with a quickened pace and vigor. <em>Ah!!!  </em>Before long, Evie threw her head back, crying out, as she let herself steadily succumb to a mind-numbing climax. </p><p>Her wild contractions nearly sent Kaeto overboard. He gritted his teeth and embraced Evie’s nearly unconscious body tightly as shudders swept through his body. “Levi…” He whined breathlessly, “I’m close...I can’t, she’s not-” </p><p>In a swift flurry of motions, Levi tore Kaeto out from her and tossed him to the side. Seizing his window of opportunity, Levi slid forward took his turn vigorously fucking her helpless convulsing body with his dick. </p><p>Evie barely noticed the switch. She was too thickly entrenched in the waves of tremors that engulfed her. Levi roughly rocked her hips against his, his hands threatening to leave bruises into her flesh. </p><p>"Mm-hm," the Captain growled. He leered at Kaeto, who weakly lied on his side while attempting to finish himself off. "How do you like me fucking your girlfriend, brat?" </p><p>Kaeto helplessly looked on with bashful eyes, before biting his lips and clenching his eyes shut. His entire body, from his wings to his toes, shuddered as he sent his overdue release splashing onto Evie. Levi quickly withdrew from her to match his gesture. </p><p>Evie numbly lied on the ground, barely aware of the combined mess the two men left on her. All she could feel was her body float through a warm haze of vertigo. All she could hear was their combined gasps for air tremble through the still, quietness of the moonlit forest. </p><p>Her eyes slowly fluttered open. She was greeted by the dizzying sight of Kaeto’s limp body sprawled across the ground beside her, his eyes blissfully closed and his wings softly draped over him like a blanket.</p><p>It took Evie a moment to reorient herself as she felt a pair of muscular arms lift her from the ground. Her head rolled over to find Levi carrying her body and walking over to the river he had previously found them in. </p><p>She shuddered from the sudden deluge of cool water. Evie looked up and was bewildered to find Levi rigorously lap water all over her and thoroughly rub the sweat and cum off of her body. </p><p>"Are you...washing me?" She asked weakly.</p><p>"Yes. You're filthy." He quickly replied.</p><p>Evie studied him for a moment before succumbing to a hearty yet exhausting laugh at the absurd situation.</p><p>Without stopping, he eyed her reaction curiously. "What's so hilarious..." he mumbled.</p><p>"Is this a normal habit of yours?" Evie asked between giggles. "Do you just go around to your friends and say, 'Hey you, you're dirty' and <em>wash</em> them?" </p><p>"Unfortunately." He returned his attention to her body. "Often against their will."</p><p>Evie widened her eyes. "<em>Excuse </em> me?" </p><p>"My commander's concept of basic hygiene is non-existent." He eyed her flatly. "If you spent as much time with her as I have, you'd understand." </p><p>Her jaw dropped. <em>Your boss?! This guy... </em></p><p>Evie shook her head in disbelief as she shook with laughter. "And you call <em>us </em>freaks," she said between chuckles. "Gosh. You're one to talk...Levi". She flashed him an affectionate smile. </p><p>He paused to look up at her. To her surprise, his expression softened for a moment. </p><p>Levi quickly caught himself and smirked haughtily. Evie nearly jumped at the sight of his lips curling to the <em>slightest </em>smile she had ever seen. </p><p>He quickly resumed washing, his eyes flickering towards her now and then past his smooth, dark fringes. Warmth bloomed in her chest as she found herself enjoying the way his hands caressed her with a tenderness that was unexpected of him.</p><p>"Tell me, Evie," he said softly, "how did someone like <em>you </em>end up with a guy like <em>that </em>?" he asked while gesturing behind him. </p><p>Evie looked past his shoulders and burst into giggles at the scene before her.</p><p>Kaeto feebly crawled across the grassy clearance with his limp wings pitifully draped over his hunched back. "God, <em>fuck</em>," he muttered to himself. "I'm going to die…oh, fuck me..." </p><p>"Levi," she said with a laugh, "that <em>guy </em>is one of the smartest people I've ever met in my life. It was because of him we kicked your ass, remember?" She said with a grin.</p><p>"Tch," he scoffed, "Whatever you say-" His words were cut off by the impact of splashing water.</p><p>"WOO-HOO!" Kaeto howled to the night sky as he flung himself into the river with a labored beat of his wings. </p><p>Unphased by obnoxious splash, Levi sighed without so much as glancing at the source of their disruption. Kaeto emerged from the water and made his way towards the two with a mischievous smile plastered on his cheerful face. </p><p>“Heyyy, Levi," he mused with a playful drawl, “That wasn’t so bad...was it?” He stood up beside Evie and wrapped his arms and wings around her while eyeing the Captain teasingly. “Wanna wash me, too, hm??” </p><p>Levi scoffed before grabbing the younger man’s mess of blonde hair and shoving him back down below the water. </p><p>“Damn it, Levi!” Evie cried out, doing her best to stifle her amusement. “Play <em> nice </em> for once, will you?” She helped Kaeto stand back up on his feet. </p><p>“That shit attitude of his just <em>begs </em>for trouble,” Levi grumbled. </p><p>His wings fluttered to dry themselves off as he wiped his wet locks from his face. “Aw, c'mon Captain! Don’t tell me that team-building exercise was for <em>nothing! </em> Was it?” He turned around to flash a bold grin at him.</p><p>Levi studied the younger, impudent man quietly. In the blink of an eye, he grabbed his cheeks in a patronizing manner and pulled him forward. “The way you keep pestering me like that begs me to think you’re not done being punished.” </p><p>“If by punished, you mean witnessing time after time your <em>priceless </em>reactions, then sure. Yeah. Keep it coming-" </p><p>Levi narrowed his eyes. "Unbelievable..." He groaned before unceremoniously shoving Kaeto forward for Evie to catch with her arms. </p><p>Evie gave his stubble a playful scratch while eyeing him skeptically. "Team-building <em>exercise?"  </em> She asked with a playful scoff. "So <em>that </em>is what that was to you?" </p><p>Kaeto squeezed his arms around her as he looked up with a cheeky glint in his eye. “Well admit it...Don’t you guys feel <em>sooo </em>much better now?” He cheerfully wiggled his body and nipped at her chest as his eyes darted between the two of them. “I mean, I know  <em> I </em> do…” </p><p>Evie chuckled as she looked back at Levi. She was surprised to see his features soften and watch them with a sheepish reluctance. </p><p>The Captain quickly regained his aloofness and turned away with a huff. “You have a point, brat.” He said in a low voice. Evie couldn’t help but notice a tinge of remorse in his quiet words. Levi began to wade his way back towards the riverbank. “With that said, I think we’re done here...We have much to discuss.” </p><p>Evie and Kaeto’s bodies stiffened against each other. They looked into each other's stupefied eyes and found they were both quickly brought back down to reality by his sobering words. </p><p>As if to lift their sinking mood, Kaeto came in for a quick kiss on her lips. He caressed her cheek and eyed her affectionately. </p><p>“What did I tell ya?" He crooned. "Timeless art of seduction. Works like a charm." He flashed a wink. </p><p>She cocked a brow. "Uh-huh. You had this planned <em>all </em>along, didn't you?"</p><p>"Oh, of course." He withdrew and gestured to himself haughtily. "Don't you know? I'm <em>Hawks. </em>The guy who gets shit done <em>however </em>he wants." </p><p>"HEY! Shit heads, are you coming or not?!" Levi barked at them from across the small clearance. He carried his discarded garments and stood by the cabin's entrance. Evie couldn't help but admire how picturesque his nude, moonlit form looked when framed by the dark emptiness of the wilderness. "Don't you <em>dare </em>make me come over there again."</p><p>Kaeto jumped to his feet and hailed a generic salute, his wings tightly folding in with over-the-top theatrical flair. "Sir, yes, sir!" </p><p>Levi rolled his eyes and made his way inside.</p><p>Evie stroked her temples.<em> Unbelievable. What is my life these days..?</em></p><p>Kaeto held his hand out for her to grab onto. "Evie. Shall we?" He asked with a warm, reassuring smile. </p><p>Her tired eyes followed the Captain, who vanished past the wooden posts. <em>He must be just as confused as we are...</em></p><p>“Yeah...let's go."  </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <i>Up next: Communion Pt III</i>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <i>With all of the strained tension between the three effectively plowed away, Levi, Kaeto, and Evie attempt to resolve their situation together.</i>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Communion - Pt. III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With all of the strained tension between the three effectively plowed away, Levi, Kaeto, and Evie attempt to resolve their situation together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cabin glowed with the faint light of the oil lamp Levi had lit earlier. </p><p>Evie and Kaeto awkwardly stood in the middle of the humble structure as they watched the Captain tidy up their dilapidated surroundings with swift precision. All three of them remained nude given they were still too wet to don their clothing.</p><p>Kaeto leaned to the side and whispered to Evie. "Ya think he's ataxophobic?"</p><p>"Is that the one against messiness?" </p><p>Kaeto nodded silently, his features lit with amusement. </p><p>"Well, that would certainly explain the washing thing,” Evie whispered with a sheepish smile.</p><p>Levi turned around and shot them a glare. "Don't just stand there. Get moving." </p><p>Kaeto laughed lightly. "Dude, it's not like we're booking a 4-night stay here. Why the frenzy?" He folded his arms and eyed him challengingly. </p><p>Evie jumped at the Captain's rough command and moved to busy herself without thinking.<em> Damn, look at me...he must have so many people whipped. </em>She caught herself and stopped to watch the tense exchange.</p><p>"We're staying here for the <em>night</em>," he retorted. "We're going to get our rest like civilized adults. Not dirty brats." He narrowed his eyes. </p><p>Kaeto studied him quietly before shrugging. "Nah." His eyes darted to the lit oil lamp resting on the tabletop. His lips curled to a mischievous smile. "I've got a <em> much </em> better idea." </p><p>Evie narrowed her eyes. "Your ideas have a questionable track record, Kaeto." </p><p>Kaeto kneeled by his pile of clothing and rummaged through his jacket's interior pockets. "That's because I'm simply a visionary!" He said with a playful grin.</p><p>"Evie," Levi called out to her, but more gently so. "You'll help me. Yes?" He cocked his head with a tantalizing gaze. </p><p>A blush crept up her neck. She quietly took the spare rags he left on the table and demurely bent over to wipe the dust away. Her eyes flickered back at the Captain coquettishly. "Yes, sir." </p><p>"Well, well...lookin' good there," Kaeto mused as he unhinged the door of the oil lamp in front of her and stuck in what appeared to be a rolled-up joint. </p><p>Evie laughed and shook her head. "Alright, alright, I guess your ideas aren't <em> terrible </em>." </p><p>"See? Told ya." He mumbled before pulling a hit. "Come here, babe," he said before quickly bringing her in for a deep kiss. With a sensual flick of his tongue, he shotgunned the rest of his pull past her lips. </p><p>Their intimate exchange was interrupted by a thump to Kaeto's head. They withdrew to find a white rag draped atop his mane. </p><p>"Quit fucking around," Levi said with an annoyed growl. </p><p>"Yo, Levi! Want some? Do ya guys even have this stuff here?" Kaeto waved his lit joint in the air. "I mean jeez, you of all people could sure use it…" </p><p>Levi eyed it suspiciously. "That isn't tobacco is it? It smells like a rat's ass," he said with a scowl.</p><p>"Hah! No!" </p><p><em> Interesting. </em> Evie paused to study Levi as her mind went racing. <em> They smoke tobacco, but not cannabis. If this place parallels our Earth at all, Kaeto was right to assume this society has European origins. </em></p><p>Kaeto eyed Evie curiously. As if detecting her line of thought, he returned his attention to Levi with a probing acuity. "We call it cannabis. It's a plant that can be burned or consumed for both medicinal and stimulant properties," he said with scholastic flatness. "A drug. Basically. Got anything like that here?" </p><p>"No." Levi glared at the joint and turned away. "But if that shit's anything like coderoin, you can count me out." </p><p>Evie and Kaeto perked up to look at each other. "What is that?" Kaeto asked. </p><p>Levi paused to answer him, his soft words subtly colored with contempt and remorse. "It's made out of morphine," he said quietly. "I've watched too many pitiful idiots throw their lives away to that shit." He looked away and glumly resumed his cleaning. "Then again, given their circumstances, I couldn't blame them…" </p><p>Something briefly lit up behind the Captain’s brooding eyes, only to quickly extinguish like the tease of a firefly’s glow. Evie looked on with bittersweet curiosity. <em> Levi...you walk around with a chip on your shoulder for a reason, don't you? </em></p><p>Kaeto blew a whistle. "Yikes...Morphine? Levi, this is the <em>farthest </em>thing from it. And miles better than tobacco, too." He smiled warmly as he let a feather grab the joint and offer it to the man. "Give it a shot! Team-building exercise, c'mon..." </p><p>Kaeto walked over to Evie for a quick whisper. "They've got morphine here. Maybe they've also got a space-time continuum bending Nikola Tesla here, too, yeah?" He said with a grin. </p><p><em> But if they have morphine, how do they still not have cannabis? Do they have no immigrants </em> ? <em> No trade? </em> Her eyes darted to Levi's strange equipment. <em> This place must be...isolated.  </em></p><p>Levi glared at the burning stick with suspicion. He then looked at Evie questioningly as if he relied on her as the voice of reason. </p><p>She giggled softly. "He's 100% right, Levi. Go ahead," she said. Evie leaned forward and flashed a charming smile. </p><p>His features softened from her warm gesture. As if accepting a bold challenge, he grabbed the joint with determination and took a hit. He placed his hand on his hips as he studied the thing with a skeptic glare. </p><p>"Huh," he muttered. "Tastes better than it smells that's for sure…" As if catching himself he glared at his two onlooking companions. "What? Don't think we're fucking done here…" He tossed the joint back to Kaeto and turned away with a huff to continue his work. </p><p>"Alright, alright!" Kaeto said with a laugh. "As a reward for your open-mindedness, I'll be a <em> good </em>boy." With a smug grin, he plopped himself into a chair across from Evie as he unleashed a flurry of feathers that made quick work of the cabin’s remaining dust. </p><p>Levi slowly turned around to look Evie in the eye with incredulity. His exasperated expression bore into her past a veil of whirling feathers. </p><p>Evie threw her head back for a laugh before responding to Levi with a shrug. "What can I say, Levi? Get used to it."</p><p>Levi threw his towel in. His eyes settled on her as he took the other seat adjacent to Evie with deliberate yet graceful movements. He slowly leaned against the wall and swung his heel over to rest atop his knee. The way he confidently lounged in the seat with an energy that hovered between rugged and poised raised the hairs on her skin. </p><p>In contrast, Kaeto sat across from her completely leaned back into the chair with his arm lazily hung over the backrest and his legs stretched out. Despite his sloppy, laid back posture, he oozed a confident swagger that somehow threatened to undo her bearing. The exhale of his smokey pulls framed his form bewitchingly.</p><p>The two men regarded her coolly. At that moment, Evie became immensely conscious of the fact that they were all still ass naked. Her ears turned piping hot, inciting her to look away bashfully. </p><p>“Aww,” Kaeto cooed. A single red feather caressed her flushed cheek and gently turned her back. His lips curled mischievously. “Evie, it’s been a while since you’ve been that coy around me. Hey Captain,” he called out to Levi, “I think I <em> like </em>having you around us! Call it a refreshing touch, if you will.” </p><p>“Tch,” Levi scoffed and averted his attention to the flurry of feathers that swirled around them. Suddenly the man stiffened, his eyes widening with alarm. His dilated pupils darted from feather to feather.</p><p>Evie blinked questioningly. “Levi? You okay?” </p><p>The older man groaned and stroked his temple with exasperation. “What the <em> fuck </em>is in that thing you gave me?” He asked with a snarl, his eyes staring daggers into Kaeto. </p><p>“<em> Pfft - </em> BAHAHA-” Kaeto threw his head back for a boisterous laugh, which only aggravated his frustration further. <em> Oh my God! </em> Evie failed to stifle a burst of giggles. Levi softened at the sound as he looked towards her with a questioning yet bashful gaze. </p><p>“It’s <em> okay </em> , Levi,” Evie sputtered between laughs. “That’s part of the <em> fun. </em> That’s all it is!” </p><p>The red feathers returned to their owner’s back one by one, as Kaeto tossed and turned in his chair from his raucous laughing fit. “Oh man, this is <em> priceless </em>!” </p><p>“Shut your trap,” Levi muttered before taking his discarded towel and spiking it at his face with a surprising amount of force. </p><p>“OW!” Kaeto removed the towel, grimacing in pain. Suddenly, his wings twitched and he perked up in high alert. “Wait a minute...what is that? Hold up…” He quickly darted off towards the far corner of their small cabin.</p><p>In the dark, dank corner was a nondescript crate. Evie looked over and saw that a single red feather was feeling all over the near-rotted wood. </p><p>With a graceful flourish, Kaeto whipped out a long feather blade and hacked the crate apart in a single motion. He kneeled to quickly rummage through its contents, before returning to the other two with a childish grin stretched across his lips. “Well, well, what do we got here…” </p><p>He held a dusty, labeled glass bottle filled with a clear liquid. <em> Liquor..? </em></p><p>“Well, fuck me...” Kaeto mumbled, his eyes peering at the bottle’s label. “If there was any doubt we were in a different...er, universe, this kills it for sure." His features drooped with a frown. </p><p>Levi and Evie got up to see what he was looking at. Her stomach dropped at the sight of bizarre symbols printed across the nearly wiped-off label. <em> This is no language of ours… </em> </p><p>She and Kaeto shared a sorrowful look. </p><p>Levi snatched the bottle to study it. “Vodka,” he stated tersely. Evie raised her brows. <em> So they have Russian etymology? Then this world does mirror ours to an extent... </em></p><p>Bristling with grim determination, Kaeto snatched it back and stomped back to his seat. He hunched over the bottle to yank it open, a glowering expression darkening his features. Evie glumly returned to her seat, eyeing him with concern.</p><p>“Huh, well. Getting cross-faded in an alternate fucking universe is an item on my bucket list that I never knew existed,” he said in a low voice, a small but bitter smile twisting his lips. </p><p>“An alternate...universe,” Levi said quietly, folding his arms. “So that’s what you’re saying is happening here.” He seemed mostly unphased by the idea, if not for a single cocked brow.</p><p>“Yes,” Kaeto muttered back. The bottle popped open and he didn’t hesitate to take a quick but heavy swig. He curiously smacked his lips before responding quickly. “We were fighting a villain with a Blackhole quirk- I mean, the ability to suck things into a portal and spit ‘em out somewhere else. Boom. We ended up here.” He passed the bottle to Evie. </p><p>She cautiously took a swig as Levi replied. “So this...universe is why you two have those <em> freak </em> abilities. Might also explain your appearance. <em> Especially </em> you.” He turned to face Evie. “Are you of the Oriental clan?” </p><p>Evie convulsed into hacking coughs, spitting out the alcohol. But it was too little too late. “PFFFFT, AGHHH-” The drink instantly burned her throat, its devastating chemical flavor triggering her gag reflex. “Oh, <em> God, </em>fuck, fuck, FUCK-” She collapsed onto the ground and spat strings of saliva to the ground, desperate for her insides to empty itself. </p><p>Levi groaned. “Fucking hell, as if this shithole weren’t dirty enough-” </p><p>“AGHHHH, what the fuck, Kaeto?!” She glared at him through watering eyes. To her dismay, Kaeto burst into another raucous laughing fit. He practically rolled off his chair and clumsily grabbed his phone from his aviator jacket. </p><p>“Oh, FUCK, agh, agh-” Evie croaked, her body nearly hugging the floor. “AGHHH, like fucking <em> Everclear </em>mixed with horseshit,” she bemoaned, tears streaming from her eyes. "<em>God</em>, what the FUCK-" </p><p>“Oh damn, this is too much,” Kaeto said between stifled laughs. To her horror, he took out his phone to record her. </p><p>“What the<em> fuck </em>is that?” Levi glared at the device, his body stiffening. </p><p>“Oh! <em> Technology. It's </em> a telephone mixed with a camera, but uh, a million times better <em> .” </em>Kaeto grinned and turned to aim the camera at him. “Wave hello, Captain! Heyyy, lookin’ good there-” The camera panned downwards.</p><p>“Get that the<em> fuck </em> away from me,” Levi snarled, walking past him to kneel beside Evie. “And you. Quit being an embarrassment.” Despite his harsh words, he used his discarded cravat to gently wipe her saliva and tear stricken face.</p><p>She glared daggers into the Captain. Her nausea and oncoming intemperance clouded her senses. <em> "You, </em> ” she seethed, “did you just call me <em> Oriental?” </em> </p><p>Kaeto threw his head back with a renewed round of laughs. “Oh, buddy! That ain’t the word we use where we come from…” </p><p>"What?" Levi grumbled, "this means you <em> do </em> know what I'm talking about…" </p><p>Evie dropped her face to the ground in exasperation. <em> Parallel fucking universe for sure... </em></p><p>Kaeto stowed his phone as he shook his head in disbelief, his chest still rumbling with laughter. At that moment, a red feather joined Levi's hand in cleaning up her pitiful mess. </p><p>Evie accumulated <em>a lot </em>of mortifying moments in her life. This bizarre night easily added a few top contenders to her growing list. </p><p>Kaeto walked forward to grab the bottle and offer it to the Captain. </p><p>"C'mon, Levi," Kaeto teased, "Why don't you show Evie it ain't <em> that </em> bad." A mischievous glint flashed past his golden eyes. "Or was the grass a bit too much for you?" He smugly pulled another hit and puffed it towards his face. </p><p>Levi eyed him coolly. He stood up and snatched the bottle with disinterest. While Kaeto had several inches on the man, it felt as though it was the Captain who was staring down on Kaeto. </p><p>He unceremoniously tipped the bottom up and chugged away. All the while his cold, blue eyes bore into Kaeto's, his drink never once lowering from its near-vertical angle. </p><p>Kaeto guffawed, his wings shuddered as if to betray his disgust. Evie could feel her stomach tremble as if she was experiencing second-hand nausea. </p><p>Levi slowly stalked forward, step-by-step until his bare chest stood flushed against Kaeto's. Never once did his lips falter from the bottle. Nor did his eyes flinch from their contact. Before long, he drained it empty. He wiped his lips dry while shoving the empty bottle against the younger man's chest, all with a stinging cold severity.</p><p>Kaeto nearly jumped from the impact, his eyes still locked onto him with wide-eyed shock. He broke into a weak chuckle, his hands nervously clutching at the bottle. "Well <em> fuck </em> me. That was horrifying to watch." </p><p>"You're not gonna die are you…" Evie slurred, her body still limp on the floor. </p><p>"Tch, I've done far worse," Levi said, returning to his seat. He leaned back and eyed the two dryly. </p><p>"Jeez, how are you <em> not </em> dead?" Kaeto asked with a light laugh. He kneeled by Evie to help her sit upright, while a single feather took away his joint and offer it to the Captain. </p><p>Levi eyed it quietly, before snatching it for a slow pull. His cheek rested against his knuckle as his gaze drifted to an unknown place. </p><p>"I used to think it was my shit uncle's so-called training. Had me sipping the foam off of beer since I was a useless street rat," he said in a low voice. His lips curled to a bitter, small frown and his brows furrowed as if he were recalling something mildly distasteful. He quickly pulled another hit as if to suppress the feeling.</p><p>A tense silence passed before he spoke again. Kaeto and Evie looked on quietly, eager to hear the reserved man say more. </p><p>"Tch. It would appear I'm merely the descendant of a long line of superhumans mutated for the sole purpose of serving fucking <em> royalty</em>. What a fucking joke…"</p><p>Levi's expression darkened. As if having enough of the reminiscing, he tossed the joint back to Kaeto, who was quick to catch it seamlessly. Evie took it for herself, hoping the high would alleviate the horrible taste in her mouth. </p><p>Kaeto's eyes didn't budge from the Captain. He studied him intently, his lips tilting to a sympathetic frown.  </p><p>"I see...that would explain your performance earlier today." Kaeto drew in for a deep sigh and broke into a smile. He stood up and gestured to himself and Evie with playful emphasis. "Of course only another <em>freak</em> could last that long in a fight with us weirdos. You're in good company, Levi. This was meant to be!" </p><p>Levi studied him quietly before scoffing to the side, his lips curling slightly. "Tch, I suppose." Evie smiled to herself when she noticed the man's cold exterior ease back. The Captain almost seemed <em>amused.  </em></p><p>"And lucky for you that you ended up with <em>us </em>rather than anyone else," Evie mused softly. " I could only imagine how much more disastrous this would've been if it had been a different pro-hero...or worse, a villain." </p><p>"Heh, yeah," Kaeto looked back at her. "Like someone weaker?" </p><p>"Or someone more temperamental," Evie said, rolling her eyes. </p><p>Levi interlaced his fingers and studied them quietly. "You keep saying pro-heroes and <em>villains. </em> Like you brats live in a damn children's fairy tale book..." </p><p>Kaeto and Evie shared a laugh. Kaeto comfortably seated himself between the two as he quickly summarized the circumstances of their quirk-filled world to the Captain. To Evie's amusement, Levi's expressions seemed to twist with more and more disbelief the further Kaeto spoke. </p><p>"Unbelievable," Levi muttered to himself as he stroked his brow in exasperation. "If only Commander Four-eyes were here to witness this…" </p><p>"Commander Four-eyes as in Commander of the Survey Corps, yes?" Evie asked. "Care to enlighten us on what <em> that's </em> about?" </p><p>"Oh, while you're at it, <em> please </em>explain the giant walking nightmare that nearly ate us before you came along," Kaeto chimed in. </p><p>"Everything. Basically." </p><p>Levi solemnly closed his eyes for a moment as if he was summoning the strength to do so. </p><p>"It also happens to be extremely fortunate you two arrive <em>now</em>," he said gravely. "Not too long ago this land was <em>filled </em>with droves and droves of those creatures. And for more than six years I've watched those things ruthlessly tear apart and devour countless comrades. We call them...Titans." </p><p>Kaeto and Evie froze. They looked on in stunned silence as they tried to imagine such a horrifying existence.</p><p>The Captain leaned forward, his elbows resting atop his knees as if he were preparing for a horror story. </p><p>What he said next easily exceeded that.</p><p>"Once upon a time," he continued, his low, velvety voice dipping to a mournful tone, "we thought they were merely monsters that drove the human race to extinction, leaving the rest of mankind pitifully cornered within a few walled cities. It was only recently we discovered the truth was far, far worse." </p><p>A shudder ruffled through Kaeto's wings. Evie's lips parted in shock. <em> Worse…? What in the world could possibly be worse than that…? </em>She thought with immense dread. </p><p>The Captain swept through the complex history between Marley and the Eldian Empire, the conspiracy of Paradis Island, as well as the trials and tribulations of Eren Jaeger.</p><p>He finished with the circumstances surrounding how Marley and the rest of the world conspired to trap Eldians between Paradis Island and local ghettos, and how they used their people as fodder for Titans. </p><p>Kaeto and Evie shared a pained look. She recalled the moment they stood before the steaming corpse, wishfully thinking that the creature was merely an experiment. </p><p>Her gut churned at the thought that there was a wretched human soul trapped inside the mindless creature, designed with the sole purpose of killing its <em>own </em>people. It churned with rage at the fact that this was Marley's idea of punishment for a people with nothing to do with the sins of millennia past.</p><p>"There is an entire <em>world </em>beyond our borders that our pathetic little island never knew about. An entire damn world that agreed to trap our <em> kind </em> in this pathetic existence."</p><p>His words grew increasingly thick with disdain and disgust. "To think millions of souls out there believed that it made sense to round up our remaining countrymen into a pitiful existence where the best their children could hope for is to be drafted as weapons of war." </p><p>Levi leaned back against the wall, his dry gaze returning to the two of them. </p><p>"You said that little piece of <em>technology </em>of yours had a 'camera' in it. Tch," he scoffed to the side. "Never knew such a thing could exist. Turns out the rest of the world had it for years…"</p><p>His sullen frown fell further. "While our people rode horses and rotted away in sewers like rats, the rest of the world flew across the skies in their fancy machines. That's the kind of joke all our shitty lives have been...just a fucking pig pen is what this is…And for what?"</p><p>His eyes returned to them, a flicker of pain flashing behind his sad, cold eyes. "Peace," he spat, "peace is what they call it...and yet they're all still out there killing each other like idiots...what a joke…" </p><p>Kaeto collapsed his head against the wall as he struggled to take it all in. "Levi…" he uttered softly.</p><p>"Sounds like you two got the better end of the deal," Levi replied quietly. </p><p>A pain kindled in Evie's chest as she looked down with sorrow. </p><p>At that moment, she never felt so <em>small </em>in her entire life. She had never felt so <em>useless. </em></p><p>Her late mentor's words flashed before her.</p><p>
  <em> “I often think about how hopelessly cruel the world is.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “The pressures of pro-hero work can be so overwhelming. But I just remember...the precious time I have on this Earth is up to me to use. And while a lot of things are unknown, I just know I want to use that time to make this world a little better. A better place than I found it." </em>
</p><p>Evie had long accepted that there was only so much she could do to change the <em>world </em>from her small, tiny corner of the "pale blue dot". But as long as a single person walked away safer, happier, healthier - that was enough for her. </p><p>But suddenly, none of that seemed to matter anymore. </p><p>Suddenly, every single one of her victories seemed to add up to nothing in the grand scheme of everything.</p><p>Suddenly, all of her pains and traumas felt insignificant. Like they were all just nothing but another mundane, repeating pattern in the grand, algorithm of human <em>cruelty </em>that defined the universe.</p><p>It felt horrible. </p><p>
  <em> "...just a fucking pig pen is what this is…"  </em>
</p><p>Her eyes clenched shut. She tries to stifle the wave of emotion that welled within her. </p><p>How many more <em>worlds </em>were out there where countless innocents, even <em>children</em>, were victims of endless cruelty? People she could <em>never </em>hope to touch? </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This world...no this universe...is a sad, cruel place.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Our whole existence is just…  </em>
</p><p>Quiet tears streamed down her cheeks. Her body slowly hunched over as she struggled to suppress the oncoming rush of despair. A painful tightness clenched inside her chest. </p><p>
  <em> ...what is it all for? </em>
</p><p>"Evie…" Kaeto whispered, quickly turning to hold her. His wings curled around them in a comforting embrace.</p><p>Levi looked on quietly. His features softened to a mournful gaze. </p><p>"There's no use in crying over it, Evie," the Captain said softly. </p><p>Kaeto shot him a glare. "She isn't crying because it's <em>useful</em>," he seethed. "She's -"</p><p>"-I'm crying because it's <em>useless," </em>Evie spat, cutting him off. She looked up at the Captain, her face muddied with tears and twisted with a bitter snarl. </p><p>
  <em> She slowly looked up, knowing all too well she’d find Andronicus standing before her, smugly leaning against his office desk.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You know what they say. Thank God it’s Friday," his lips curled to an arrogant smile as he stalked towards her. His hands began to undo his belt buckle. “Well. You know the drill.”  </em>
</p><p>"It's all....fucking...<em> useless</em>,” she growled through gritted teeth. “I thought our world was <em> fucked </em> as it is. No. Our whole <em> universe </em> is fucked beyond repair.” </p><p>Her enraged gaze settled on Levi's discarded Eisenhower jacket. She studied the wing insignia embroidered on its center back with disdain. </p><p>Out of rage, she slammed her fist against the rough wood behind her. "And you know what the worst thing about all of this is?!” </p><p>“Evie…” Kaeto whispered, his brows twisting with concern. She cut him off. </p><p>“The people who've <em> sworn </em> to protect us?!” She raised her hoarse voice further, her hand gesturing to their surroundings. “It’s always their <em>fault!!! </em> All of this <em> shit </em> is always <em> their </em> doing!!!"</p><p>
  <em> Whiplash knelt beside the sobbing young woman, looking on with a sullen frown. “Yeah...I've met a lot of heroes who aren't good people."  </em>
</p><p>“The people who are supposed to make everything <em>better </em>are the ones who hurt us <em>all,” </em>Evie whispered hoarsely. </p><p>Kaeto froze. His features faded to listlessness as he withdrew from her and looked away.</p><p>She clutched at her temples. Her increasing rage caused her head to pound. </p><p>“And it just makes me so mad…so <em> angry </em>...sometimes I just-” </p><p>
  <em> Whiplash gritted her teeth, tears streaming down her cheeks. She continued to punch the man, over and over again, his face growing more and more muddied with bruises and oozing blood.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> All she could see over and over again were the many haunted, haggard faces of the young women they found in the compound.  </em>
</p><p>Evie dissolved into soft, painful sobs. “-I just wanna burn it all to the ground…” </p><p>A heavy, tense silence befell the cabin. All that remained were the faint sounds of her stifled tears. </p><p>Suddenly, she heard the sound of a chair scraping against the ground. Evie looked up to find Levi kneeling in front of the two. </p><p>She glanced to the side, surprised to find Kaeto hugging his knees. His golden eyes once again retreated behind a glazed-over curtain of numbness. </p><p>Evie buried her face in shame. “I’m sorry guys…” she whispered. </p><p>“No, Evie,” Levi said softly. “You’ve done nothing but state the truth." She looked up. Her chest tightened at the sight of his sorrowful eyes. At that moment, it felt as though she could fall into those cold, blue pools and drown in a never-ending ocean of pain. </p><p>Levi leaned forward, his eyes glowering at her with determination.</p><p>"But what are you going to do, Evie? Run back sniveling with your tail tucked between your legs? Hide under your sheets to cry all day and wait for it to all be <em> over </em>?" </p><p>Her eyes narrowed bitterly. "These days it's tempting," she snarled. </p><p>"Too late, Evie," he barked back, his voice rising to a commanding tone. "After everything you've done you're <em>here </em>now. Cowering in fear is a privilege enjoyed by others. But not us." </p><p>His eyes darted between the two of them. "You two made the <em>choice </em>to be these so-called 'pro-heroes'. We're people cursed with the drive to take action. That's why you're here, Evie...so, what are you going to do now? </p><p>His words echoed the wisdom of her late mentor. She looked away in shame as her eyes watered.</p><p>
  <em> “I know you’re scared, Evie. But please, think. What are you going to do with the time you have?”  </em>
</p><p>"Survive," she whispered. "Push on."</p><p>"Damn right, Evie," Levi growled. He turned to study Kaeto, who continued to sit in quiet reticence. "And you? Kaeto." </p><p>The younger man's predatorial eyes flickered at him, his feathery brows furrowed with bitterness. </p><p>"We're gonna find a way out of here," he said in a low voice. He turned to face Evie. "You hear me, Evie? We're gonna return home, and you're gonna <em>remember </em>why we do what we do. I'm going to show you we <em>can </em>make a difference," he declared, his voice rich with passion. "I swear it." </p><p>Her lips parted with awe. "Kaeto…" she whispered. She wanted to believe him so badly. <em> But how…?  </em></p><p>Renewed with vigor, Kaeto got up to his feet and stood in the middle of the tiny cabin to study his surroundings. He placed his hands on his hips and his wings flared out as if to express his determination. </p><p>The burst of red radiating from his wingspan added a sudden splash of color to their dim, rundown surroundings. At that moment, Kaeto stood before her as Hawks - the prodigy hero who shattered impossible record after impossible record.</p><p>Hawks may not be the Symbol of Peace, but he was a man who blazed forward a brilliant path of his own that millions couldn't help but stop to look on with awe.</p><p>Evie's eyes lit up with emotion. Even more so, as she had come to slowly discover throughout their relationship, he was a hero who did it all with an easy-going smile, despite the <em>unspeakable </em>nature of his mysterious past.</p><p>Inspiration kindled within her heart. She stood up to join him. Levi joined, as well, with his arms folded as if to spectate what he would say next. </p><p>He whipped around to face Levi, an energetic smile stretched across his lips. "Levi. You're privy to the military’s latest developments. What can you tell me about the extent of your people's tech? What's the very <em> best </em> you guys got?" </p><p>Levi cocked a brow. "Don't get your hopes up, brat...we just started flying hot-air balloons.” </p><p>Kaeto’s face fell for a moment. He was quick to regain his enthusiasm. “Alright...what about this ‘Eren Jaeger’ kid? Do his Titan powers have any, er - interdimensional abilities?” </p><p>The Captain looked away with consideration. Kaeto and Evie blinked expectedly. </p><p>“He mentioned something about '<em>paths'</em>,” Levi said in a low voice, his brows furrowed quizzically. “Truthfully, I don’t understand any of it. Sounds like a bunch of crap to me. Something about a force out there that connects <em> all </em> of us…” </p><p>Kaeto’s eyes lit up, his wings fluttering with excitement. “Really now…?”</p><p>Levi shot him a sobering look. “Us as in, <em> Eldians</em>. And the brat barely understands it himself. He doesn’t know how to control it if that’s what you’re thinking.” </p><p>The younger man’s shoulders drooped, his wings slumping along with them. Kaeto looked away and began to slowly pace about himself, his hands stroking his stubble as he sped through his thoughts. </p><p>Evie leaned against the wall, her sad eyes drifting to the floor. Her earlier outburst against Hawks repeated in her mind. <em> Be real, Kaeto...we don’t have the means to get out...  </em></p><p>“You said this Commander Hange of yours is a scientist,” Kaeto said, his studious gaze returning to the Captain, “she created the thunder spears and all that. You think she’d have <em> any </em> clue about what happened to us?” </p><p>Levi huffed a quiet sigh and retreated to his seat. With an exhausted expression, he picked up the extinguished joint on the table beside him and fiddled with it mindlessly.</p><p>“Four-eyes would be <em> ecstatic </em>to look into this for you, among a million other things as far as your existence is concerned.” He eyed them dryly. “And perhaps in simpler times, she would dedicate herself entirely to your cause.”</p><p>The Captain leaned forward to relight the joint with the lantern. The grass lit with a spark, its smoky release filling their small, dank space with a sinister glow. </p><p>“But that isn’t the case, Kaeto. She’s the head of command of what is now...ironically, Paradis’s most exalted military branch. Our pathetic little nation stands at a crossroads, now that we know the whole world, centuries past our own technological capabilities, would prefer us dead. And just as our luck would have it, the faint sliver of hope we have in surviving all of this rests on some brat who has yet to fully understand his absurd powers.” </p><p>He eyed the burning joint dejectedly, before pulling a solemn hit. </p><p>“Kaeto. Evie. We will help you. We’ll do what little we can. But understand, our problems <em>far </em>outweigh yours. That is a fact,” Levi said cooly. His cold, sad eyes pierced through the two of them past the hazy tendrils of smoke. </p><p>A tense silence passed between the three. Evie closed her eyes. She had long expected this outcome. </p><p>Kaeto looked down silently, his shaggy blonde fringes concealing his expression. But his limp red wings said it all. </p><p>
  <em> We're trapped... </em>
</p><p>"Tch...you two miserable brats must be starving," Levi mumbled. "Hey, you." Kaeto looked up, revealing a pained expression. "Looks like <em> you're </em> the one who needs this now." He tossed the joint back, which Kaeto caught listlessly. </p><p>The Captain walked back outside to where his black stallion was resting. He quickly came back with a small bundled package. </p><p>After unwrapping it, he shoved two smaller packages against their chests, shaking both of them from their brooding. </p><p>"Here. Rations. You need to regain your strength. A long day awaits us tomorrow." </p><p>Levi returned to his seat as he unwrapped his own. "And considering you two effectively <em>destroyed </em>my maneuvering gear, I'll be relying on your abilities if we come across any stray Titans. I need you to be useful." </p><p>Kaeto and Evie silently took their seats and unwrapped their bundles with a stifling indifference. The notion of living another day in this distant hellhole became too real for comfort. They continued to pass the joint as if it were their feeble attempt to uplift their spirits.</p><p>Evie chewed her pieces of jerky and biscuits defeatedly. A muffled sound of surprise stole her attention. </p><p>She looked up to find Levi, with his mouth full, stare at his piece of jerky with a startled expression. </p><p>"Um, Levi?" She asked quietly. </p><p>His perplexed eyes darted towards hers, before looking away sheepishly. </p><p>"...I take it this 'grass' of yours makes food taste….different," he mumbled quietly. </p><p>Kaeto looked up in surprise. His sullen expression fell apart at the waves of snickers that poured out of him. Before long, he erupted into full-blown laughter. </p><p>"Oh, Captain," he chuckled, "go ahead, you can say it! It tastes <em> better</em>, doesn't it?" </p><p>Evie burst into giggles. The Captain's humanizing moment was quick to lift her spirits from their sobering exchange. </p><p>Levi looked away with a huff, doing his best to chew his food entirely unphased. </p><p>Kaeto and Evie looked at each other, their combined amusement rekindling another round of joyful laughter. His drooping red wings suddenly returned to their former perkiness. </p><p>Her gaze returned to the Captain. She was alarmed to see him quietly eye them with longing. </p><p>Eager to reconnect with him, she did her best to speak past her laughter. "Levi. Honestly...thank you," she said with a soft smile. "For all of this." </p><p>She chuckled at the memory of their earlier...animalistic aggressions. "I'm glad you were the one who found us." Evie gazed at him fondly. </p><p>"Me too," Kaeto said with a playful drawl. "Y'know, I've never received such a, what do you call it...such a <em> warm </em>welcome in my life. 10/10! Would do again." He tore off a piece of jerky with gusto, before flashing the Captain a teasing wink. </p><p>Levi looked at them as though he was surprised at the words coming out of their mouths. </p><p>Suddenly, he looked away, his lips curling with a smirk. </p><p>
  <em> Did he...smile…?! </em>
</p><p>Kaeto and Evie gasped at the same time. </p><p>"Oh please," Levi looked back at them, distressed. "Stop looking at me like you're trying to take a shit." </p><p>Kaeto cackled. "Sorry Captain. I'm overdue for a big one. Especially after getting fucked like <em> that-"  </em></p><p>Evie groaned. "Ugh, <em> stop it, </em>I'm trying to have a meal here-" </p><p>"What?!" Kaeto gasped incredulously. "You mean...my dick wasn't enough of a meal for you…?" He fluttered his lashes bashfully. </p><p>She coughed, nearly choking on her biscuit. </p><p>Her hacking grew more severe when she saw Levi's tepid smile stretch a little further. As if the Captain weren't handsome enough as his usual grumpy self, seeing a smile grace his lips was nothing short of breathtaking. </p><p>"Hey Levi," Kaeto called out, "not bad, am I right? I've been waiting to drop a line like that <em> way </em> too long!" He said with a laugh. "Evie, you walked <em>right </em>into that. Your fault." </p><p>Levi leaned his temple against his knuckles. A bittersweet glint glimmered behind his pale blue irises. </p><p>The subtle shift in his temperament was a sight to behold. Like a thick, heavy curtain had been drawn back for the first time in centuries, revealing a rare ray of sunlight onto a cove that was long left to shiver in silence. </p><p>"You really are a thick-skulled idiot, aren't you," Levi mused, his soft expression lingering on Kaeto. </p><p>"Huh?" The younger man blinked questioningly. His feathers twitched with curiosity. "And for once...that <em> doesn't </em> piss you off?" Kaeto asked with a nervous chuckle.</p><p>The Caption looked down contemplatively as though he were recalling a fond memory. Evie and Kaeto looked on in awestruck silence.</p><p>"It would seem...I owe you two my thanks, as well," he said softly. He fiddled with the joint once more, but this time with warm contentment.</p><p>"What for?" Evie asked quietly.</p><p>He pulled, his features softening further with a reserved, yet blissful contentment. </p><p>"You two remind me of...people I once knew. From simpler times," Levi replied softly. "Times that I've learned to bury despite how much I cherish them." His eyes flickered towards them, brimming with emotion. "I appreciate it." </p><p>He huffed a gentle sigh. "Strange to think how my life was objectively worse than it is now...Yet I look upon those memories as if nothing else in the world could possibly outmatch them." Suddenly, his eyes dimmed back to their sad, tired reticence. </p><p>Kaeto looked down sorrowfully. "Levi...you kept saying ‘street rat’. Multiple times." He regarded the Captain with a pained expression. "If you don't mind me asking...was that the kind of situation you were in?" </p><p>Levi nearly shook with a start before calmly looking him in the eye. </p><p>"...Yes. The Underground City I told you about? That was how my mother protected me from the government's purge. By wasting away in that hellhole. Better to be forgotten, left to rot freely, than to be hunted prematurely, was what it was." </p><p>"...I see." </p><p>"Tell me," Levi said, leaning forward. "Where you come from, in your fairytale land of heroes and villains, are children still left to rot away in squalor and fend for themselves? Or is that another mark of an <em> advanced </em> society that you get to enjoy?" </p><p>Kaeto spoke before Evie could offer an objective response. "Yes," he said coldly. She looked up in surprise. </p><p>He placed a hand on Levi's knee for an affectionate squeeze. The gesture took the Captain by surprise. </p><p>Levi studied him pensively. The way his eyes widened and his lips parted reflected the same kind of awe Evie felt at how Kaeto answered with a weight that transcended empathy.</p><p>
  <em> ...Kaeto...were you…? </em>
</p><p>"Where I- I mean, where we come from, yes. Plenty of….street rats to go around." Kaeto's brows furrowed deeper. "Levi, our world is far from perfect. That's why they need 'heroes'."</p><p>Levi turned to face Evie. "And it looks like they're doing one hell of a job there, aren’t they?” He asked her cooly. </p><p>Evie retreated into herself. “Don’t get me wrong, Levi,” she replied quietly. “There are a lot of great ones out there...” Eager to change the subject, she eyed him thoughtfully. “You said we reminded you of someone, Levi,” she asked with a gentle smile. It was a little strange to imagine a man as hardened as the Captain having ‘friends’. “I’d love to hear more.” </p><p>The Captain clenched his eyes shut remorsefully. Evie winced, regretting the question immediately. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” she said quickly, “you don’t have to-” </p><p>“Isabel. Farlan,” he whispered, cutting her off. He opened his eyes again, his features returning to that strangely bittersweet, contemplative warmth from before. </p><p>Levi chuckled bitterly to himself. “As a commanding officer, there was never any good in divulging that stuff to anyone in the Corps. I suppose it’s a little different between you two.” </p><p>Evie’s eyes lit up. She couldn’t believe he answered her question. “Where are they now?” </p><p>“Dead,” he replied flatly. </p><p>Her face fell. He cut her off before she could utter her condolences. </p><p>“The three of us lead an organized crime syndicate in the Underground City.” </p><p>“Well, well. I <em> knew </em>something was off about you, Levi. Especially for a serviceman.” Kaeto mused, cocking an eyebrow. “What did you guys do?” He asked hesitantly. </p><p>“Extortion. Trafficking,” He stated flatly. </p><p>Evie tensed at the latter word. “<em> Trafficking?” </em>She hissed, her eyes narrowing to a glare. </p><p>Levi eyed her incredulously. “Drugs. Arms. Valuables. <em> Please</em>, Evie.” He leaned forward, his expression darkening. “My entire existence is defined by the fact that my mother was a <em> prostitute</em>. And that she died for it.” He looked away. “Taking advantage of innocents is hardly my taste,” he finished quietly. </p><p>Evie hugged her knees and studied him with a heavy heart. <em> Oh, Levi… </em> </p><p>Kaeto's wings bristled with discomfort as he quietly buried his face into his hand. <em> Huh? What’s his deal…? </em></p><p>“A bunch of shady shit roped us into the Corps for a unique assassination job. It went horrifically wrong. Titans and all...” he muttered. “Well. That was that. It’s just been me. For the past six years.” It was disconcerting to watch the Captain summarize such tragic circumstances so numbly. </p><p>Levi continued to lean forward, his fingers interlacing themselves as his glower darkened towards the distance. </p><p>“Sending the people I care about to their deaths has become a custom of mine, quite frankly,” he whispered bitterly. “That’s the <em>humiliating </em>thing about making new...acquaintances. I never know how long they’ll stick around, “he finished quietly. His dim, sobering gaze flickered between the two ominously. </p><p>Kaeto’s hand grew more agitated until it restlessly brushed through his thick mane with frustration. Finally, he grunted and jumped to his feet, his fists clenched tight. </p><p>“Levi,” Kaeto said softly, his pain-stricken eyes pleading to the older man, “There’s going to be nothing humiliating about knowing us. As much as I...enjoyed all of this, I assure you Evie and I will be out of your hair before you know it.” </p><p>“Tch, you’re still on about that?” Levi scoffed incredulously. Evie winced. <em> You can’t say something like that to him… </em> </p><p>“YES!” Kaeto barked back. His wings flared out in a display of intimidation. “Damn right I fucking am.” He pointed his finger at the Captain authoritatively, his feathery brows furrowing with bitter defiance. “First thing we’re doing tomorrow-” </p><p>“Who says <em> you’re </em> the one giving orders around here?” Levi quipped sharply, his voice rising above Kaeto’s. </p><p>“It doesn’t fucking matter! Don’t treat us like we’re your <em>subordinates</em>. We’re not going to have anything to do with the Survey Corps because we’re not <em> staying </em> here.” </p><p>“Get it through your thick skull,” Levi hissed, getting on his feet to look him in the eye. “Even if you do somehow manage to find a way, it’s <em>not </em>happening anytime soon. Did you hear anything I just said? We have much bigger fucking fish to fry than your homesickness.” He upturned his nose. “My fifteen-year-old <em>soldiers </em>do a better job of accepting reality than you. Insufferable -” </p><p>“Call me <em>brat </em>one more time,” Kaeto growled. His wings hovered above him in an intimidating display, its vanes pointing towards the Captain menacingly. “I dare you-”</p><p>“<em>ENOUGH </em>!!!” Evie cried out, slamming her fist against the wooden walls. </p><p>She got up to her feet and glared at the two men, her eyes watering from her piling stress. </p><p>“<em>You,” </em> she hissed at Levi, “Have some compassion for the fact that we’re in our own desperate situation. We're fucking <em> coping. </em>” She turned to Kaeto, her features softening when she realized what she was about to say. “And you. Kaeto…” Her breath couldn’t stop quivering. “Kaeto, he’s right.” </p><p>Kaeto’s face fell with despair. Her chest stung with shame and the bitter weight of empathy she had for what he was feeling at that moment.</p><p>She shook her head in desperation. “Believe me, Kaeto. You heard what I said earlier when we first got here. I’m with you 100%. I want to...I need to go back <em>so badly. </em> But this is going to take time.” </p><p>Evie looked away and hugged herself. “The two of you. Please. Be patient. With each other. With...all of this.” </p><p>Levi was the first to break their tense silence. </p><p>“Kaeto,” he said softly. “What is it that you want to do?” He folded his arms and waited for his response. </p><p>Kaeto waited for his chest to stop heaving from the wave of rage that overtook him a moment before. Soon, his words flew like rapid-fire. “I...I want to talk to this Eren Jaeger kid. I’m sure he’s busy with carrying the weight of the damn world on his damn shoulders...but I’m gonna learn everything I can about these so-called 'paths'. Maybe I can help him figure it out. I don’t know. Anything. I’ll spend every day with him if I have to.” </p><p>His golden eyes began to dart to side and side, reflecting the pace of his thoughts. “And, well, and, if he’s not around? I’ll talk to this Commander Hange, too. Pick her brain. I’m going to spend<em> every single day </em> just...trying to figure this out. Hell, I’ll even hit the stacks and teach <em> myself </em>astrophysics from scratch if I have to.” </p><p>He looked up at the Captain with hopeful eyes. “Yes...that is what I’ll do. Can you help me make any of that happen, Levi?” </p><p>Levi studied him quietly before nodding respectfully. “Yes, Kaeto. I’ll arrange it as much as our own time, energy, and resources allow. As long as it doesn’t jeopardize any of our missions.” </p><p>Evie smiled weakly. <em> So...this really is our life now, isn’t it?  </em></p><p>Kaeto chuckled nervously. “Alright. I’m glad to hear that, Levi. Thank you.” </p><p>The Captain sighed as he went over to organize his pile of belongings. “Alright. With that settled it’s about time we get some shut-eye. We’ll need to leave at daybreak. If there are any other Titans out here, we’re only safe from them during nightfall.” </p><p>A wave of exhaustion swept over Evie. <em>Yes...rest.</em> <em>One thing at a time, Evie. </em>She numbly proceeded to go through her pile of discarded clothing. </p><p>At the corner of her eye, she noticed Kaeto didn’t budge. She turned around and eyed him questioningly. He stood there motionless as if he was lost in thought. </p><p>“Kaeto?” She asked gently. </p><p>He shook with a start and looked at her sheepishly. “Ah. Hey. Um,” He rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, “Listen, I’m going to go outside for a quick breather, alright?” I just...I just need a sec.” With that, he turned on his heel and walked towards the door. </p><p>Her brows knitted in concern. She stood up to go after him. </p><p>Before Evie could utter his name, she felt Levi’s hand on her shoulder. </p><p>“Don’t,” he whispered, “Just leave him be. For now.” </p><p>She turned around to face him, her sad eyes pleading to Levi’s. </p><p>He regarded her with a warm understanding, his hand gently caressing her cheek. His pale blue eyes took her in wholeheartedly, despite the curtain of dark fringes that almost served as a barrier between him and the rest of the world. </p><p>“You’re a survivor, Evie,” he said quietly. “It’s in your nature to bite the bullet. You adapt. You push on.” His gaze drifted to the door behind her. “But <em>him</em>? Hot-headed little pissbrain... I know his type all too well,” he said with a frown. “Give him time, Evie.” </p><p>An overwhelming mix of dread and longing fell on her shoulders. Exhausted, she leaned into Levi. He stiffened against her embrace, before slowly melting around her in return. </p><p>Her tired eyes glanced behind her shoulder at the wooden posts. Kaeto’s sulking form and limp red wings soon disappeared into the darkness.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <i>Up next: Peace</i>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <i>Keigo struggles to accept the possibility that he and Evie might never return home. Things weren't supposed to end this way.</i>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>Up next: Peace</i>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <i>Keigo struggles to accept the possibility that he and Evie might never return home. Things weren't supposed to end this way.</i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhh sorry for the delay!!! These past few weeks have been jam packed stressful and I literally could not touch my computer!!! Thank you thank you for your patience and as always, thank you so much for reading! &lt;3</p><p>Note: This chapter contains manga spoilers for BnHA. However, they are nothing plot-related and only touch upon a few details about Hawks’ life. If you’ve been reading a lot of Hawks fics, it’s probably nothing new to you, lol, but just wanna be extra cautious for anyone coming from the SnK side that might be less familiar. Happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air nearly stood still, if not for the sounds of his feet crushing the soft grass beneath him and his feathers bristling against nearby foliage.</p><p>The towering trees loomed over him like the dark unending pillars of an ancient holy site left in ruins. His blood-red plumage was a startling contrast against the near blackness of the overshadowed greens.</p><p>The pale moonlight clawed its way past the bushy towers of the deep, dense forest, her long slender fingers dappling the quiet clearance with a somber glow. </p><p>Keigo, with his city-born roots, could have appreciated the way the raw and soft wilderness surrounded him in a way that was unlike anything he experienced before.</p><p>But instead, it all fell upon a pair of blank, distant eyes - eyes that time and time again grew numb to all of the inherent pleasures the universe had to offer him, in exchange for the stone-cold focus of a lifelong hunter.</p><p>They were the eyes of Hawks - a man groomed with the singular purpose of completing one mission after the other, with deadly speed and acuity. </p><p>They stared at nothing but at the ground before him, as his thoughts raced at a million miles per hour. </p><p>
  <em> “He mentioned something about 'paths',” Levi said in a low voice, his brows furrowed quizzically. “Truthfully, I don’t understand any of it. Sounds like a bunch of crap to me. Something about a force out there that connects all of us…”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Face it, Hawks. This is the best lead you've got.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But this has to be the only reason why we ended up here...right? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There's no other explanation. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Eren Jaeger is our best bet. His 'paths' HAVE to work.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "...the brat barely understands it himself. He doesn’t know how to control it if that’s what you’re thinking.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We couldn't have just been sent here just for laughs.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ...Could we?  </em>
</p><p>Hawks stopped in his tracks. A vaguely familiar sensation of dread began to weigh on his chest. </p><p>
  <em> It can't... </em>
</p><p>His heart squeezed and grew heavy as his breath grew shorter. Somehow the darkness grew blacker as if the forest had begun to shrink and was closing in around him. He sucked in his breath, cursing to himself. It had been years since such an episode occurred. </p><p>
  <em> Hawks cried out, spasming in his bed with a violent start. He woke to darkness, his body covered in sweat. His eyes darted around him in a panic, as if the darkness of the room threatened to swallow him up and send back to his nightmares. A deep-set pain started to throb within his chest.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Between stifled sobs, he quickly reached for his nightstand drawer and dug through it until he pulled out a small dirty, frayed plush toy of Endeavour.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He did his best to study it the way Chiyoko, his therapist, instructed him to. He tried to focus on its faded colors, the rough piling of the old fabric, anything about it to absorb his attention from the visions that clawed at his mind.  </em>
</p><p>Hawks let out a weak gasp as he hunched over and clutched at the tree trunk that stood in front of him. He forced his clenched eyes to remain open and to focus on his surroundings. A bead of sweat began to form at his brow.<em>  Focus, Hawks... </em></p><p>His fingers clawed against the trunk, registering the rough yet pliable patches of bark. His ears pushed aside his heavy breaths and honed in on the occasional hoots of an owl in the distance. His sharp eyes pierced through the darkness, his focus traveling along the lines and a faint shapes that composed the bed of grass and gnarled roots beneath him.</p><p>Slowly, the darkness began to retreat and his breathing grew softer. </p><p>Hawks pursed his lips and swallowed to revisit the taste left on his tongue. </p><p>A harsh chemical, almost gasoline-like, flavor wavered on his tastebuds. Memories of the evening's earlier antics instantly flashed before his mind. To his relief, a weak laugh left his lips as his thoughts welcomed the uplifting distraction. </p><p>An easygoing warmth rekindled in his eyes.</p><p>
  <em> “PFFFFT, AGHHH-” Evie convulsed into hacking coughs, spitting out the alcohol. “Oh, God, fuck, fuck, FUCK-”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She collapsed onto the ground and spat strings of saliva to the ground, as though she were desperate for her insides to empty itself.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "AGHHH, like fucking Everclear mixed with horseshit...” </em>
</p><p>Keigo trembled with more laughter. He leaned forward to let his head rest against the trunk, and his eyes closed as if doing so would help whisk him away to those fond, carefree memories. His arms wrapped around the enormous tree in a comforting embrace. </p><p>
  <em> Oh, Evie... </em>
</p><p>His small smile fell to a frown as the thought of her reminded him of Evie's earlier emotional outburst.</p><p>
  <em> I'm so sorry, Evie. I'm sorry I couldn't be stronger. And now we're stuck here... </em>
</p><p>He gritted his teeth in frustration. Keigo struggled to voice his next thoughts </p><p>
  <em> ...Forever.  </em>
</p><p>A soft muffled cry left his bitten lips. The dark heavy curtain of despair brushed him once more. At that moment, Keigo had never felt more like a fool in his life. He was a fool who pranced and preened like a puppet in an exhausting but meaningless vaudeville show. And to what end? It was as though the rug had been pulled out from under him and it had become clear the audience was laughing at him, not with him. </p><p>All that was left on the stage was a dirty raggedy doll - a doll that willingly suffered rips and tears for two decades in the vain hope that all of its dreams would come true, only to be tossed aside on Fate's cruel whim. </p><p>A distant memory of his hands clutching a doll flashed before him. Small, feeble hands clutched a dirty Endeavour plush toy as he returned the two suited men's towering cold gaze with determination. He did his best to remain unphased, despite the clinical brightness of his unfamiliar surroundings and how bizarre it felt to wear clothing so crisp and clean. </p><p>
  <em> "Keigo. Today you will be saying goodbye to that name. From now on, you will be part of a special program to become a special hero. The training will be very difficult. Do you think you can handle it?"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He nodded eagerly.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Can I be like him?" He asked, offering up the toy. "A hero that beats up bad guys?"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He smiled at the toy, as though it were a door opening for him to a brand new world. A better and much brighter world.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Can I shine just as bright as the man who saved me?"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The two men shared a look before speaking again.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Yes you can, if you work very hard. Now then - what will your name be?"  </em>
</p><p>"Hawks," Keigo spat bitterly. </p><p>
  <em>Hawks stood on his tiptoes and peered over the window sill. Even though he was on the 23rd floor of the HPSC building, his sharp eyes could see the crowd of children gleefully run across the schoolyard. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Will I ever get to play with kids like that?" He asked, even though a part of him knew what they would say. And yet he asked anyway. Another part of him had wished his new life would be dramatically different from his earlier years in more ways than one.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Hawks. To become a special hero, fraternizing with civilians during your training is prohibited. You know this. More so, your socialization and interpersonal skills will be better optimized by this program."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He quickly stepped away from the window as he suppressed the yearning in his chest. His eyes looked down and resumed an unfeeling focus. </em>
</p><p>With a shuddered breath, Keigo fell onto his knees. The loneliness of his childhood that had long been bottled up suddenly burst out of its confinements and came crashing down upon him like a torrential downpour. He buried his face into his hands as he dissolved into stifled sobs. </p><p>He had long accepted this upbringing with the expectation that with his focused efforts, he'd be able to create a world where not another child would suffer the way he did. It was a fair trade, wasn't it? That was how the world worked. An eye for an eye. Give up your life so others may live theirs. You can't make gains without sacrifices. Even the laws of their physics echoed this cold simple truth. </p><p>It never occurred to Keigo that he might not accomplish what he wanted. It was never news to him that his abilities were far above average. He knew it from the whispered asides between the many HSPC agents overlooking his training about how much he continues to exceed their expectations. It became blindingly obvious the moment he made his debut and was expected to work with other pro-heroes who were just never quite up to his speed. Hawks <em> was  </em> exceptional. The years and years of bruises and broken bones were worth it. He was going to do  <em> everything  </em>he wanted to do as quickly as possible. </p><p>And yet, here he was. What was it all for? </p><p><em> My life is a joke </em>, Keigo thought bitterly.</p><p>
  <em> Hawks lied in bed, quiet and alone, for the umpteenth time. His hand gingerly brushed his ribs, which throbbed with burning pain. His eyes studied the plain white walls and furniture of his room before they settled on the window. He squinted at the bolted locks that kept it shut. </em>
</p><p>Keigo's other hand, which was still clutching at the tree bark, clenched its fists before slamming against the trunk violently. His tears grew more haggard. </p><p>"What the fuck was it all for?!" He hissed between sobs.</p><p>
  <em> “I feel like I don’t know you at all.” A pair of dark brown eyes, wet with tears, glared daggers into him. “Is Kaeto even your real name?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Júlia turned away and hugged her knees. "Please don't make this harder than it is," she whispered bitterly. "Just go...Kaeto." </em>
</p><p>"FUCK!!!" He cried out before raising both fists and slamming them against the tree once more. His lips let out a guttural wail, fully unleashing waves upon waves of hoarse sobs. His despair burned hot until it hardened to self-loathing and rage. His hands curled until his fingers nearly dug into the tough bark. </p><p>"AGHH!" He snarled, slashing his hands downward, his nails peeling away chips of bark with it. His fingertips burned from the abrasion. </p><p>
  <em> "And on to #3, the Winged Hero Hawks!" The host announced as she made her way to him on the stage of the HSPC's Billboard Chart. "Hawks. You must be filled with such an incredible drive to make it this far so early in your career! Can you share what inspires you most?"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Hah, nothing special!" Hawks chuckled before shrugging nonchalantly. "I just wanna pay it forward, y'know what I mean?" He said with a lazy drawl. His eyes darted to where Endeavour stood for just a second.  </em>
</p><p>Keigo's tense body loosened upon the sad realization he'd never share such a stage again. The world will scratch its head and mourn the sudden disappearance of Japan's #3 pro-hero, before continuing as business as usual. Another day and countless others will go by, with countless cries for help that will go answered...or unanswered. </p><p>He fell forward and hugged his knees, his entire body melted into a feeble fetal position. His defeated wings spilled from his back like a sad blanket.</p><p>"I'm such a joke," Keigo whispered to himself, his body softly trembling with his defeated tears, "just a fucking joke..."</p><p>A low growl rumbled nearby. </p><p>Hawks' eyes snapped open before darting towards the direction of the noise, their focus dialing in to see past the darkness. His wings flared up defensively. But he was nearly too late. His emotional outburst dulled his reaction time. </p><p>A grey wolf snarled before leaping forward from his left side with ferocious speed, its bare fangs gleaming in the moonlight. </p><p>Hawks quickly rolled over to allow his wings to swipe over him and receive the wolf's impact. At that moment he instantly hardened the edges of his feathers. </p><p>A pitiful yelp pierced the air, followed by the thump of a body against the ground. </p><p>Hawks landed from his body roll into a low crouch on all fours. He gritted his teeth and snarled as though he were a beast himself. His red wings flared out above him into an intimidating display. He ignored the blood dripping from its outer vanes. </p><p>The remaining pack of wolves that shortly followed quickly stopped in their tracks. Their ears drooped as they shied away with fearful whimpers, before sprinting back into the forest's neverending darkness. The air grew still once more, if not for the heavy breaths brought on by his adrenaline. </p><p>Keigo shook himself out of the spell, his wings folding back in against his back. His feathery brows furrowed with remorse when he took in the sight before him. </p><p>A lone wolf lied motionless by the tree, its fur bloodied from the multiple lacerations across its body. </p><p>Heavy with listlessness, Keigo slowly crawled towards the creature so he could place a hand on its brow. He frowned and looked on with sad, tired eyes as he gave the wolf a sympathetic rub on its brow. </p><p>The blood smeared across his own chest hardly phased him. It was an all too familiar sensation for Hawks. </p><p><em> I gave up my life so others may freely live theirs </em> , Keigo thought wistfully.  <em> How many lives did I have to take along with me?  </em></p><p>
  <em> Were the things that I've done enough? Was it all worth it?  </em>
</p><p>A new wave of tears pooled at the corner of his eyes. He bit his lip as if that might put a cap on his mix of emotions. </p><p>"God damn it," he muttered to himself, before collapsing his head onto his lap. He left his hand on the pitiful creature while the other clutched at his thick tresses out of grief. </p><p>His wings slowly curled around his compact form until they neatly formed a protective cocoon around his entire body. It was an all too familiar habit repeated since his childhood. All he could do was lie there and weep quietly.</p><p>Suddenly, a low, velvety voice interrupted his brooding.</p><p>"Kaeto." </p><p>Keigo shook with a start, his eyes snapping open. <em> Levi?  </em>His wings retreated to his back and he looked up in surprise. </p><p>Levi and Evie stood before him, illuminated by a faint sliver of moonlight. The sight of them stole what little breath he had left from his outpour.</p><p>It was as though they were nymphs that manifested out of thin air and graced him with their angelic presence. The beautiful strong lines and curves of their nude bodies glowed in the midnight's painterly luminescence, and their faces were perfectly framed by the untamed mess of their dark hair. </p><p>"It appears you were busy," Levi muttered dryly, his gaze settling on the wolf's corpse. The way the moonlight shined on his features made it as though his piercing blue eyes were made of glass. </p><p>Keigo looked away in shame. "They attacked," he said quietly. He hoped the Captain wouldn't get the wrong idea about him. A pair of quiet footsteps came forward. </p><p>"Kaeto," Evie said softly, "do you want to talk about it?" </p><p>He slowly looked up, his lips parting in wonderment when he saw Evie kneel beside him. She looked on with a bittersweet expression that transcended sympathy. There was a deep sadness set in her dark eyes, as though something inside of her longed to reach out to the pain in his darkest pit and mourn with him. </p><p>
  <em> What did I do to deserve you?  </em>
</p><p>His lips parted further to speak. He wanted to tell her everything - the pains of his childhood and the truth of his past. She had done the same for him. He was far overdue to return the favor. But old habits held him back. Even more so, something about looking into her eyes rekindled a hearth of determination in his belly. <em> I wish I could bring you home... </em></p><p>"He doesn't want to," Levi said coolly as he stalked forward to join Evie on his knees. He took Keigo by surprise when he dug a hand into his thick mane and yanked his head forward so that he was facing the Captain up close, eye-to-eye. "Or rather, he can't. Isn't that right?" </p><p>Even though Levi looked on with his usual listlessness, the shape of his frown and his furrowed brows suggested a deep-seated understanding.</p><p>"I..." Keigo started. It was impossible to look away from the Captain's piercing gaze. "I don't know," he muttered helplessly. If he was stuck on Paradis Island for good, there was no longer any use in being so tight-lipped about himself, was there? </p><p>"Tch," Levi mused, "for once, you've got nothing to say." He said with a cocked brow. He leaned forward even closer before continuing. "Listen, Kaeto. You're a fucking mess. Admit it. Even though you won't say anything, I'm sure the two of us can guess the general gist of what's bothering you." </p><p>His hand let go of the tight grip on his hair before traveling along Keigo's jawline. The younger man was taken aback by the surprisingly soft touch of the Captain's caress, as it continued until his fingers could pinch the tip of his stubbled chin. </p><p>"But I sincerely hope you haven't had a change of plans for what you are going to do. Have you?" </p><p>Keigo squirmed from his grip to look away sheepishly. "No...but, I mean-" </p><p>Levi yanked his head back and pulled him even closer. "But what, Kaeto?" Insistence flashed behind the Captain's cold eyes.</p><p>With this closeness, Keigo could see something in the man's eyes he couldn't quite place before. Much to his disturbance, it felt as though he were gazing upon a looking glass that reflected nothing but pain, loneliness, and despair. It made his heart ache. </p><p>
  <em>Levi... </em>
</p><p>The Captain narrowed his eyes. "I ask because it looks as though you've given up. That you're second-guessing yourself and having doubts-" </p><p>"Yes! I am!" Keigo hissed. "I've given up!!! Eren won't be able to help us and there isn't <em>jackshit</em> that Evie and I could do to get the fuck out of here. Isn't that what you wanted to hear before?!" </p><p>At the corner of his eye, he saw Evie shrink and cross her arms dejectedly. She looked away in shame as though she were responsible for his attitude. <em> Damn it... </em></p><p>Levi didn't budge from his outburst. To his surprise, his features softened ever so slightly. </p><p>"No, Kaeto," he said softly. "There's a difference between accepting reality and accepting your regrets. The former will push you forward. The latter will kill you." The restrained emotion in his words struck a chord with Keigo, who blinked in surprise. </p><p>"Yes...you need to accept this particular circumstance will be difficult, if not impossible, to absolve. But damn it, Kaeto," Levi continued, his eyes boring into deep into Keigo's, "just what the hell were you living for before? Does any of that change because you're here?" </p><p>Keigo gritted his teeth in silence. </p><p>"That wasn't a hypothetical question," Levi said dryly. He let go of Keigo before standing back up and folding his arms to await an answer. "You'll need to know that if you're going to survive any of this..." </p><p>He looked downward, feeling lost. </p><p>"Kaeto..." Evie whispered. Keigo looked up, his chest tightening at the sight of her forlorn features. He could tell guilt still weighed heavily on her by the way her shoulders slumped. "You said you wanted to pay it forward...isn't that right?" She asked tepidly. </p><p>Keigo chuckled weakly. "Yeah...I did. Didn't I," he mused to himself. </p><p>She closed her eyes in bittersweet contemplation as she continued. "You wanted it so that pro-heroes didn't have to work so hard..and that so many kids didn't have to be heroes," Evie looked up at him with sorrowful eyes. "Why is that?" </p><p><em> Fuck </em>, Keigo cursed to himself. <em>I don't know what to say...</em></p><p>"Spit it out, Kaeto," Levi commanded. </p><p>He buried his face into his hands in desperation. "I don't want any of them to be like me," he quickly whispered in pained breaths. "I want them to be free...unlike me," he said breathlessly. Before he knew it, quiet tears streamed down his cheeks once again. <em> God damn it, God damn it- </em></p><p>Evie threw her arms around his shoulders for a tight embrace, her face gently nestled in the nook of his neck as if she longed to bear his pain with him. Suddenly, his panicked thoughts stilled. </p><p>What felt like an eternity of silence passed by before Levi spoke. </p><p>"Kaeto," the Captain said in a surprisingly gentle voice. His rough hands rested atop Keigo's trembling knees. "You can still fight for freedom here."</p><p>With great effort, Keigo tore himself from his fit and looked up at Levi, his cheeks muddied with tears. "What...?" </p><p>
  <em> What are you saying... </em>
</p><p>Levi slightly raised his chin, as if he wanted to conceal the emotion that began to soften his pained features. The way his deep black fringes fell from his brow at that moment drew attention to the longing that radiated from his crisp blue irises. </p><p>"Kaeto," he started, his deep voice growing firm with conviction and passion. "Join the Survey Corps. You want to fight for freedom? For yourself and for others? If you can no longer do it in your world, nothing is stopping you from doing the same here. Fight with us, and put an end to this shit excuse of an existence we are chained to. Put an end to the hopelessness that every Eldian child is faced with when they are asked, 'what is the best you could hope to live for?'"</p><p>Keigo's jaw dropped in shock. "You can't be serious," he said under his breath. <em> You're trying to enlist us...?</em></p><p>"I said 'yes,' Kaeto." </p><p>He turned to face Evie, who sat before him with a newfound assurance. Her back stood straight, her head held high as her eyes looked off into an unknown distance. The fire that burned in her dark eyes flickered wildly as if the determination that roared within her threw everything it had to reign in the fear and terror that tried to fight back. </p><p>His lips broke to a weak smile. <em> Of course, you did, Evie.  </em></p><p>She looked back at him with an impassioned gaze. "Levi's right. I've got to look ahead and push forward. I've got to keep living without always looking back and weighing myself down with regrets, 'what-ifs' and 'could-have-beens'. And as a pro-hero, there's one thing I care about the most and one thing I'm damn good at." Her serious frown suddenly grew to a comforting smile. "Defending the powerless." </p><p>Suddenly, a weight lifted from Keigo's shoulders. Warmth and inspiration kindled in his chest as he sat up straight and looked back at Evie with an affectionate grin. </p><p>For the entire time he spent in this forest clearing on his own, it was as though the earth was spinning out of control and he could barely stand on his two feet. For a few moments, he had lost all hope that he'd ever be able to again. </p><p>At this moment, everything changed. Even though it was the dead of night, it felt as though he could feel the sun's warmth grow on his shoulders and that sunrise was due any moment. The seemingly foreign sensation of peace swelled within him, like a rising tide rushing to meet the morning sun. </p><p>His boyish eyes flickered between Evie and Levi, a glint of optimism shining in his golden eyes. Between the two of them, it felt as though a brand new door was opening before him - a door that led to a new existence filled with warmth and opportunity.</p><p>
  <em> You guys are right...I can do this.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If I do this...I can stay here. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If I stay here... </em>
</p><p>Keigo's eyes clenched shut at the implication. It all hit him so suddenly with unexpected profundity. A wave of bittersweet realization burst in his heart. </p><p>
  <em> I can be free.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Free from the Commission. Free to be me...</em>
</p><p>"Kaeto," Levi said softly. "What say you?" </p><p>He opened his eyes and looked upon the Captain with an eager smile. </p><p>"I'll do it, Levi," Keigo said. "I'll join the Survey Corps." </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I did a couple of sketches for this chapter haha! I have a special spot for angst...<br/><a href="https://heyitswhiplash.tumblr.com/post/627350571510267904/he-looked-on-with-sad-tired-eyes-as-he-gave-the">sketch 1</a><br/><a href="https://heyitswhiplash.tumblr.com/post/627294136096161792/a-soft-muffled-cry-left-his-bitten-lips-the-dark">sketch 2</a><br/>---<br/>---<br/>---<br/><i>Up next: Reminiscence</i><br/><br/><i>Levi, Keigo, and Evie reconnect in light of their decision and prepare for a new beginning together</i><br/>---<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Reminiscence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Levi, Keigo, and Evie reconnect in light of their decision and prepare for a new beginning together</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This segment ended up being a lot longer than I thought it would be ^^; so i had to split it up &amp; rename this chapter!<br/><b>warnings</b>: sex (sorry, it only JUST occurred to me that it's worth tagging chapters that get smut heavy, silly me) minor degradation<br/>Thank you for your patience and for reading!! &lt;33</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The younger man's eyes clenched shut. His brows furrowed deep in concentration as though he were listening for something that rung faintly in the distance.</p><p>
  <em> Make your choice, Kaeto. </em>
</p><p>He let out a soft sigh. It was a light whiff of air that carried the tightness of his shoulders with it.</p><p>
  <em> And dedicate your heart to it. </em>
</p><p>Kaeto's eyes slowly opened, his bright golden pools spearing into the Captain. The cold emptiness that glazed over them before melted away and was dimmed by a glow that burned with fiery determination. The sullen pout of his lips stretched to a wide confident smile that accentuated the strong lines of his chiseled jaw.</p><p>
  <em> That's all we could ever hope to get out of this absurd thing called life. </em>
</p><p>"I'll do it, Levi," Kaeto said proudly, "I'll join the Survey Corps."</p><p>Evie's arms fell around Kaeto, bringing him into a close embrace. Her face nestled into the nook of his neck and she hung from him as though she were bidding a comforting yet mournful farewell. He slowly returned her embrace. His wings fluttered like a fox's ears twitching in excitement while the smile on his lips remained bright and steadfast.</p><p>
  <em>This could very well be a mistake. But it's better than watching you rot away like a helpless fool.</em>
</p><p>Levi looked down upon the two lovers with a strained longing. Something warm yet uncomfortable twisted in his gut. He recalled the way Kaeto and Evie handled themselves against the abnormal Titan and in their skirmish against himself</p><p>
  <em> They're warriors. They will do fine. Nothing will happen to them. </em>
</p><p>The Captain's brows furrowed. His chest tightened at the last time he bet his hopes on such wishful thinking.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hange cradled the Commander's temples with a forlorn bow of her head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "He's gone, Levi." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Levi didn't budge. He continued to crouch on the cracked tiled roof, his tired gaze fixed on the crumbling remains of the town that surrounded them. He suppressed the aching in his chest and instead, focused his senses on the pungent smell of dried blood, the sooty dust of gunpowder. The world around them fell quiet. And yet the air never rumbled so loudly. The deafening silence of heartbreak befell the two veterans like a rolling thunderstorm. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The silence was a familiar friend that he grew accustomed to greeting. As though he were an old lonely man who was confined to his chair and spent his days slowly rotting away, doing nothing but watching the sun rise and fall, while receiving Death at his doorstep. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yet, Death never came for him. He avoided him like the plague. Instead, Death arrived with silent footsteps, sparing him obligatory words of comfort. Death walked in to collect his rent, depleting his life savings, only to part without a word. The chest grew more and more empty. And he continued to sit in silence and pretend it didn't phase him the slightest. Another sun sets. Another will rise. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I see," he whispered. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He ignored the feeling of something withering away inside of him. Every single time. What was left these days? He wasn't sure. It didn't matter.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Fed up with the unwelcome memory, Levi turned on his heel with bitter decisiveness. He beckoned Kaeto and Evie to follow him with a curt nod.</p><p>"Let's go, you two. You're overdue for a rest."</p><p>He didn't wait for them to reply before he began to walk through the quiet moonlit forest. He heard Kaeto and Evie's footsteps shuffle behind him. Suddenly, one pair of footsteps vanished.</p><p>"So!" Kaeto chirped, appearing at his side. However, he hovered in the air above him with casual, steady beats of his wings. The brat rediscovered his...good spirits in light of their earlier exchange. That insufferable grin grew wide, plastered on his face like a challenging tease. "Why don't you give us a quick down-low of the Survey Corps, hm? How's the grub? You're a Captain and we're your <em>friends</em> so does that mean we get special perks? I promise we won't tell anyone. Right, Evie?"</p><p>"Oh, sure!" the young woman scoffed, "Because I'd rather <em> not </em> be court-martialed in my first week."</p><p>
  <em> Unbelievable. </em>
</p><p>"Consider yourself fortunate," Levi muttered. "Our division received the least funding out of all the three military branches. On top of that, food scarcity was a serious issue due to our tremendous loss of land. Only high ranking officers got to eat meat, and that was only once a month."</p><p>Kaeto guffawed, his wings drooping. He let himself plop onto the ground before grabbing Levi's arm in a desperate grip. </p><p>"Oh hell no, Levi," he seethed. "No meat? Please tell me that changed. Please. Please."</p><p>Evie appeared at his other side and bent over to flash Kaeto a teasing smile. "I bet you wish you asked first before you said 'yes', don't you now?"</p><p>Levi looked up at Kaeto, who stuck his face obnoxiously close to his. It was strange. Between his bare chest, his cherub-like mess of golden hair, and his robust pair of wings lit by the moonlight's soft silver glow, Kaeto truly did seem like something straight out of a fairy tale novel. Like an angel. <em> Oh, please. </em></p><p>The younger man continued to bore into him with pleading eyes. What an idiot. It was laughable that someone could be so visibly distraught over culinary options.</p><p>A familiar sting sparked in his chest. Memories of a young red-headed woman with boisterous words and uninhibited mannerisms flashed before his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Agh, brother!!! Don't tell me this is what we have to eat from now on?!" Isabel bemoaned. She scrutinized the stale piece of bread with hostility and held it at arm's length.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Heh, and to think we came all this way," Farlan said with a light laugh, "Only to not fare much better than we did in the Underground City." He plastered a reassuring smile onto his lips and forced himself to bite into the loaf with a loud agonizing crunch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah!" Isabel tossed the bread back onto her tray and slammed the table with gusto. "We were thieves, but we were the KINGS of thieves!" She leaned back into her chair and folded her arms with a huff. "Now we're just a bunch of low-level chumps. No different from everyone else here," she grumbled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Suck it up, Isabel," Levi said quietly. He picked up his cup and eyed the room temperature liquid with distaste. "We won't endure this for long. Once our job is done, we'll hit the road do whatever the fuck we want." He took a tepid sip from the cup. Disgusting. "Like live in dignity."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi turned away from Kaeto with a huff.</p><p>"As I was saying, that was then. This is now," the Captain continued in a quiet steady voice. "I don't know what you're typically used to, but things are somewhat better in the... culinary department."</p><p>"Ah, alright!" Kaeto said with a laugh. Suddenly, his face fell with realization. "Shit. I just realized... am I really going to not have fried chicken? At all? Forever?"</p><p>To Levi's surprise, even Evie gasped with shock.</p><p>"Oh God," she whispered in horror. "If this place is like anything I might imagine, that means..."</p><p>"No yakitori..."</p><p>"No noodles..."</p><p>"No karaage!!!"</p><p>"No dumplings?!"</p><p>"What the fuck are you two on about?" Levi grumbled with a cock brow. Every single word that spilled out of them sounded like complete utter nonsense. "Is everyone from your universe this hellbent on food?"</p><p>Kaeto and Evie shared a look before bursting into laughs.</p><p>"Uh. Yeah. Pretty much," Kaeto chuckled. "I mean, Captain, you'd understand if you stopped eating gruel and had a slice of PIZZA!" How could anything with such ugly terminology possibly be good? Levi turned away with a scowl.</p><p>"We care so much that some people dedicate their entire lives to just eating it!" Evie added. "Like, no joke, Levi. People make great money from just tasting food and talking about it.</p><p>"How...charming," Levi grumbled. What a bizarre fucking place. Despite his ill reaction, his mind couldn't help dwell on such an idealistic notion - a world so decadent that even civil servants like these two could afford to be enamored with such frivolous concerns. A frown befell his lips. He knew people who would lose their minds if they knew enjoying such a life were an option in some reality. Instead, they were stuck here, with no choice but to fight for their lives. And with bellies filled with the barest minimum.</p><p>"So sorry to disappoint," he bemoaned with scathing sarcasm. "Please don't tell me this means you're not going to last a month here. If so, I'll kill you now and save us all the misery."</p><p>"It's <em> fine </em>, Levi," Evie said. "At least this way, getting cut will be way easier now," she said with a sheepish lilt in her voice. "You can't overeat if you don't like anything, right?"</p><p>"Oh, see! There ya go!" Kaeto called out to Evie with renewed joy, "these buns are gonna get <em> tight </em>. Get hype, babe!" He bellowed while pointing at his rear end with dramatic theatricality. A few of his feathers joined in his buffoonish gesture, as well. The forlorn forest grew loud and bright with the sounds of Kaeto and Evie's combined laughter.</p><p>"Tch," Levi spat, "Idiots." Yet, despite himself, the corner of his lips twitched to a smile. It was as small as it was unexpected, as though he were a portrait smudged with the tip of the painter's knuckle by mistake. Their joyful jeers melted the knot in his belly with their brimming warmth. Suddenly, the bushy path before him didn't seem so dark anymore.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Levi groaned as he braced himself against Farlan and Isabel's weight. They hung from his shoulders with sloppy grips, as they paraded through the rough gravelly alleyway lit with a row of crooked lanterns. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The three had spent the evening celebrating their bonuses with a night out at the 'finest' pub they could afford. It was topped with a drinking game proposed by Isabel that pushed them to excess. As usual, Levi walked away unaffected. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Chairss! So close! Room! So ssmall!" Isabel cried out in a horrible attempt at 'singing'. Her unpitched voice was completely hoarse from a night full of yelling, the sounds pitifully slurred. Levi winced, given her lips were inches away from his ear. "Meagre this space, serrrves us so well! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "We comrades have sstories to tell!" Farlan bellowed in response. His overtowering height combined with his fumbling steps made him all the more cumbersome for Levi to bear. "It's alwayss like that, in evening time..." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "C'mon, brother!!!" Isabel bemoaned. She nestled her brow against his shoulder like some bothersome pet. "Y'know the rest!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Aye, Levi," Farlan laughed, digging his knuckles into the man's smooth dark hair. "Lukas plays this out on the terrace all the damn time. You either know it or you're-" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "STUPID, HAH!" Isabel jeered, followed with a snort. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "If we know it so well, you don't need me to recite it to you," Levi grumbled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Oh, brother, c'mon, just this once!" Isabel let go of him, nearly tripping over herself. She ran around to face him directly with pleading eyes and flushed cheeks. "I'll make you a deal!" She said with a mischievous grin. "Once we start living above ground, I promise, NO more singing! Huh? Huh?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Suddenly, Farlan withdrew from Levi's shoulders. Isabel's challenge affected the man with a sobering weight, as he stood there with his blue eyes softening to a wistful gaze. As always, his grounded spirit provided an anchor to Isabel's overblown tempestuousness. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Hey, Isabel," he said with a light laugh, "don't go making such bold claims. Nothing is certain for people like us. We talked about this, alright?" Farlan said quietly. "Don't set yourself up for...disappointment." Isabel looked down with a huff, but the color in her green eyes dimmed to a shadow of their former brilliance. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Levi looked at his downtrodden companions with parted lips. Damn it, these two... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "We drink and we sing," Levi started. His deep voice quietly thrummed to the delicate melody while his eyes averted to the side, "when our fighting is done." Isabel shook with a start, before looking up at Levi with a beaming smile. "Ease our burden, long is the night," he continued softly. I must sound ridiculous, he thought morosely. </em>
</p><p><em> "YEAH, brother!!!" Isabel chirped with glee. She leaped to the air, spinning around and pranced down the alleyway with arms open wide. Levi assumed </em> <em>he</em> <em>r smattering of steps was what she considered 'dancing'. </em></p><p>
  <em> "You and I talk all the night long," Farlan continued chiming, his arm draped around Levi's shoulders once more. This time, however, he found his steady steps and sang along warmly. "We comrades have stories to tell." When Isabel had gone out of earshot, he gave Levi's shoulder an affectionate squeeze and spoke gently, "Levi. If we do get out of here, we'll sure have a lot of stories to tell, won't we?" A low chuckle rumbled from his chest. "From thieving the Underground City to living like kings out there. What a trip!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Tch," Levi grunted, his eyes returning to Farlan's. As always, the man looked at him with charismatic confidence that was so unbecoming of a hellhole like this. His gaze darted to Isabel's flitting form in the distance. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> At that moment, Levi realized how strange it was that his circumstances were...more than tolerable despite his earlier years. And it was all thanks to the chance of meeting a few very specific individuals. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> How did he become so fortunate in this shitty life of his, time and time again? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Sure, Farlan, "he continued quietly. "I suppose we will."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The Captain quickened his steps with eager purpose. A foreign wave of contentment washed over him. He came close to brushing it aside out of suspicion it was bait for disappointment. But something inside of him simply... let go.</p><p>A quiet voice granted permission. And for the first time for longer than he could recall, his chest felt lighter as though he were brought back to a simpler world.</p><p>Levi's peered over at the two behind him as they continued to babble nonstop about nonsense like "coffee" and "boba".</p><p><em> Ridiculous brats, </em> he thought to himself. <em> But at least they're mine. </em>And for some reason he couldn't care to elaborate, that thought alone kindled something warm and comforting deep in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Soon, the faint glow of their cabin came into view. Levi looked up to the sky to study the position of the moon. If they went to sleep now, they would still have adequate time to catch rest.</p><p>"Yo Levi," Kaeto said with a mischievous drawl, "don't take this the wrong way but hear me out. Evie and I have been out in the field for quite a while now. Don't tell me we'd have to have to completely start from scratch as recruits, do we?"</p><p>"Hold on," Evie started, "We wouldn't have to learn how to use those hip contraptions, right? I mean, we're already airborne as it is."</p><p>Levi scoffed. "I don't know how things work in your 'pro-hero' world, but I hope I don't need to explain the Chain of Command to you," he said as he entered the cabin. </p><p>"Yes, Levi," Evie said plainly, "I'm aware of how military hierarchy works."</p><p>"Tch, I'm not concerned about you, Evie. Kaeto, however-"</p><p>"You won't need to, Levi," Kaeto replied, with a startling shift in tone. "I'm clear." The Captain turned around, surprised to find a cold, listlessness dim his features. "Taking orders is a specialty of mine," he said with a small frown.</p><p>"Huh," Levi muttered. He and Evie shared a curious glance. "Alright."</p><p>Upon studying him, his eyes fell on the bloody mess smeared across Kaeto's chest and face.</p><p>"For fuck's sake, Kaeto," he grumbled as he went to fetch one of the rags on the tables and his water sack. "Don't think you're gonna stay in here like that."</p><p>"Huh? Oh," Kaeto said, looking down on himself. The sight of the blood sent a flicker of sadness behind the man's eyes. "Right."</p><p>"Evie," Levi called out. "Get those rolled out," he said, gesturing to the sleeping pack he had brought in after Kaeto's exit. "You, with me."</p><p>He beckoned Kaeto to come to follow him as he walked out of the cabin and towards the stream they had... interacted in earlier in the evening.</p><p>"Roger," Evie called back, wasting no time in following his orders.</p><p>Kaeto's stole a glance back at the young woman as he followed him out the door. He leaned forward closer to him, his mood easing back slightly. "Eh, see? We're quick to follow the chain of command," he said with a sly smile. "You can put your trust in us, Captain."</p><p>"Whatever you say, brat," Levi muttered before stepping into the cool dark waters. He was quick to soak the rag and wring it until it was damp and not too dry. He had such little motions perfected to a science.</p><p>"Well, finally," Kaeto mused, as he eased himself into the waters. "I've been waiting for you to wash me up. No fair Evie gets all the fun, am I right?" Levi looked up to find the young man wading across aimlessly, his large wings dragging across the waters with a smooth, sensual sway.</p><p>Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks. The high moon hovered directly above him, showering him with a perfect halo of silver moonlight.</p><p>Kaeto slowly turned his head to peer over his shoulders, his half-lidded golden eyes piercing into him across the dim night air. For some reason, being among the silence and darkness of the wilderness invited the shadows to reclaim the younger man's expression. Kaeto looked on with a somber gaze and listless lips.</p><p>"Well. Captain?" He asked softly. Levi cocked his head curiously. He had become so accustomed to Kaeto's rambunctiousness that encountering this side of him was still a disconcerting experience.</p><p>The way he posed the question with a quiet reticence seemed to both challenge and invite him. But for what? <em> Fuck if I know. </em></p><p>The Kaeto he got used to dealing with might ask such a question as bait for some insufferable prank. But the sullen man who stood before him seemed to long for something. Weariness weighed heavily on his words, the brightness of his eyes, the curve of his lips.</p><p>Levi hated it. All of it. The helplessness of this young man was a looking glass into his worst fucking years.</p><p>Accepting the challenge, the Captain narrowed his eyes and waded forward with contempt. <em> Get that shitty fucking frown off your face. </em>Levi stood before him and glowered at Kaeto as he brought the rag to his chest. Despite the youthfulness of Kaeto's features, his eyes hung heavy as if countless eons passed him by. <em> You're too fucking young for this. </em></p><p>Levi averted his eyes as he started to wipe away the dried blood. His hands could feel Kaeto's taut chest muscles through the thin fabric of the rag. The Captain liked to make quick work of any mess that laid before him, yet he couldn't bring himself to do quite that.</p><p>His hands slowly caressed the man's chest, his eyes fixating on the blood fading after each pass. Beads of bloody water snaked down his chest. They glided over the curves of his taut musculature, smooth and uninterrupted. <em> Focus, damn it. </em></p><p>With a single decisive swipe, Levi eliminated the rest of the blood. But as his hand slid across the bulk of his pecs, a pulsing heartbeat stole his attention. He looked up, surprised to find Kaeto staring at him with doe-eyed anticipation. His golden eyes never looked so warm, curious, and inviting. The way they suddenly brimmed with longing was... nauseating. The gentle pulse beneath the fabric quickened. <em> Idiot, </em> Levi cursed to himself.</p><p>And yet, he couldn't look away. The idiot still had blood across his jaw. Levi brought the rag to Kaeto's face and gently removed the stain with a languorous motion. His thumb grazed the corner of lips when suddenly, Kaeto's hand snatched his wrist in a tight grip.</p><p><em> Shit! </em> Levi cursed to himself as he shook with a start. As much as he'd hate to admit it, the young 'quirk'-fueled man possessed a speed only matched by those who shared his shit bloodline.</p><p>"Kaeto, what the fuck are you-" he growled.</p><p>Before he could continue, Kaeto pulled Levi forward with an eager jerk. His other hand darted for the back of his head and curled for a tight grip on his smooth, black tufts. Before he knew it, his lips were pressed against his for a desperate kiss. They hungrily sucked and caressed him with mindless abandon, while his arms snaked around his chest as though he might vanish any moment.</p><p>Levi's eyes jerked open in complete utter shock. For a moment, he mumbled in protest and his arms wavered indecisively before he gripped Kaeto's shoulders. He summoned the strength to push him off. But nothing came. <em> Fuck </em> , he cursed to himself with helplessness. <em> Fucking hell, fuck... </em></p><p>To his dismay, his lips did nothing to resist the hold Kaeto wrapped him in. All he could do was give in to the way his softness tickled and caressed with a hot wetness that bewitched him more and more. <em> Damn it, Kaeto... </em></p><p>At this rate, they weren't bound to get any rest. But who was he kidding? Sleep was a necessity he looked after in the interests of others. It was something that never came easily to him and he went through most of his life without doing much of it.</p><p>The darkness behind Kaeto's grim eyes hinted that he did not either.</p><p>Before he knew it, his lips parted slightly and slowly returned the man's caresses. The silent air was quickly filled with the soft sounds of their delicate pecks. Kaeto wasted no time to seize his opening, plunge in and consume him with a voracious appetite. He fervently brushed his tongue against his with a heavy, languorous sweep, as if it begged to say... I'm here.</p><p>The friction consumed Levi's senses with overwhelming power. He lolled into helplessness and melted into his embrace, his eyes clenching shut to give in to his growing pleasure. Kaeto's firm chest grazing against his own egged him on further. His hands crawled from Kaeto's shoulders towards the back of his neck and his thick mess of blond hair so he could yank the taller man's weight lower and wrangle him to his desire.</p><p>He heard his wings flutter against the air. <em> Huh, you like that don't you... </em></p><p>With an effortless toss, Levi flung Kaeto's body across the waters. The winged man landed on his belly atop the riverbed with a grunt before pulling himself onto his fours. Before he could stand up, Levi lifted one of his wings to expose the side of his torso and kicked him over.</p><p>Kaeto did nothing to resist and let himself lie before him completely exposed. Levi looked on quietly as he took in his image. The younger man's wet naked body and red wings laid sprawled across the deep lush grass, almost sinking into the soft tufts as though they were plush cushions. Kaeto's eyes grew heavy with desire, his lips parted in helplessness. His handsome features were perfectly framed by a halo of thick wet tresses that fell around him. He truly did look like an angel. It was ridiculous.</p><p>"You're unbelievable, you know that," Levi growled. He slowly lowered himself on top of the man, his piercing gaze not leaving Kaeto's for a second. "Like a God damn fucking fairy tale," he continued, as he hungrily sucked and lapped his neck.</p><p>"Heh," Kaeto chuckled lightly, the sound of his voice nearly lost among his hitched breaths. "I've been getting that a lot lately." His voice trailed off as he gave in to a soft gasp of pain and pleasure. The Captain's hand seized a tight grip on his ass while he nibbled on his ear without restraint. Kaeto's lithe body quickly arched against his, his wings beating against the ground with desperation. Levi growled in approval when he felt his erection press against his, compelling him to whip a loud slap against his ass.</p><p>"<em>Ah-hahhh </em>," Kaeto moaned, before bubbling into a deep chuckle. "Oh, Captain," he growled, "you really do like it rough, don't ya..." </p><p>"Shut the fuck up," Levi seethed quietly. As if in response to Kaeto's sass, his hand flew from his ass and towards an unforgiving grip on his dick.</p><p>"<em>Oh-hohh </em>," Kaeto groaned, before sucking in air as if to restrain himself. "Why don't you make me, huh..." he mumbled in a lazy drawl. He peered over, his half-lidded golden eyes boring into him with deadly intensity.</p><p>"For fuck's sake." Levi planted his lips against him while his hand slipped up and down his shaft with growing ferocity. To his satisfaction, Kaeto's muffled moans spilled from his lips and past Levi's flicking tongue, his hips grinding against his strokes more and more.</p><p>"<em>Mm. Mm. MM </em>!" Kaeto's voice rang higher in pitch, bubbling with panic. Levi made use of his overwhelming strength to pump him with devastating force and speed. It wasn't long before pre-cum oozed from his tip and was wrung within the Captain's tight fist and spread all over Kaeto. Up and down, the motions grew hot and slick, and the air was riddled with Kaeto's mewls, Levi's growls, and the sopping wetness of his pumped dick.</p><p>Levi could tell it took everything Kaeto had to not give in. As if desperate for some kind of release, the younger man's wings beat more violently as he struggled to push Levi off his lips. "<em> Mm! MMMM </em>!" His voice begged. Fueled by his desperation, the Captain growled past his kiss while his free hand yanked his hair as punishment.</p><p>Suddenly, the soft bristling touch of feathers gripped his shoulders and hips and ripped him off of Kaeto, nearly lifting him into the air. "Fucking hell!" Levi cried out in irritation. They let go, allowing Levi to return to all fours.</p><p>Not that he entirely minded. Levi smirked to himself as he watched Kaeto unleash a series of wild gasps mixed with sloppy moans. His eyes kept twitching shut while his furrowed brows and wide-open lips betrayed the utter helplessness of his body.</p><p>Before Kaeto could fully catch his breath, Levi slid further down towards the stream until he was face to face with his twitching cock. He looked on with feigned disinterest as he quickly spat into his hand and lubricated it thoroughly.</p><p>Kaeto froze, before craning his head to look at Levi with wide-eyed anticipation. A tremor ruffled through his wings as Levi lowered himself to his hips. "So you want to be loud, huh, brat," Levi muttered. He fixed his eyes onto Kaeto's with a cold, penetrating gaze, as if to warn him against what was to come. "Be my fucking guest." He didn't break eye contact for a second as he lowered his lips onto the shaft and slathered his dick with forceful sucks and heavy licks.</p><p>The younger man squirmed and bit his lip as he struggled to maintain his composure. He eased himself onto his elbows in hopes of not missing a single second of what the Captain was doing to undo him. Levi's finger slowly eased itself around Kaeto's ass, settling for a slow, steady pace around him. At that moment, Kaeto gave up. He collapsed on his back and shielded his eyes with his crossed forearms. It was a pitiful attempt at minimizing his stimulus.</p><p>"<em>Ah...ah-hah, ahh.. </em> ." Kaeto whimpered, his body growing limp. Levi's lips lingered at the tip, his tongue twirling around him with deliberate finesse, while his finger finally eased itself in. "Ah, fuck," Kaeto heaved, "just, fucking <em> c'mon </em>-"</p><p>Suddenly, a flicker of movement and the distant sound of ruffling grass caught his attention. For a moment, he paused as his eyes flickered upwards.</p><p>
  <em> Ah. Of course. </em>
</p><p>Evie quietly walked passed the clearance towards where they lay, her lips curled with a smug smile. She took her time making her way towards them, as she was clearly enjoying the view. The slow sway of her hips made her leisure all the more apparent.</p><p>"What...why-" Kaeto stuttered. Before he could pull away his arms to see what he was looking at, Levi resumed his motions, quickly stealing back his attention. "Oh, fuck, <em> fuck </em> ," Kaeto continued to heave, burying his face into his arms. At the corner of his eye, Levi watched Evie stealthily make her way towards the stream, but at a distance slightly removed from their location. <em> Good girl... </em></p><p>Levi ripped his lips from Kaeto's dick and quickly flipped him onto his side, facing away from where Evie stood. "Let me guess," he growled, before spitting into his hand again, "Is this what you fucking want, brat?" He lied on his side and attempted to spoon his body against Kaeto's. "Get these fucking things out of the way. <em> Now </em>." Quick to obey his command, his red wings immediately dissolved into a messy pool of red feathers around them. His hand clutched at his throat while the other wet his dick and eased it into Kaeto.</p><p>Rough guttural groans rumbled out of Kaeto, his body squirming against his hold.</p><p>Levi steadied him with a firm grip on his hips. "Hold fucking still. And is that how you address your CO, you little piece of shit?"</p><p>"<em>Ah-hah </em> ," he gasped, " <em> Captain...please- </em>"</p><p>Before he could say anything else, Levi pumped himself into him, slow and steady, thrust after thrust. To his amusement, Kaeto's words puddled into a slobbery mess of husky moans and gasps, each sound exacerbated by every push. Levi looked past his shoulder and was pleased to find Evie quietly wading through the water.</p><p>"You think you can handle this, huh," Levi seethed into Kaeto's ears. "<em> Answer me </em>."</p><p>"Y-yes...<em> Captain, </em>" Kaeto uttered, before nearly choking on his breath.</p><p>"Tch," he spat in return. "We'll fucking see about that, brat."</p><p>At that moment, Evie emerged from the stream opposite of him and smoothly took in Kaeto's dick between her lips. Levi was nearly distracted from his rhythm when he took in the way she looked with his thick shaft pressed between her wet lips, her long, damp hair clinging to her glistening flesh. Quick to steal back attention was the ecstatic cry that came pouring out of Kaeto. The younger man shuddered erratically, his throat choking on broken gasps.</p><p>"What did I say about holding still, huh," Levi growled menacingly.</p><p>"Ah, I can't, <em> I can't </em> -" His words dissolved into a mess of whines as Evie gripped his hips and spiraled her lips across his shaft ferociously. Wet strands of hair fell across her eyes from her fervorous movements. Kaeto's body fell limp like a ragdoll as he completely surrendered to his ecstasy and the control they had over him. His sweaty flesh glistened under the moonlight as it pushed and swayed to his partners' desires.</p><p>Levi fell into a trance as he clutched Kaeto close, his arms wrapping around his chest tighter and tighter. The siphoning of his ass on his dick sent a warm gooey rush coursing through his veins that somehow ran hot and cold at the same time. It threatened to melt his insides and his mind grew numb and clouded. All he could do was bury his face into the nook of Kaeto's neck, which grew hot from his heavy gasps and groans.</p><p>The weak whines and whimpers that spilled from Kaeto's lips fell and rose like a bizarre yet intoxicating symphony. It commanded him to go on and on, harder and faster. Levi sucked and kissed his neck, his lips traveling upwards until they nibbled on his neck.</p><p>"<em>Ah, Captain </em>," Kaeto whispered.</p><p>Without thinking, Levi growled back "Say my fucking name..."</p><p>To his surprise, Kaeto had nothing to quip between his breathy moans and gasps. Suddenly, a weak small cry spilled from his lips. It was thick and twisted with emotion and aching as if he were mourning a grief he could no longer contain.</p><p>"Kaeto," Levi whispered, hoping it would anchor him back down. He leaned forward and gently pulled Kaeto's chin to the side so his lips could travel to his.</p><p>Levi was shocked to see Kaeto's cheeks were wet with tears. His eyes clenched shut as if he were about to burst and was hanging on for dear life.</p><p>"Kaeto," He whispered again, but more gently so. He slowed his pace to a sensual, almost comforting rhythm as if to say... It's okay.</p><p>He saw Evie slowly withdraw and eye Kaeto with concern. She crawled onto her knees and gently laid herself by his side, across from where Levi lay.</p><p>"Kaeto," she cooed softly, bringing her lips for a loving kiss to his other cheek. The gesture appeared to unlock the man further, his chest heaving into muffled sobs.</p><p>For a moment, Levi froze as he looked on with mixed emotions. On one hand, he was utterly perplexed by what was happening right now. On the other hand...</p><p>He recalled Kaeto's tormented expression earlier this evening. He recalled how tight-lipped he came the moment he probed into his hesitation.</p><p>As horribly awkward as he felt, he couldn't bear to remove himself from Kaeto. It felt wrong.</p><p>Levi never considered himself a person who abided by some righteous code of right versus wrong nor any obligation to the future. For as long as he could remember the future had little concern for him. What did he ever owe in return?</p><p>Everything Levi ever did came from an impulse of whatever felt necessary, at that moment, for better or for worse.</p><p>Did these dirty louts need to get their hands slashed to learn a lesson about touching him? Yes. Did this Titan need to die so his comrades could live? Yes. Did that troublesome brat need to get his face beaten before a court so that the biggest threat to Paradis could be contained by the only people qualified to handle it? Absolutely.</p><p>Levi's frown deepened as he studied Kaeto, who shuddered softly in their embrace.</p><p><em> For fuck's sake, </em> he thought to himself. All he said was 'say my name'.</p><p>He recalled everything he knew about this insufferable fool. Kaeto has to be a respectable person with good judgment to have the profession he had. And if someone as sensible as Evie held him in high regard and as "one of the smartest people" she had ever met, he must be damn good at it.</p><p>His grip on Kaeto's arm tightened slightly. Memories of the younger man's snarl and deadly glare flashed past him, and he recalled the way Kaeto instantly pounced him like a predator in hiding. Kaeto fought with a deadly ferocity that would have ended a weaker soldier. For a second, it was like looking in a mirror.</p><p>Levi wasn't the kind of fool to delude himself from reality. As much of a ridiculous brat this man was, there was without a doubt a cold calculating killer that lurked behind those bright golden eyes. He had seen such eyes time and time again. Like that quiet broody girl that clung to Eren like an unassuming leech and that shitty uncle of his that hid behind a pathetic veneer of bravado. Discovering both Kenny and Mikasa were his kin was without a doubt, the highlight of the universe's long line of shitty attempts at irony.</p><p>However, recognizing this side of Kaeto wasn't enough to make sense of the man's inner turmoil. <em> What the hell is your deal? </em></p><p>At that moment, the man's eyes fluttered open. They flickered between Levi and Evie tepidly, like a frightened mouse backing itself to a corner. Kaeto stifled his tears with pursed lips.</p><p>Remorse colored his eyes as if Kaeto was guilty of revealing too much.</p><p><em> How.... pathetic </em>, Levi thought glumly.</p><p><em> What are you hiding, Kaeto? </em> The fear and weakness that so heavily darkened the man’s bright and handsome features pissed him off. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to be rough. You never coaxed a frightened animal out of its nest with brutality.</p><p>Without thinking, Levi gently brushed aside the tousled blonde locks that fell across his eyes. This gesture surprised both Kaeto and Evie. They tensed at the gesture and eyed him expectantly.</p><p>"Hey," he said quietly." You wanna stop?"</p><p>Kaeto quickly shook his head.</p><p>"Kaeto," he said, his low voice pleading ever so slightly, "what the hell is going on?"</p><p>Eve looked down, her hand drifting towards Kaeto's hand for a gentle hold. Her other hand-picked at the grass mindlessly.</p><p>"Levi," she said softly," there are a lot of things he can't openly talk about. Don't take it personally." The heavy knowing in her voice implied that she walked down this path many times.</p><p>"I see," he said. Suddenly, Kaeto spoke.</p><p>"Please guys," he whispered." I don't wanna think about it. I just, <em> I just </em>..." His eyes fell. A familiar yet haunting emptiness filled them. Through this closeness, Levi was brought to a cold, distant memory.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oy, street rat. Come here for a sec.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Levi paused. Bread crumbs littered his sticky lips as he looked up at the man named ‘Kenny’. He looked at the stale piece of bread in his small bread for a few seconds before reluctantly putting it down. He followed to where Kenny stood in front of a small cracked and dusty mirror that hung by the entrance to his humble home. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Stand on this chair, will ya?” Kenny unceremoniously shoved a stool for Levi to get on top of in front of the mirror. He complied quietly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Look in the mirror, runt. And tell me what you see.” The young man’s wide-brimmed hat hung low, concealing the resentful scowl he buried into his own reflection. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Levi did as he asked. Staring back at him from the mirror was a pale, gaunt child with long messy black locks. His chest tightened as his eyes traveled along the length of his greasy tufts of hair. He instantly recalled the way it felt to stroke his small hands through her long black hair. She always worked so hard to comb through it after every ‘session’. His mother… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hey! Focus.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Um,” Levi started, “I see me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Tch, that’s not what I meant,” Kenny said with a roll of his eyes. “What I see is a dirty, helpless little street rat that I could do whatever I want with because he’s a weak useless piece of shit who can’t even take care of himself.” He grabbed Levi’s shoulders and shoved him around so that he was facing the man instead. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What do you see when you look at me, huh?” Kenny took a step back and grabbed the lapels of his long coat. He lifted his chin so his features were on full display. Kenny’s slender face sported a neatly trimmed stubble and chin-length hair that was perfectly swept back behind his ears. Underneath his dusty long coat was a fully buttoned shirt with a neat tie and slim slacks that accentuated his tall frame. “You see a guy who is in full control. That is why I survive. What about you, kid?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kenny jabbed Levi in the chest with a finger, his pessimistic gaze boring into him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You wanna survive this shit hole? Then take control. And make sure people fucking see it.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Later that morning, after Levi completed his breakfast, Kenny guided him back towards the mirror with a blade in hand. When they were finished, the floor was strewn with his knotted black tresses. It took all of his effort to tear his eyes away from the thing that reminded him of his dead mother. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Levi looked back in the mirror to study the result of his handiwork. For the first time in his life, he had a clear view of his eyes and it was startling. Pale blue. Sullen. Empty. And yet... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He peered closer into his reflection. For the briefest moment, a pair of smiling blue eyes stared back at him, accompanied by feminine laughter. And then they were gone, replaced by his own fucking miserable eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "AGHHH!" Levi snarled and smashed the mirror with his bare hands. He ignored the shards of glass that punctured his skin and left behind a bloody mess. After weeks of Kenny's so-called "training", it was a sensation he had already grown accustomed to. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "For fuck's sake, kid!!!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Levi didn't care. He lifted his other hand to throw another punch but was surprised to feel Kenny wrap his arms around him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "She's gone, kid," he said in a low voice. For the first time since he had met the strange irritable man, Kenny's voice was heavy with grief. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He wanted to push him away. But he didn't. His small arms clutched his in return and embraced the strange warmth of comfort it gave him. When was the last time he felt such a thing? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh. Right...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Without thinking, Levi gently held Kaeto's jaw and brought his face close until their foreheads touched. He closed his eyes as if doing so would help bear his burden. </p><p>"I'm...here," he said quietly, "Kaeto."</p><p>"As am I." Evie nestled her brow into the nook of Kaeto's neck, her eyes closed.</p><p>Upon their touch, Kaeto's breathing slowed and his body finally stilled. A moment of warm silence passed before another voice spoke.</p><p>"Show me," Kaeto whispered. "Please."</p><p>Levi inched forward until his lips met his. Unlike before, they met with a gentle touch. Their kisses grew wet, and Levi gently parted him and wrapped Kaeto's tongue in an affectionate embrace. The gesture rendered a delightful groan that rumbled against his lips.</p><p>Nearby, a brush of warm breath met his brow. He peered open an eye to see Evie caress Kaeto's neck with soft pecks. Both of their hands traveled across Kaeto's chest with tender grasps, their limbs forming an artful pattern across his flesh.</p><p>Kaeto's voice whimpered, but this time they lilted with a pitch that was light and full of warmth. His hands clawed at theirs with passion and hunger while his back arched against their movements.</p><p>Levi's eyes kept flickering back to Evie. The way she looked with her eyes closed, her lips pursed with wanton desire, all while slick black strands of hair traced themselves across her features like some quixotic composition, was nothing short of intoxicating. With a satisfying pluck, he withdrew from Kaeto and pulled her in for his own appetite. Evie yelped in surprise.</p><p>His shift in attention inspired Kaeto. Suddenly, the younger man snaked downwards until he could press his lips against Evie's breasts.</p><p>"Evie," Kaeto said between kisses, "I know you feel guilty about how we ended up here, but..." He paused until he moved even lower, his lips traveling down her abdomen. Evie squirmed against their combined grip, her increasing whimpers pulsing against Levi's lips. "I'm kinda glad."</p><p>Evie gasped. Levi pulled away to see what caused her reaction. To his satisfaction, Kaeto's face was buried deep between her thighs. He continued to hover over her and studied her features with smug pleasure.</p><p>Evie muffled her lips with her forearm, her cheeks growing flush while her dark eyes sheepishly flickered in all directions. Levi's lips curled into the smallest smile ever as he gently pinched her chin to steal her attention.</p><p>The woman looked back at him with wide eyes, clinging to his gaze like an anchor at sea. Seeing her so lost in ecstasy this close to him was addictive. He couldn't help but run his hands through her long dark hair with indulgent, comforting strokes. As if she couldn't take it anymore, Evie's hands reached out to pull him in for another kiss. Levi hungrily lathered her to the music of Kaeto consuming the wetness of her sex.</p><p>Suddenly, something soft and feathery wrapped itself around his dick for a slick squeeze.</p><p>Levi's eyes shot open. <em> Fuck!!! </em> He immediately pulled away from Evie to find a single red feather curled around his pumped up dick and quickly sliding across him. " <em> Kaeto </em> ," he growled, his low voice wavering, "what are you... <em> Ah... </em>" His hands dug into the grass with frustration as he struggled to resist how incredible the soft bristly texture felt against himself.</p><p>To his annoyance, both Evie and Kaeto were visibly pleased by his response. Evie bit and licked her finger as she looked on with dark half-lidded eyes. Kaeto's feathery brows furrowed to a deadly glare. It speared into him as he dug deeper and deeper into her pussy.</p><p>"You <em> God </em> damn little.." Levi growled as he crawled his way towards the younger man. "... <em> fucking </em>brat..." Despite his superhuman constitution, it took everything in his willpower to not collapse onto the grass in response to the feather's furious fucking.</p><p>Kaeto chuckled against her pussy and pretended to ignore him with a pointed dismissal of his eyes. Egged on by the idiot's snobbishness, Levi made his way toward's the man's backside. He whipped his dark sweaty bangs away from his eyes with a flick of his head before throwing his hand around one of those fucking red nubs sticking out of his backside, the other digging into his lean hips.</p><p>---</p><p>Keigo melted into the ground as he felt the Captain fill him. A shudder of warm rapture trickled up his spine like lightning and coursed into his muscles like fire.</p><p>At that moment, he nearly lost his grip on Evie, but obsession and hunger possessed him completely. He released a guttural moan as he engrossed himself further in the warmth and taste of her wet sex. It was as if eating her and caressing the curve of her thighs was the only thing that could keep him from losing his mind.</p><p>The older man reigned his hips with a smooth, sensual rhythm that moved against his thrusts with impeccable finesse. Between every heartbeat, he eagerly braced for the next push, the next wave of euphoria threatening to break his body.</p><p>Everything he felt was <em>excessive</em> by every definition of the word, and he bathed in it completely. All of the pain, frustration, and heartache that clung to him like a disease suddenly felt like a distant memory. All that mattered at this moment was this insanity that brought him to the brink of nirvana.</p><p>If there were any lingering doubts about his feelings for this strange new world, they might as well never have existed. Between Levi's raw intensity and Evie's gentle warmth, he had never felt so perfect as he did now.</p><p>---</p><p>Evie's eyes widened once she realized what was about to happen. Her mind felt so sluggish and clouded from their warm stupor.</p><p>Kaeto yelped into her sex as the Captain pushed into him. His hands clung to Evie's thighs like a post in a storm as he did his best to receive the man's thrusts while lapping her clit.</p><p>She stubbornly bit her lip, her hands clutching tufts of grass. She wanted to throw her head back and enjoy the way Kaeto's lips felt against herself. But the sight of Levi drilling into the man as he licked her with weak, twitching eyes was intoxicating.</p><p>He wanted to taste her so badly but could barely retain his poise. The Captain's pale blue eyes glowered at her past his messy matted fringes atop a primal snarl. The grass never felt so lush and soft. She felt like a queen as her sweaty body writhed against it as she feasted on their image.</p><p>Every thrust from the Captain sent Kaeto's tongue pushing deeper into her. After every passing moment, however, his grip loosened and his strokes grew weaker and more sloppy.</p><p>Evie summoned all of her strength to lift herself off the grass and sit upright. Her hand dug into Kaeto's lush blonde tufts with a comforting touch, as if to reassure that he can keep going. His eyes drooped closed and his brows furrowed from overexertion. Supple whines fell from his parted lips like a strange melody.</p><p><em> You never stop pushing yourself, do you? </em>She thought wistfully.</p><p>---</p><p>Levi's breath hitched the moment Evie eased herself up. She looked nothing short of magnificent. Her long damp hair strewn itself across her sweaty breasts, and they rose and fell with her spellbound exhaustion. He followed her gaze to Kaeto's limp form, which lazily pushed against her hips at every thrust.</p><p>"Huh," he mused quietly, as he lifted the man's torso with ease. "Looks like even you have limits," he said between heavy breaths before slowly withdrawing from him.</p><p>"No," Kaeto replied with a sloppy drawl. "<em>No </em>, I can keep going..." Levi frowned at his careless insistence. Stubborn little brat. He gently laid him down across the grass with little resistance.</p><p>His eyes were quick to return to Evie with a fixed gaze. "You, on the other hand," he started, his eyes hungrily traveling down her form. To his pleasure, the woman shook with a start from his sudden shift in attention, her pert breasts bouncing ever so slightly.</p><p>He studied the way her dark eyes took him in with weighty anticipation. "I don't like a <em> half-assed </em> job. Allow me to pick up where this brat left off. Will you, Evie?" He locked his gaze onto her as he leaned back to take a handful of water from the stream. </p><p>To his smug amusement, it took a moment for Evie to reclaim her composure between a couple of nervous blinks. "Whatever you say," she purred. Her eyes flickered to him, lit with determination. "Captain." </p><p>"Of course," He said, his hand making quick work of soaking his dick. "Leave it to me to always clean up after everyone's mess," Levi growled as he slid closer to her with a predatory pace.</p><p>The woman's lips curled to a small, impish smile. It was delightful as fuck, and he couldn't help but bring his thumb to trace along the curve of her wanton mouth. He lifted his chin and looked on with cold defiance.</p><p>"Hm. I'll take that as a yes?" Her eyes darkened to a challenging gaze as she gently bit and sucked his thumb in response. "Fucking <em> hell</em>..." Levi growled. Without wasting another moment, his forearms flexed as he grabbed her hips and pushed her body flushed against his.</p><p>Despite her own significant musculature, Levi lifted the bulk of her weight with ease and slid her across his dick.</p><p>"Ah..." Evie mewled, pressing her forehead against his. Her slutty sex slid across his shaft, wetting it once more and egging the both of them on with bliss. Her arms clumsily wrapped themselves around his shoulders in an attempt to reign some control and increase their pace.</p><p>"You <em> want </em> it, don't you, Evie..." Levi growled, his voice trembling with anticipation. "Fucking <em> birdbrain </em> here couldn't keep up, so you're just left here <em> so </em>fucking wet..."</p><p>"Hey..." He heard Kaeto grumble to the side.</p><p>As if to respond to his pitiful protest, Levi smoothly sat her sex on top of him for a thrust. Evie yipped and squirmed, the shaking of her hips further exacerbating his pleasure. "<em> Fuck </em>...that's right..." Eager to consume her completely, he took her lips in and wrapped his arms around her for a tight embrace. Their hips slowly but surely found their rhythm and pumped faster and deeper in their smooth, serpentine dance.</p><p>---</p><p>Evie shuddered between the feeling of him buried deep inside and his rough hands clawing across her back. She bulled past her exhaustion and pushed for faster, deeper thrusts.</p><p>Warm gooey pleasure coursed through her gut. A muffled whimper left her lips as the Captain's hand slid towards her sex and nestled forward towards her clit. "<em> Mm! Mmmm </em>!" She tried to push him away to reclaim some clarity, but he held her far too tightly.</p><p>To make matters more desperate, a stray hand slipped between their chests and clutch her breast tightly. "Mmmm!"<em> Kaeto?! </em>Another hand slipped a sopping wet finger to her ass. Her body writhed in panic.</p><p>"Ugh, <em> babe </em> ," Kaeto's hot breath whispered into her ear. "Please. Lemme fuckin' show you just how much I <em> love </em>going inside you, alright..."</p><p>As if to encourage him further, Levi pulled her forward deeper and gave her clit a playful squeeze. "<em>MMM </em>!"</p><p>"You're so fucking beautiful," he continued with a growl, "isn't that right, Captain?</p><p>The older man pulled away and studied her ecstatic features with astute obsession. "Not bad," he snarled.</p><p>Kaeto caressed her behind further and more deeply. "So beautiful...every <em> fucking </em>inch of you... and you're gonna fucking know it..."</p><p>At that moment, he eased himself inside of her ass. Evie cried out with desperate whimpers as she hugged the Captain tighter. As if to comfort her, Levi planted kisses across her jaw until he reached her ear. "Mm," he cooed to her, "that's it, Evie... yes..."</p><p>"God fucking <em> damn </em> ," Kaeto growled, pressing his firm chest against her back. "Here, lemme make it up to you..." His free hand shoved Levi's aside as he toyed with her clit, his other hand still caressing and squeezing her breasts. "Agh, <em> fuck </em>-" Kaeto sucked in his breath as he made steady work of her from both ends. He buried his face against her shoulder as if they could help bear his growing ecstasy. The softness of his thick blonde mane tickled the sensitive skin behind her ears.</p><p>All Evie could do was melt into his chest as her mind struggled to contain itself. It felt as though her insides might dissolve any second from the rush of mind-numbing bliss that drowned her with suffocating excess. </p><p>"Fucking hell," Levi groaned. To her surprise, the Captain's body shuddered and trembled between every thrust, his voice growing more guttural and primal. For the first time tonight, his eyes clenched shut, while air sucked in and out past his gritted teeth.</p><p>"Ah-hah," Kaeto chuckled weakly, the pace of his hips increasing ever so slightly. "Oh, <em> Captain </em> ...I don't feel so bad, do I? You <em> like </em>my dick pushing against yours, huh?"</p><p>Evie barely registered the words coming from his mouth. Her eyes shuddered close as she craned her neck up to the sky, while the rapture that burned within softened her insides more and more. Between their dicks pumping into her and the touch of their hot sweaty chests pressing against her, she had never felt so damn complete.</p><p>"How many times," Levi growled, "do I have to tell you to shut the fuck up..." His hand reached over to grab Kaeto's neck and pull it forward for a deep, hungry kiss. The gesture squeezed Evie tighter between their bodies, and what little air she had left inside of her flew like a skittish spirit. Not that it mattered to her in the slightest.</p><p>The sounds of their hot kisses triggered her ambition. Evie's eyes struggled to open and they fell upon the messy pool of red feathers Kaeto left behind earlier.</p><p>---</p><p>Keigo's eyes shot open in surprise from the kiss. Despite the events of this long exhausting evening, every advance put forward by the Captain still struck as a rare surprise. He quickly melted into his lips to savor the moment. His ego flared as he savored the finesse of his movements.</p><p>The #3 pro-hero of Japan always took pride in his savant-levels of multitasking. However, never did they serve him so well as they did now. Despite how fucking good his dick felt inside Evie's tight ass, he maintained his steady thrusts, the stroke of his hands, and the dance of his tongue.</p><p>A shot of electricity buzzed in his head, instantly stunning him. Keigo pulled away from Levi in a panic to confirm his suspicions.</p><p>He grunted when he saw Evie brush a single red feather against her lips, bristle by bristle. Every now and then her tongue flicked against it ever so slightly. Every stroke and lather threatened to reduce his brain to mush. Keigo looked away and bit his lip as he struggled to contain the ticklish vibrations that surged from the telepathically linked bristles to his spine like lightning.</p><p>"Agh, <em> fuck </em>, fucking hell," Keigo said between shuddered breaths. "C'mon, Evie...you want me to give in now?"</p><p>"Tch. Are you that delicate?" Levi mumbled.</p><p>---</p><p>His eyebrows twitched in frustration the moment Kaeto pulled away from him. At the same time, however, he couldn't help but savor the sight of Kaeto wriggling and writhing, his feathery blonde brows twitching erratically. With this closeness, he could see the way those strange black markings along his eyes scrunched against the contortions of his face. It was delectable.</p><p>"God damn it," Kaeto seethed, his glared returning to the back of Evie's head. Suddenly, her muffled voice protested. Levi looked to see a small bundle of feathers suddenly stuff her face. She looked fucking <em>ridiculous</em>. After a moment, however, Evie's eyes furrowed as she braced herself for the challenge and pursed her lips against the feathers.</p><p>"What the hell, Kaeto?" Levi spat. What the fuck was going on? Did the idiot really gain that much pleasure from those things?</p><p>"Ah, <em> fuck </em>yeah, that's what you wanted, isn't it?" Kaeto hissed, the pumps of his hips resuming their speed. The way his jaw lazily hung open and the haze that clouded his infuriated eyes, all from Evie's resolve, was enough to answer Levi's questions. To his annoyance, a few of the man's blonde fringes fell and covered his eyes.</p><p>"Unbelievable," Levi murmured. His hand swept away the mess before pulling Kaeto forward again. The hot tangled mess of their bodies quickly found their combined rhythm, the loud sloppy sounds of their combined squishing filling the air once more. Levi's hand combed through the younger man's thick of mess of hair with rough, indulgent scratches, pushing his wet lips closer and closer. The other clawed across his back, slowly traveling down the small of his muscular back, past the curve of his firm cheeks, until it found his ass. He willfully ignored the muffled protesting thrumming from Kaeto's lips.</p><p>As if Evie's wet slutty sex didn't clench his dick enough, the pressure of Kaeto's dick closed her walls even more. He didn't know his dick could be squeezed so fucking hard. His insides never felt so warm, soft, useless as shit. The desperate rumblings from his throat continued to buzz. Despite his own fortitude, there was no way he could last much longer like this.</p><p>"Evie," Kaeto grunted, close to Levi's lips. "Cum for me like a good girl, will you?" The hand sandwiched between her and Levi dug deeper and faster into her. The woman's poise melted more and more until she was merely supported by the closeness of their bodies.</p><p>"<em>God</em>, you look so good when you're so fucking stuffed." A mess of drool began to pool and leak from the corner of Evie's lips. As much as Levi despised the mess of the human body, that shit went out the fucking window whenever his brain and dick were on the verge of breaking in half.</p><p>"God fucking DAMN!" Kaeto hissed, before biting into her shoulder.</p><p>"Fuck, <em> fuck</em>," Levi growled weakly, his lips clinging to the curve of Evie's jaw, his cheeks brushing against's Kaeto's mane.</p><p>Suddenly, a tremor quivered throughout Evie's body. It wasn't long before it shook through her pussy, followed by a hot rush of wetness that completely swallowed him. It was divine and all that he needed to reach his edge. The two men gasped and groaned into her neck as they pumped hard into Evie and exulted themselves.</p><p>At that moment, a delicate trickle of moisture befell his shoulders. Then his back. His haunches. It was cold, crisp, and suddenly came down in a downpour of soft, plush raindrops.</p><p>Levi craned his head as he basked in the shower that soothed his overheating body. It was strange how his head could barely feel the pitter-patter of the rain. It was as if the euphoria radiating from his head buzzed so loudly it deflected the downpour.</p><p>He gasped, desperately fighting to reclaim his breath. The haggard breaths of his companions and the delicate tinkling of rain filled the air, but it was if their sounds met him from a mile away.</p><p>When was the last time he felt so exhausted? No, exhausted wasn't the right word. Exhaustion was what he felt deep in his bones every fucking day. This was...</p><p>His shoulder slumped and melted into Evie's body. She would've toppled over if it weren't for Kaeto's weight to counterbalance his.</p><p>Fuck. How <em> good </em> did it feel to just give in and let go? And so far away from the pleading eyes of the world, his comrades, the cruel mistress of Fate. Maybe this was all just a fucking weird dream, and he'd be shaken awake by Four-Eyes any second now. He had no right to feel so weightless. </p><p>After an indefinite time, Levi managed to open his groggy eyes. To his befuddlement, he was sprawled across the wet grass. Damp strands of black hair clung to his eyelids. Shit. When did he fall over? He blinked his eyes until they regained clarity.</p><p>Some ways ahead of him lied Kaeto, who was flat on his back, his handsome profile pointed towards the sky. His gaze traveled along the sharp lines of his features, from his eyes markings to those tired, parted lips, to the stubble that lightly lined his jaw.</p><p>Suddenly, the young man stirred.</p><p>Kaeto's eyes fluttered open, and he slowly looked around him until his eyes returned Levi's gaze. That shade of gold that glowed beneath those heavy lids seized him, despite the curtain of soft rain. His mouth stretched to a lazy grin. Damn brat - what was he going to say now?</p><p>"Hey there," Kaeto called out lightly. Levi's brows twitched. Even after all this nonsense, the man's forwardness continued to vex him. He wasn't an idiot, however. He had become wholeheartedly aware that Kaeto was not at fault for his uncomfortable feelings. It was like his cheerfulness served to mock his rigidity.</p><p>"Hey," Levi replied quietly, before looking away. Eager for a distraction, his eyes fell on Evie, who laid beside them. It seemed she had gained awareness some time ago, as she was lying on her back, her gaze tied to the sky above them with pointed attention. The longing in her eyes seemed as though she were searching for something</p><p>"Evie," he called out, "...are you alright?" Levi heaved a breath before propping himself atop his elbows.</p><p>"Hm?" She looked over to where he lay. "Mm, yeah." A soft smile curled on her lips.</p><p>"Come here, babe," Kaeto said with a wide grin, patting the space of grass that lied beneath the two men. Levi gulped, hoping his anticipation wouldn't show.</p><p>Evie flashed a smile before pulling herself to where he indicated. With a sigh, she collapsed onto the grass and looked back up at the sky. What was she looking for? Levi craned his head to see the smattering of white glittering stars that sprinkled across the dark night sky.</p><p>"What's so damn interesting," he said glumly.</p><p>"Where we come from, Levi," Evie said, "we have far too much lighting to see the stars like this. This right here...it's a real treat."</p><p>Levi looked back and was surprised to see Kaeto quietly nestled beside her, his eyes bewitched by the very same thing. At that moment, Levi's breath hitched, as he recalled a similar reckoning so long ago.</p><p>Once upon a time, he looked upon the sky with the same kind of wonder. And yet, he had already grown so numb to it. It was strange how something so utterly mind-blowing could quickly become mundane. Then again, his life never left much room for much... contemplation.</p><p>"Levi?" He looked back to find Evie staring at him with a warm smile. "Come here," she said softly. To her right, Kaeto regarded him with an equally tender expression. <em> Damn it... </em></p><p>Levi awkwardly looked to the side, before succumbing to his impulse. He begrudgingly readjusted himself before lowering himself by her side. A part of him wanted to decline and reassess how much time they had before sunrise. And yet he ignored it. Something deep inside of him freely acquiesced to the woman's sincere request.</p><p>He lied on his back stiffly, trying to look at the stars the way they did. He felt like an idiot. A bitter sadness pooled in his belly to see how something that once stunned him to speechlessness now struck him as elementary. Would <em> they </em> have felt the same way if they were still here?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Brother!" Isabel cried out between inebriated sobs. "This is better than ANYTHING I could've imagined!" The young woman fumbled her way up, her arms reaching wide as if she wanted to hug the sky. "It's really like magic out here!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Damn it, Isabel! Get down!!" Farlan reached over and pushed her back down. "Try not to die before we get the job done!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was the night before their first expedition, and the two of them found Levi on the roof with a bottle of wine they swiped from the officers' supply room. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "How the heck did that little birdie I found ever get stuck Underground, huh?" Isabel mused. "Why would something that can FLY ever go so low? If I could fly I would stay up there FOREVER!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I gotta admit," Farlan said. "It feels like... I'm in heaven out here. It doesn't feel real." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Levi clenched his fist with determination. After tomorrow, a new life awaited them.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Just wait, you two," Levi announced quietly. "It is real. And we will stay here forever."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi's shoulders softened from the thoughts. At that moment, the stars glittered a little brighter. They sparkled more fervently. It was like they were alive and wanted to coax them into laughter.</p><p>A tender stretch of silence passed before the three, filled with nothing but the soft music of rainfall.</p><p>"Hey, Evie," Kaeto said quietly. His low voice could barely be heard past the pitter-patter of drops.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Listen. I know you feel bad about what happened. Y'know...with all of this - "</p><p>"No, Kaeto - "</p><p>"Wait. I just want to say," Kaeto said with a breathless chuckle. "I'm honestly...really okay. I was serious when I said I'm kinda glad. Crazy! I know. I just hope that you will be, too."</p><p>Evie shook with a light giggle. Levi looked at the two of them and studied them with questioning eyes. Sure, they had an incredible fuck. But what caused this sudden change in their outlook on this whole situation?</p><p>"What's so funny," he murmured. The young woman squirmed and smiled to herself as though she were utterly embarrassed by what was on her mind.</p><p>"I honestly feel good, too," she finally confessed. Levi's face fell. What the fuck were these two thinking? While it was surely an improvement to not feel utterly hopeless, what kind of lunatics would feel <em> good </em>about being stuck in a miserable world like his?</p><p>"I can't help but feel as though I'm missing something here," he said under his breath. As if sensing his frustration, Evie's hand grabbed him for a comforting hold.</p><p>"Levi," Evie began, quietly. "Believe me. I'll never stop mourning everything I left behind. But I was thinking," she said before taking in a deep breath," just how lucky I am."</p><p>"Tch," Levi spat, "that's a bit of a stretch, is it not."</p><p>"Well, think about it. That thing, that portal thing could've sent us to God knows where. Who knows how many different universes are there? And even if by some absurd chance this place was the only other one, what if we ended up somewhere else? What if we ended up in Marley? Just anywhere but here." Evie turned to face him. "Here, with you."</p><p>Those words fell upon him like a piece of glass shattering in a quiet room. Levi tensed, trying to make sense of the logic that came out of her lips. The idea that anyone would be 'lucky' to end up with him felt laughable. Sure, Humanity's so-called 'Strongest Soldier' was competent enough to stay alive and enforce orders. But to what end did such a 'fortune' give him? A pile of countless dead comrades and far too many parted loved ones?<em> Lucky my ass. </em></p><p>Levi looked away, a pained expression befalling his features. "Evie," he sighed. He wanted to tell her how horribly wrong she was. But he couldn't. He couldn't do anything that might break that gentle smile of hers.</p><p>“What you said earlier,” she continued, “about accepting regrets? About how doing so will kill you?” Evie’s chest rose and fell as she released a deep, relaxing sigh. Her hand rose, idly reaching for the sky, past the glittering raindrops. “I have none. I’m going to survive.”</p><p>Her hand squeezed him lightly. It felt warm and comforting as it was torturous, given the ache that twisted inside his chest. He heard her let out a yawn, her hand flopping back onto the grass.</p><p>"I know. Crazy, right? Kaeto and I are just a bunch of crazies," Evie mumbled, her tired voice lilted with a touch of joy. "To feel lucky in a place like this, after everything you've experienced. But I guess that says something about what we've been through..."</p><p>Levi's eyes widened as he considered the implication behind those words. He looked to his side but found that the young woman had surrendered to exhaustion and fell asleep. Evie lied still, like a picturesque statue that showered in the rainfall with divine, endless patience. Levi looked on in tender silence as if studying her would grant him the grace that defined her.</p><p>Kaeto's low voice stole his attention.</p><p>"Well," he said soberly, "she's not wrong." The young man's carefree joy had dimmed once more, replaced by that forlorn longing he had seen time and time again. <em> Not again... </em></p><p>The Captain huffed a sigh before easing himself upright. "Kaeto. Let's go," he said as he carefully gathered Evie into his arms. Levi averted his gaze. He did not dare be tempted by those sad gold eyes again. "We will talk more in the morning."</p><p>Kaeto fell silent for a moment. <em> Please, </em> Levi begged to himself.</p><p>"Yeah," he said finally. "Alright."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <i>Up next: Freedom</i>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <i>With a brand new life awaiting him, Keigo is inspired to tell Levi something important.</i>
  <br/>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>